Worlds Collide
by quietbrooke
Summary: What happens when a girl from our universe suddenly finds herself in the world of Supernatural? How did she get there? Can she get back? Why her? Spoilers up through Season 11
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **I want to start off by saying this is my first completed fanfic. I started it back in August and recently finished it. Originally I was never going to post it. It served more as a type of therapy. Now, however, I've decided to publish it. I will say that I'm new to the publishing side of this site, so the story hasn't been Beta-ed. Due to this I tried to go through a few times and fix any errors, but I may have missed a few. I would appreciate any helpful feedback to improve my story. Currently it sits at roughly 75k words. I will try to update regularly. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Rating is for language, violence, and eventual mentions of sexual assault (nothing described, just implied and injuries acquired from it)**

 **I don't own the characters from Supernatural**

 **Welcome to My Life**

Thinking back, the night that changed my life forever was just like any other night that summer.

I was home for the summer and bored out of my mind. My hometown in Oklahoma only has two places for entertainment, the movie theater that my dad refers to as "The Barn", and the bowling alley.

I'm horrible at bowling and all my friends were busy, so those were out. Basically, I was stuck at home, alone, while my parents were in the Carolinas for their vacation/anniversary.

You might think it was unfair of them to not invite me, but I wasn't even supposed to be home at the time. I ended up quitting my job a month earlier than planned and I didn't want to impose on their trip.

So that's how I ended up camping out in our living room with my dog, Pepper, and binge watching my favorite show, Supernatural on a warm July evening,.

Around 4 AM, I decided to call it a night, snuggled up in my soft brown blanket, and fell into a dreamless sleep. That in itself is weird. I normally have crazy dreams, but considering what happened next, it definitely wasn't the weirdest thing.

Since I was unconscious, I had to get what happened next from the Winchesters.

Apparently, around 7 AM I appeared in their backseat, fast asleep and still wrapped up in my blanket. When Dean caught a glimpse of me in his rearview mirror, he slammed on the brakes and yelled "Son of a bitch!", which startled Sam.

Sam said he thought Dean was having some kind of freak out until he saw me back there too.

They tried to wake me up to figure out who I was and why I was there, but I remained unconscious. They said I didn't even stir or make any noises. The only way they could even tell I was alive was from the steady rise and fall of my chest under the soft blanket.

Now keep in mind, I'm an extremely light sleeper. I wake up at the smallest noise or beam of light. I have to take measures to block these out so that I can get a decent amount of sleep.

Well, Sam decided they should continue to the Bunker and hope I woke up soon. They had done all the tests on me and I hadn't reacted, so they knew I was human.

Dean told me they decided to call me Sleeping Beauty since, like in the fairy tale, I seemed to be in an enchanted sleep. They still call me that sometimes.

Anyhow, when they arrived at the Bunker a few hours later, I was still out. Sam carried me in and they set me up in a room close to their own to make it easier to keep an eye on me.

They told me they took turns watching me, waiting for me to finally wake up. I didn't wake up until early the next morning, according to Dean.

I remember the feeling of waking up after so long. I was still extremely groggy and disoriented, but I could tell immediately that I wasn't on my air mattress in the living room. Not only was the bed firmer, but even after I took my mask off, yes I use a sleep mask, it was still pitch black.

As I became more awake and aware, I began to panic. Honestly, who wouldn't after waking up in a strange place? I thought I had been sedated and kidnapped! It became hard to breathe as I had a mini panic attack.

After I calmed myself down, I focused my senses on my surroundings. I could hear deep breathing from somewhere to my right. It sounded like whatever it was, was asleep.

When my eyes adjusted, I could make out a bit more. I saw I was on a bed, but still wrapped in my own blanket.

I was thankful for that, seeing as I tend to sleep with just a thin cami and a pair of short gym shorts.

Scanning the room, I noticed a shape slouched over in what I determined was a chair. That was where the breathing noise was coming from, so I assumed it was a person.

I debated on getting their attention, but apparently, my movements and the small noises I made when I panicked, woke them up.

They began to stir, grumbling a bit. I scooted to the opposite side of the bed, given that I had no idea what was going on. I curled my knees up to my chin as I sat and stared at them, waiting to see what would happen next.

They looked up and turned their head toward where I was sitting on the bed. They then reached over and turned on the lamp next to them, flooding the room in blinding light.

I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. When I could finally open them completely, I saw that the shape had the build of a man.

I have poor eye sight and have had to wear glasses since first grade, so I just saw a blur in the shape of a man. He had broad shoulders and hair that seemed too short for the average woman. Of course, it could just be a buff woman with short hair, but I settled on man.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." the man said, sounding pleased.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered in response. I was still in shock from waking up in a strange place and I could swear the man sounded like one of the main characters from my TV show.

"I'm more interested in who you are and how you appeared in my car, fast asleep." he responded, sounding a bit suspicious.

"What?" I whispered, shocked. I honestly thought he was crazy. People don't just appear in cars! That kind of stuff only happens on TV.

Something in my voice must have convinced him I had no idea what was going on, so he explained how I ended up here. I listened with a mix of confusion and apprehension as he spun what I thought was just a tall tale, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"So we're in Kansas?" I questioned once he finished.

He seemed surprised that I didn't question his sanity, but answered, "Yeah, my brother and I have adapted this bunker as our home."

"You never told me who you are." I said, trying to confirm my suspicions.

By this point, I was pretty sure I knew who he was. He seemed unmistakably like a character from Supernatural. I really hoped I was right. Everything he said matched up with the show, but I kept that to myself.

"My name's Dean Winchester." he introduces, confirming my hunch. I'm so happy to be right that I just smile stupidly at him. He gives me a look that says 'and you are?'.

I flushed with embarrassment and told him "Caitlin."

"Well Caitlin, do you have any idea how this might have happened?" he interrogated gently.

"No idea! I was watching my favorite show until late at night when I decided to go to sleep. Next thing I knew, I woke up here." I relayed. He looked at me searchingly, but didn't find any signs that I was lying.

He seemed stumped. "I'm going to get my brother, Sam, maybe he can help. Stay here."

He then got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I stood with my blanket wrapped around me as I inspected the room. The contents consisted of a bed, a chair, a side table with the lamp on it, a chest, and a small closet. I believe the best description would be _Spartan_.

I was disappointed to find the small closet and chest bare, not even a robe to be found. I really wished I could wear something besides my sleepwear and blanket. I felt very exposed in the thin white fabric of my cami.

Dean finally returned with Sam, he was even taller in person.

"Hey." Sam said to me, "My name's Sam. Dean told me you don't know how you got here."

"Yeah." I replied. "One minute I was falling asleep on my air mattress at home, and the next I'm waking up here." I repeated.

"Not quite, Sleeping Beauty." Dean joked with a smirk. "You were out for nearly 24 hours before you woke up here."

Needless to say, that statement stunned me. "Really? It feels like I was barely asleep, more like a nap." I replied, yawning.

I was already feeling tired and was struggling to keep my eyes open, in spite of the strange circumstances I suddenly found myself in. The brothers noticed I was dropping off. I had returned to reclining on the bed and the exhaustion overcame me, knocking me out.

I woke up again around 10 the same morning to knocking on my door. "Yes?" I said, voice still rough from sleep.

Dean opened the door and said "We were hoping you would be awake. We want to help you get back home, now that you can tell us where you live." he informed me with a smile.

I began to panic internally. Not only would that ruin the surreal experience of being with the characters I've always admired, but I also had no idea what would happen when we got to my house.

I knew from the episode, French Mistake, in season 6 that they were in a different dimension, not to mention the fact that I had no idea when I was. I knew it was no longer the summer of 2016 based solely on the most recent season finale. Sam's hair was also a give away.

Not wanting to discuss any of that, I just replied "Yeah, sure." Then I realized I couldn't go anywhere in the clothes I was wearing. Reluctantly, I ask Dean, "Can I get some clothes first?"

That request seemed to throw Dean.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

I blushed at that. I had no idea how to tell him I was wearing a see through top without embarrassing both of us. This is the type of situation I try to avoid.

Unfortunately, I sat up without thinking and my blanket slipped down to my waist. I guess that was one way to get the message across.

I quickly grabbed it and held it up to my shoulders, but the damage was done. Dean had seen, and from his response, I knew he turned red.

"Oh, umm well I can see if I have anything that might fit." he coughed awkwardly.

After that, he swiftly left the room and I laid there with flaming cheeks.

"Way to go! Embarrassed in front of one of your idols." I muttered quietly to myself.

Dean returned a few minutes later with an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"These are too small for me, so I figured they would fit you a little better." he explained as he set them on the bed.

I thanked him and he shut the door so I could change. Luckily, I'm tall for a girl so I was close to Dean's height.

The sweats were a good length, but I had to cinch them up quite a bit to keep them from falling off my hips. I'm often called a twig due to my thinness. I still find it hilarious how skinny I am considering I survive mainly on junk food.

The shirt was a bit big, but it would do. I was relieved that it also helped cover the lack of a bra. I held it close and saw it was an old AC/DC shirt. I felt privileged to wear it, as I knew of Dean's love of classic rock. I still have the clothes, he said I could keep them.

I exited the room and followed the voices to what I immediately recognized as the library. I had an inner fan girl moment as I remembered it from the show.

From the first time they had shown it on TV, I had been so jealous. I loved the design and all the books, I'm a big bookworm. I internally cursed that I couldn't see it properly. Instead, I only saw blurs of colors.

Sam noticed me in the doorway and called me over. I walked up to them at the table and took a seat in one of the nice old-fashioned chairs.

My awe must have shown, because Sam chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm still amazed at how cool this place is."

Dean rolled his eyes and said "No geeking out, we have a mission."

At that, he turned to me and asked "So Caitlin, where are you from?"

"Friendship, Oklahoma." I replied. "It's near the southwest corner, close to the Texas border."

"We were in Oklahoma when you appeared." Sam told me. "We were headed back here from Texas."

"Where in Kansas are we?" I asked.

I knew we were near Lebanon, but I had no idea where in the state that was.

"We're in Lebanon, near the Nebraska border." Sam replied. "Friendship is about a 7-hour drive from here. If we leave now, we can get you home in time for dinner." he continues after he looked it up online.

"I'm glad I was home alone. I have no idea what I would've told my parents." I said. Then I remembered that my dog was inside with me.

"Shit! My dog has been stuck inside all this time!" I exclaimed worriedly. "She's going to hate me for that."

"Fortunately, it's only been a little over a day." Sam said. "She should still be fine."

"I guess you're right." I sighed, still feeling somewhat guilty.

"Well let's load up and get you home." Dean said as he got up.

We piled into the Impala and I tried not to show how excited I was, but Dean noticed and said, "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ride in her for a while."

Dean looked at me weird, and I realized my mistake.

"I mean this type of car, not her specifically." I said quickly, trying to cover it up.

Dean just shrugs and we pull out, heading toward my home.

I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, Sam was shaking me awake and telling me we were in Friendship.

I looked around and saw we were parked at the church in the middle of the small town. When I say small, I mean it is composed of a church, a fire station/community center, and a few houses. I directed them to my house, which was actually in the country a mile or so from the church.

I asked them to drop me off near the tree row close to my house.

"Why don't you want us to drop you off at your house?" Sam questioned. He was hoping to investigate my house to figure out what happened.

Just then, I heard my younger voice and the jingle of my dog's collar as she ran around the corner of the house and into her pen. I knew someone was feeding her, and I knew that person was me.

Dean saw Pepper and said "Didn't you say your dog was inside?"

"Umm yeah." I replied. I knew they were getting suspicious by the looks they passed between each other.

"You also said you were home alone, but I swear I heard someone." Sam said, turning to look at me.

"I was." I breathed.

I decided to tell them a bit more. I knew they had encountered time travel a few times and would begin asking questions that I was afraid to answer, but knew I had to. At least I could determine where in time I was if I gave them a little more information.

"It was also the middle of summer." I revealed.

They looked shocked at this.

"But it's February!" Dean exclaimed.

"Before I went to sleep, it was early July." I replied calmly.

"So you time traveled." Sam stated, putting the pieces together.

"First our closet and now my Baby! Is nowhere safe from unexpected time travelers?!" Dean bellowed.

I decided to bite the bullet and figure out when I was. "What year is it?" I asked quietly.

"2013" they replied together.

 _So season 8_ , I thought to myself after doing the math. I could deal with that. No apocalypse and no leviathans.

"You seem relieved by that." Sam said. He was always very observant.

I tried to come up with something and responded, "I'm just glad it wasn't a huge jump. I'm from 2016."

Sam looked at me and sad, "That's 3 years from now. How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"That's good. At least no one can accuse us of kidnapping a minor." Dean quipped.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. "I can't go home. That voice you heard was 17-year-old me. Might freak me out to see future me."

"We'll have to do some research at the Bunker, you should stay with us." Sam said. "We don't know how or why you time traveled, or if there is anyone after you."

"That's probably best." I agreed with a sigh. "I can't be seen by anyone I know anyway, and I don't have any money or even any of my clothes."

"When we get a few towns away we can get you some clothes if you want." Sam suggested kindly.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed gratefully. "Not that I don't appreciate your clothes, Dean. They're really comfy, but I'd like stuff that fit and some shoes."

They looked down and noticed for the first time that I've been barefoot this whole time.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Dean agrees as he starts the Impala back up and turns around, heading back to the Bunker.

"Oh, and I should mention that I need glasses too." I said uncomfortably.

"Wait, you haven't been able to see this whole time?!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can see colors and blurred shapes at a distance, but see things fine up close." I responded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked in concern.

"I didn't want to bother with it if I was going home anyway, but it looks like it will be a while and I'd like to be able to see." Truthfully, I knew it would probably take a while to get glasses, as most clinics don't have them on hand.

"We can stop by a clinic when we get you some clothes." Dean said sympathetically. I smiled appreciatively and settled in for the drive.

We stopped in a town an hour away and I got a few outfits. I made sure to get layers, since it was winter here. I picked up some basic supplies that I'd need, such as toiletries, while we were there. We also stopped in a clinic and coincidentally, they had glasses and contacts there that were my prescription.

Apparently, someone with the same eyesight had canceled their order too late and told the clinic to keep them. I put the glasses on for the time being. They were the same ones I had in my own time. I had to smile at that little quirk.

We went back to the Bunker, and I could finally see everything perfectly. It was even more amazing in person! I stood there, unmoving, just taking it all in.

"I guess you didn't really get to see it, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Welcome to the Men of Letters Bunker, Caitlin."

"It's amazing!" I breathed in astonishment.

"This will be your home until we can help you get back to your own time." Sam said, coming in behind us.

I'm still surprised they let me stay with them, since they hadn't mentioned anything about being hunters and probably never would unless it was necessary.

Of course, I was hiding the fact that I knew about them and their future, to an extent. Even if it did come out, I'd never tell them anything of the future and try to avoid influencing anything. I knew how that could backfire.

It was late, so we all retired to our rooms to sleep. The next morning, we all went to the library and they researched while I wrote all this down in a journal. Sam had given it to me for this purpose. I think he hopes it will jog my memory and give them some clues about my situation.

 **Feedback appreciated! First chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

I set the pen down and close the journal. The boys are still researching for a way to get me back to my time, but Sam sees that I'm done, and turns to me.

"Remember anything else?" he inquires, his face full of hope.

"No, but there is something I need to tell y'all." I answer carefully.

They both look at me expectantly at that. While I was writing my experience down, I realized that if they were ever going to truly help, then they needed to know _everything_. This includes the fact that I'm from a completely different dimension, one that broadcasts their lives as a TV. This going to go great…

I'm extremely nervous about revealing this. I'm not sure how they will react. Will they be mad that I kept it from them? Will they be wary of me? Will they want me to leave? Will they lock me in the dungeon?

I know I'm overthinking this, but it's a stressful situation and that is my natural response. My heart is beating wildly in apprehension and I'm breaking out in a nervous sweat. I finally just take a deep breath and look straight at them.

"I'm not just a time traveler." I blurt out. Not how I would've chosen to tell them if I was calmer, but it's too late now.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, staring at me in incomprehension. They both seem a bit more wary and their gazes have become laser focused on me. It's nerve racking to be put on the spot, but I press on.

"I'm not from this dimension." I divulge, bracing myself for their response.

"Wait, _what_?!" Dean exclaims, puzzled. "How could you _possibly_ know that?"

I go for it and say, "Because in my dimension, you guys are characters on a TV show." I hang my head and wait for their reaction. There's complete silence, so I look up and meet Dean's stormy gaze.

"So, you knew this _whole time_ and you're _just now_ telling us?!" he yells furiously.

"I was trying to avoid it." I quietly reply, ashamed of the anger I had provoked by my silence. "I know how y'all feel about your life being a TV show."

" _Wait_ , are you from the dimension Balthazar sent us to? The one where we became actors and some other actor was killed?" Sam asks intently.

"No, that was all in an episode, so it was a different dimension. Misha is still alive, that angel never killed anyone, and y'all never messed with Jared and Jensen's lives. Oh, and they actually get along like brothers, they were never really not talking to each other."

They just look at me. "Sorry, I'll shut up now." I say, mortified. I had shown a bit of my inner fan girl and I didn't want to freak them out any more. I've always been a bit of a rambler when I'm nervous or put on the spot.

"Hang on." Dean says. I can guess what he's about to ask and I know he won't like my reply. "If you're from the future in a dimension that broadcasts our life as a TV show, then you can tell us what happens!"

I duck my head and mutter "Butterfly Effect."

"What? I couldn't hear you." he says, a bit frustrated with my quiet mumbling.

"She said Butterfly Effect, Dean." Sam responds for me. "It basically means that _any_ small act in the past can _change_ the future."

"So we just _ignore_ the fact that she knows our future and pretend everything is _normal_?" Dean snarls. "What if her information _could save lives_?!"

I whip my head up in resentment. "Don't you think I _thought_ _of that_?!" I snap. "I _hate_ that I can't do anything, but I also don't want to upset the space-time continuum! I've seen enough time travel on movies and shows, including y'all's show. It _never_ ends well."

" _Trust_ me." I continue to rant. "I wish with _everything_ that I could prevent certain things, but my hands are tied. If _anything_ comes up that I know happened on the show, then I will _stay out of it_."

By the end of my tirade, I have tears in my eyes. I turn and storm off to my room to calm down. I lock my door, lay on my bed, and scream into my pillow as tears of frustration run down the sides of my face.

I used to be good at controlling myself, but in the past few years, my emotions have been on a roller coaster. I've never liked the ride, and an emotional one is no exception.

I've never snapped at _anyone_ like that. I'm the type of girl who hates confrontation and tries to fade into the background. I've always been great at it, even when I'm not trying. Me snapping at them just shows how _stressed_ I really am.

Both brothers come to my door and try to get me to come out, but I turn them away. I don't want them to see me like this. I can tell without looking that my eyes are puffy and my face is red and splotchy.

After I already have turned Dean away, he decides to talk to me through the door. "I didn't think about the pressure it would put on you. Will you let us in? We need to talk." Dean apologizes, somewhat reluctantly from his tone. If I was a betting person, I'd bet that Sam made him say that.

My voice is rough and slightly painful from screaming into the pillow, but I reply to him. "I just need some time to think, Dean. _Please_." I practically beg. I'm not composed enough to talk with them right now, but I know it will have to happen soon.

"Okay. We'll talk in the morning." he concedes. I hear him walk away and relax back onto the bed.

I just lay there, thinking of the lives I could save with just a few words. Kevin and Charlie are the first to come to my mind. I loved both characters and was devastated when they died. It's not only character deaths I could avoid by saying something.

I could also prevent them from reconstructing Abaddon. That way Dean would never need the Mark of Cain, would never turn into a demon, and Sam would never release the Darkness.

I could save _countless_ lives by telling them not to do the Trials and warn them against Metatron, but I can't. The frustration and regret builds and builds, until I'm consumed by it.

After a few hours, I sneak out and raid the kitchen. The boys are back in the library, so they don't notice me grab a few snacks. Even though I didn't want to get up, my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while.

I open the fridge and see a case of beer. In my current mood, I decide that beer is a great idea and pull one out. I sit in the kitchen and eat my Oreo's while sipping the beer.

After I finish the beer, I decide to grab a few more. I have never even tasted alcohol before and I decide I really like the feeling it gives.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam and Dean are researching in the library when they decide to check in on Caitlin. They're worried about how she shut them out. Dean, especially, is feeling guilty for how he reacted, though he refuses to express it.

As they approach her room, they notice the door is slightly ajar. Dean knocks on it softly and calls, "Caitlin?"

There's no response, not even the smallest sound. He slowly pushes the door and gazes into the empty room. "She's not here." he reports to Sam.

"Where could she be?" Sam asks, worried she might be lost in the maze of the Bunker. They had barely even begun to explore the sprawling space, having been too busy with cases.

"Kitchen? I don't think she's eaten much since she's been here." Dean suggests.

They begin to hear drunken singing as they move towards the kitchen. "What the _hell_?" Sam questions. They trade troubled looks and burst into the room.

"The ang'ls gunna play, play, play, play, play and the de'ons gunna hate, hate, hte, hae, hate. B'by 'm ju' gunna shake, shae, shke, shae, shake. Shake it 'ff, shake it off"

Caitlin is on the island, dancing as she slurs the words to whatever song she's singing. The pans hang above the island are rattling, and as they watch, one falls off and bounces on the smooth surface before clattering to the ground.

They notice empty beer bottles scattered across the room. Some are knocked onto their side while one looks like it was kicked off the island and shattered on the floor.

She's holding a mostly empty bottle that is doubling as a microphone when she isn't taking a swig. Dean quickly counts and realizes that she is finishing up beer number 6. "S'm! De'!" she slurs excitedly.

"Caitlin! What are you _doing_?!" Sam yells in alarm. He's shocked to see her in this state.

"I tho't you were tha smart one!" she giggles. "'m drinkin! It's sooooo much fun! Join meeeee!" she shouts loudly, causing the brothers to flinch.

"Get _down_ from there before you hurt yourself!" Dean bellows, watching her sway unsteadily.

She surprises them both by jumping off, causing them to rush to catch her. Sam, being closer, captures her in his arms. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he yelps anxiously. She is really a danger to herself in this state.

"Ya sav'd meee!" she squeals happily, oblivious to their growing concern for her well being.

They quickly realize Caitlin can't be talked to or reasoned with, so they split up. Dean goes to get a bucket and some aspirin for when she wakes up with a massive hangover, and Sam carries her back to her room.

She reaches up and starts playing with his hair as he carefully maneuvers her down the hall. "Your hair is so soft, like a puppy!" she giggles. "You're a giant puppy!"

Sam rolls his eyes at her inebriated rambles. He gets her back to her room and begins to place her on the bed.

"Y'all saved me from the darkness once again." he hears her say. He looks up, as her voice seems more serious and sober than her previous ramblings.

"Huh?" he asks hesitantly. He's not sure if he wants to hear what she has to say, or if she would even want him to if she was sober.

"I owe you my happiness. Y'all were what I went to when the darkness crept in and I needed to push it back." she reveals, not slurring a single word.

Sam is shocked and wants to ask about it, but she has passed out. He removes her glasses, setting them on the side table, and kisses her forehead. "Sleep well, Caitlin." he whispers sadly.

Dean comes back with the supplies and offers to watch over her, seeing his brother's weary face. He can tell something happened while he was gone, but he decides to focus on the task at hand.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOV

All of a sudden, I'm waking up in my bed. I feel extremely nauseous and there is a giant with a sledgehammer banging in my head. I groan in pain, turning over in hopes of relieving some of the pressure.

"There's water and aspirin on the table." I hear Dean say sympathetically

I open my eyes and see that Dean has once again taken up his post in the chair by my bed. Before I can say or do anything, a huge wave a nausea sweeps over me.

I must turn green, because Dean jumps up with a bucket and I unload the contents of my stomach into it while he holds my hair back.

"It's okay sweetheart." he soothes as I moan in discomfort.

I finally stop heaving, and set the bucket on the ground. Dean hands me the glass of water and aspirin. I take them gratefully and swallow them down, anticipating the relief they will provide. After that, I ask, "What _happened_?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he hedges.

I think back have a vague memory of going to get a snack in the kitchen. "Umm I was eating Oreo's and …." I flush in embarrassment, "drinking beer." I finish with a murmur.

"How many do you remember having?" he questions, probably trying to gauge my memory.

"I was on my third, everything is hazy after that." I reply. I'm getting worried about the missing time. I could've done or said something humiliating for all I know. Worse, I could've given away something about their future.

"Well, by the time Sam and I found you, you were on number _six_."

Shocked by this, I squeak, "Did I really drink _that many_?!"

"Yeah, you did. You were singing and dancing on the island drunkenly." he replies, a hint of admonishment in his tone.

"Crap! I didn't tell you anything about the _future_ , did I?" My concern is growing with each new revelation.

"I honestly wouldn't know." he replies, thinking back to finding me in the kitchen. He then tells me about everything that happened. I'm mortified!

"So while Sammy set you up in here, I grabbed a bucket, a glass of water, and some aspirin because I knew you'd have a _massive hangover_ in the morning. I watched all night to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit or something." Dean finishes.

"Thanks, Dean. I'm sorry I got so out of hand. I've never even had a _taste_ of alcohol before last night. I guess the stress just clouded my judgement." I say timidly, looking at my hands in my lap.

One of Dean's hands rests on my shoulder and I look up.

"Caitlin, I know I was out of line yesterday. I should have realized how stressful that would be for you. I'm sorry I drove you to lock yourself away and drink."

"I know how great it can be to lose your worries in an alcoholic daze, but it's _not healthy_. If you _ever_ feel overwhelmed like that again, just try _talking_ to one of us."

"You mean like _y'all_ always do?" I reply sarcastically with just a hint of a smile.

Dean rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, we're not the best role models for that, but I want you to promise you'll _try_. You're our responsibility now and we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, okay." I reply softly, a smile tugging at my lips for how much he cares.

"Good. I'm going to let Sam know you're awake. He seemed _really_ worried about you. Apparently you talked his ear off while I was getting the hangover stuff."

I choke on the water I was sipping, turning scarlet. "I didn't say anything too embarrassing, did I?" I inquire anxiously.

"You'll have to ask Sam that." Dean chuckles as he leaves to get Sam, and get rid of the bucket with its disgusting contents.

I wait, desperately trying to remember last night. I get flashes of my counter top performance. Surprisingly, I was on key, even if I did slur the words. I remember the jump and being carried, but I can't quite remember anything I said. I hear a knock and look up. Sam is standing in the doorway with a troubled frown on his face.

"Can I talk to you, Caitlin?" he asks gently. His face conveys that he won't take no for an answer, so I give in. Not like I really had a choice in the first place.

"Sure, Sam." I reply guardedly.

He walks in and sits on the edge Dean's chair, looking at me searchingly. "I wanted to talk about what you told me last night. Dean told me everything after the third beer is fuzzy, so I know you won't remember what you said, but I _know_ it wasn't babble." he says earnestly, his puppy eyes focused on my face.

I become extremely nervous but I say, "I'll try to answer as best as I can."

"While I was putting you in your bed, you said that we saved you from the darkness once again. You also said that you _owed_ _us_ your happiness. That _we_ were what you went to when the darkness crept in and you needed to push it back."

"It's true." I mumble. "You guys have meant _so much_ to me, in the short year or so that I've watched the show. The time I started watching was during a dark time in my life. I was constantly lonely and mildly depressed until I watched the show and found people who shared my passion."

Sam looks baffled. "But in your world, we're just _fictional characters_. How could we have influenced your life _that much_ if you knew that we weren't _real_."

I look up straight into his eyes, making sure he can see the truth reflected in my own. I want him to know the impact _Supernatural_ has made on its viewers worldwide. "In my world, y'all have helped _so many people_. Even the actors, who play y'all in my world, have helped _tons_ of people. Through the show, there are so many charities to help those with depression and the fan base is unbelievably _supportive_ of each other."

"The fans of the show of y'all's lives are called the _Supernatural Family_ and we all look after each other. The actor who plays _you_ actually suffers from depression, same with the one who plays Cas. The actor who plays Dean is actually incredibly shy and has broken down on stage so another actor went out and comforted him."

"Once, a fan broke down while telling the actors how much they and the show had helped her so they laid down on the stage and hugged her until she calmed down. This _show_ and _you guys_ represent so much to me and millions of others. I'm sorry you can't experience it in this world. I think it would change y'all's views on the public consumption of y'all's life."

Sam stares at me, mystified. I can tell he wasn't expecting that little rant and he seemed to be trying to process what I said.

" _We_ really mean that much in your world?" he asks, still unable to believe my words.

"Yeah, Sam. You save lives that you don't even know exist from the worst monster of all, _depression_. You encourage people to fight."

"Would you mind if I asked why _you_ were fighting depression?"

"I actually would. It's very personal, and even though I know you from the show, I don't really know _you_ well enough. I promise I'll tell you one day, even if it's the day I go back."

"Okay, Caitlin" he says disappointedly. I could tell he was really hoping I would open up, but I'm a naturally shy and closed up person. "Dean's making pancakes, want some?"

"Sure, but first, where's the shower?"

"I'll show you how to work it." he replies and waits as I grab some clothes and my toiletries before following him to the bathroom. He shows me how it works and leaves me to it while he goes to help Dean with breakfast.

When I finish, I wander into the kitchen. My dark brown hair is still wet and soaks the back of my simple blue t-shirt. It's almost reaches to my belly button and tends to soaks up water like a sponge. It still has the bleached bottom portion from where my stylist decide to do balayage. I wanted subtle highlights for my first experience of dying my hair, but at least it turned out good.

"Y'all have amazing water pressure!" I exclaim. It's true, better than any shower I've used before.

"I know, right?!" Dean replies enthusiastically, flipping the pancake he's making on the stove. There's already a good-sized stack on the plate beside him so he must be almost done.

I remember that he has a thing for great showers. "Too bad y'all don't have a _steam shower_ , I hear those are _awesome_." I drawl with a wink.

"They are!" he strongly agrees.

He then sees Sam covering his laughter. "What's so funny?" he asks Sam, looking confused.

"Dude, she was imitating your enthusiasm that time you just _had_ to use the steam shower while we were on a case."

Dean turns to me, "Were you _mocking_ me?"

" _Maaayyyybe_." I say, trying to look innocent.

"What's so _wrong_ with enjoying a good shower?" he asks us in annoyance as he serves the pancakes.

"Nothing." I reply. "I thought it was cute."

He looks at me indignantly. "I am NOT cute! I am _manly_!"

"Of course, _Squirrel_." I say, then burst out laughing at the look of horror on his face.

"Please tell me that _Crowley's nickname_ isn't what I'm known as in your world." he pleads with a grimace.

"Sorry." I say, still laughing "You're _Squirrel_ and Sam is _Moose_ to the fandom."

They look at me, appalled. "I'm going to _kill_ that smarmy bastard!" Dean fumes.

I finally stop laughing and tell him, "It's not a _bad_ thing."

They finally calm down and we enjoy the pancakes Dean made.

"These are really delicious!" I tell Dean.

"Thanks, _Cat_." he smirks.

I screw my face up in distaste. " _Cat_? _Really_?"

"Hey, if you're gonna use our animal nicknames then _we're_ going to give _you_ one." he replies with a wink.

"But _Cat_? I don't even _like_ cats." I huff. I've had some bad experiences when dealing with cats. I'll admit there are some I like, but those are pretty few.

"We didn't get any say in ours either. Besides, you keep taking little cat naps, I think it's the _purrfect_ fit." he says, grinning at his cat pun and cleaning the plates off the table.

"Fine." I sigh in resignation and roll my eyes. I guess I set myself up for that one. There could be worse nicknames I suppose.

He chuckles as he takes the plates to the sink, where Sam washes them.

We decide to move into the library as the boys begin researching while I write everything down. I've decided to keep a record of everything that goes on and to take it with me if I ever go back home so that I can remember this amazing experience forever.

After I finish, I grab a book off their stack and help them out.

Around lunch time, Dean gets up and makes us burgers, which he brings to us along with a beer each for him and Sam and a root beer for me.

"That's the only _beer_ you're allowed to have for a while." he says to me, and I know he means it. I don't mind since I like root beer anyway.

I thank him and dig in to the most delicious burger I've ever had. Apparently, I was making noises to express my taste buds' pleasure, because I hear Dean clear his throat. I look up at him, still chewing.

"Do you need some _time alone_ with that burger?" he drawls, smirking as I turn a deep shade of crimson.

I swallow my bite before replying. "Sorry, it's just the _best_ burger I've ever had." I apologize.

"We could _tell_." Sam chuckles.

"Twit." I retort.

"Did you just call my brother a _twit_?" Dean laughs. "Better watch your _tongue_ , Cat!"

"I picked it up from my best friend when we were younger." I grumble at him.

"I think it suits her." Sam defends. "Not _everyone_ curses, Dean."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Twits"

We all bust out laughing at that and I feel like I was just accepted a bit more into their little family.

We finish our meal, sans noises from me, and then resume the researching. I doze off at some point and wake up with my cheek glued to the page I was reading.

Dean is the one who shook me awake. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright" I grumble, batting him away and sitting up. After dinner, I excuse myself and go to my room.

I have been feeling a constant exhaustion that won't leave no matter how much sleep I get. I try to hide it from Sam and Dean, but I know that eventually they'll notice.

The thing is, I've been this way for a while, even before I ended up here. I've been hoping its nothing, but that's probably just wishful thinking.

With these thoughts running through my mind, I fall asleep once more.

Sam is the one who wakes me up the next morning.

"Hey, Caitlin. How'd you sleep?" he asks as he comes to sit on the side of the bed next to me.

I was going to lie, but if I learned anything from _Supernatural_ , it's that lying makes things worse. "I honestly feel like I didn't _sleep_ at all."

Sam looks at me in alarm. "How long have you felt like this?" he inquires.

"If you're worried it's something _supernatural_ , then you can rest easy. It's been going on for a few _weeks_ now."

"I'm glad it's not anything supernatural, but it's still not _good_." he replies.

"I know. I've been hoping that it's nothing and that it will just _go away_. Before all this happened I thought it was related to what happened over the summer in my dimension."

"What do you mean?" he probes curiously

"Well, I _used to_ work at an exotic animal park. It was _supposed to_ last the whole summer, but on the first day of July my ' _boss_ ' decided _he_ could do a better job of running the crew I was on than my _crew leader_. My crew leader just stepped back and let _him_ run the show."

"I quit at lunch after he had me breaking out in _tears_. I hardly ever _cry_ , but he was extremely _disrespectful_ , _cruel_ , and _demeaning_ to me. He made me basically do _slave labor_ and completely _ruined_ my last bit of resolve to stay."

"He's always been like that, but I'd never had to _actually work_ with him. He pushed me past my limit emotionally, so I turned in my radio and my trailer keys, said goodbye to some of my coworkers, packed all my stuff into my little car, and went home."

"I was making about _$2 an hour_ and it just _wasn't worth it_ anymore. I _loved_ that job, but he _ruined_ it all in less than _3 hours_."

" _That's_ why I thought it was just a withdrawal or depression related, but _now_ , I'm not so sure."

While I was talking, I started to tear up a little bit, thinking about that day. I can never accurately express how _terrible_ it was, it's one of those things that you _had to be there_ to truly understand.

"That sounds horrible." Sam says sympathetically, pulling me into a hug.

His hug is so unexpected and _warm_ , that I just melt into his chest and cry. I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions and blame it on hormones.

He rubs my back and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. "It's okay, let it out. It's going to be okay."

We continue like this until Dean walks in and exclaims, "Whoa! What's with the _chick flick moment_ in here?"

Sam looks up at him and quietly says, "Caitlin just needed to get some _things_ off her chest."

Dean looks over at me with understanding in his green eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I recount what I just told Sam.

"Well that guy was a _dick_."

I snort at his reaction. "I actually called him that when I texted my friends about what happened. It was the _first time_ I ever used _that word_ to describe _anyone_."

They laugh at that.

"Sounds like he was the _perfect_ first person for that word." Sam says.

"You don't know the _half_ of it." I agree heartily.

"Wow. Well I came to tell y'all that breakfast is ready. Hope you like scrambled eggs and bacon." Dean says as he gets up.

We go to the kitchen to eat then go back to the library for yet another round of research.

I manage to fight the exhaustion until after dinner, but then I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I don't wake up again until nearly five the next evening. The first thing I notice, as I slowly wake up, is that there is a hand in mine.

I squeeze it and hear a gasp followed by " _Caitlin_? Are you _awake_?"

It's Sam and he sounds worried. I open my eyes and peer up at him. "Yeah." I croak, voice still rough from sleep.

" _Thank God_! We were really _worried_ when we couldn't wake you up in the morning."

I look at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What time is it?"

"It's about 5 in the evening. You slept for almost 24 hours, _again_. This is becoming a trend, Sleeping Beauty."

I'm _stunned_ by this. I can't wrap my head around how it could be possible, since I'm still as tired as I was the day before. "I think there's something _really_ wrong with me, Sam." I reply worriedly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean says as he enters the room. "I tried to call Cas, but he isn't answering, so I got you an appointment at a clinic in town since we determined it's nothing supernatural related."

I cringe at that. I have a major aversion to doctors and their love of poking people with needles. " _Great_." I grouse.

"We don't like doctors either, but sometimes you just have to suck it up and do what's best for _you_." Sam says as he notices my response.

"Y'all don't have a low pain tolerance, though." I complain. "I can't even pull out a _grass burr_ without tearing up and taking a few minutes to do it. I don't even like ripping off _Band-Aids_!"

"We'll be there with you as much as we can. You won't be alone in this. We're just worried about your _health_." Sam replies to my mini freak out, trying to calm me down.

It works. "You'll go _with_ me?"

"Of course! We _care_ about you, Caitlin." Dean affirms.

I smile at them and then Dean gets an idea. "Hey, how about we go out and get something to eat tonight? I think we could _all_ use the fresh air."

We all agree and I shoo them out so I can change and then we head into town. Dean chooses a nice little pizzeria and we have a good time together.

Later, I discover that we were being watched during this time.

A witch was instructed to bring me over and to then collect me when I crossed over by the coven she serves. She used a tracking spell to find me but she can't penetrate the Bunker's defenses, so she just watches it, waiting for us to leave.

I never leave the Winchesters' side, so she doesn't have a chance to grab me. Unfortunately, the same is _not_ true of the next day's trip to the clinic.

 **A/N: This chapter just serves to set up future events. Sorry if it's a bit too soap opera-y. I'll try to update this story daily or every other day, depending on how busy my college schedule gets. As always, reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N: I had a question about my use of italics within the story. I want to clarify that I use them to either illustrate thoughts, show something is written, or emphasize a word or phrase. Enjoy!**

 **Strange Magic**

We arrive at the clinic a few minutes before my appointment so that I have time to check in and fill out all the necessary information. The boys thought ahead and created a fake identity and health insurance for me before we came. I was lucky and they let me choose the last name.

"Caitlin Jones?" a nurse calls.

We all stand up and follow the nurse into an examination room. The walls, floors, everything, is white. The only real spot of color is the anatomy poster on the wall across from the examination table.

She does the typical routine: weight, height, blood pressure, medical questions, and then she tells us the doctor will be with us soon. I fidget on the paper sheet that covers the exam table, completely uncomfortable in this room.

"It's going to be okay." Sam promises as he rests a hand on my shoulder, grounding me.

"Yeah, it probably isn't even anything serious." Dean says lightly.

I jump as the doctor walks in. She's a shorter middle-aged lady with red hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. She's wearing a lab coat and reading a clipboard as she closes the door behind her.

"My name is Doctor Hope." she introduces herself to us. "I've been told you two are brothers to my patient, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean drawls. "We've been worried about our little sister and finally convinced her to get checked out." We figured that was the best cover that would guarantee they would be able to be in the room with me.

"It says here that you are having extreme exhaustion and constantly waking up tired." she says to me.

"Yeah, I feel like I can't recharge my batteries. I've actually remained unconscious for nearly 24 hours _twice_ now." I reply honestly. It's not a good idea to hide anything from someone trying to help you.

"That does sound serious." she remarks. "I'm going to order a blood test. If that comes up negative, then I'll recommend a CT scan to make sure there isn't anything wrong with your brain."

At the mention of a _blood test_ , I begin to go to pieces. My breathing picks up and tears start leaking from my eyes. My phobia of needles is about to be tested. To be honest, I don't even remember the last time I had a shot. I've always been a pretty healthy kid. When the doctor finishes talking, everyone notices I'm having a minor panic attack.

"Oh, dear! What's wrong, honey?" Dr. Hope asks gently.

"She has a fear of needles." Dean replies while Sam tries to calm me down.

"It'll be okay, Caitlin. We'll be with you the _whole time_." Sam assures.

I get my breathing under control, however, the tears seem to have a mind of their own. "I'm sorry. I don't seem to have much control on my emotions right now." I say, trying to suck it up. It's embarrassing how one little needle is undoing me like this.

"We'll try to get the test done as soon as possible so that you won't stress yourself out anticipating it." she replies sympathetically. She then leave the room to get everything ready, leaving us alone once more.

Both brothers turn to me. "It's not too bad." Dean says. "I've been in hospitals _loads_ of times and I'm fine."

"Yeah." Sam agrees as I wipe away my tears. "It'll only last for long enough to get the blood they need, and then you're done."

I begin to feel better as they continue to reassure me. When the nurse walks in with the needle and syringe, however, I start to shake.

"Okay, I'm just going to draw enough blood for a blood test." the nurse says, smiling at me.

"Probably best to just get it over with." Sam tells the nurse. "She has a fear of needles and the longer the wait, the more she'll freak out."

The nurse nods in understanding and readies the syringe. Dean gets directly in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders to ground me. It helps and I look up at him. "Just look at me, sweetheart. Just focus on me, okay?" he instructs.

"O-okay" I stutter and stare into his emerald eyes. I feel a painful sensation and turn to look, but Dean grabs my head and keeps my focus on him.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on me, _Cat_." He says the last word with a smirk, which earns him a glare from me. He just smiles smugly at me and I realize he was distracting me. When the nurse is done, he releases his hold on me.

"We'll send this to a lab to be analyzed. The results should come back in a few days. We'll call you when we get them back." she says before exiting the room.

"How are you?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I say blushingly.

"See! I _told_ you it'd be fine." Dean says teasingly.

Just then, the doctor walks back in. "I heard the blood draw went well." she says with a smile.

"Yeah. I just made it into a big deal, but my brothers helped me get through it." I reply as I look at Sam and Dean with gratitude in my eyes.

"Well I'm glad." She says as she looks at my file. "I was wondering if you could give me a few more details on your sleep patterns lately."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I reply.

"How much sleep do you get at night on average?"

" _Lately_ , I've slept about 12 hours every night, plus naps during the day."

"Alright, have you woken up during the night?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Have you been having any problems with emotions or been in stressful situations?"

" _Definitely_."

"Hmm." the doctor replies. "I can't be certain until I get the blood test back, but I think you may be suffering from hypersomnia."

"Is that serious?" Dean asks with concern.

"It's a sleeping disorder that can cause a person to constantly feel tired and fall asleep at any time, day or night. That part is dangerous if you're driving and fall asleep at the wheel or something like that, but it's not serious." she replies calmly.

"We'll know for sure in a few days. Until then, I'm going to prescribe sodium oxybate."

"It is taken at night and can improve your daytime sleepiness. I'm going to go write up the prescription for you. I'll be right back to answer any questions."

The doctor comes back later to release me with instructions to pick up my prescription ASAP and begin taking it tonight.

We walk back to the Impala and head to the nearby Walmart pharmacy to fill my prescription. We're told it will be a few minutes before it's ready.

"Can I get some cookie dough and ice cream? I want to bake some cookies and ice cream always makes me feel better." I beg, using my puppy eyes on them.

"Sure," Dean says, handing me some money. "You want one of us to go with you?"

"Nah, I've got this." I tell him and wander off to the food side of the store.

As I peruse the ice cream flavor options, I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. _I'm being watched,_ I think, and I begin to worry. I act casual and make my selection, then head to the cookies.

The feeling stays with me, and I quickly grab some cookies before walking back to Sam and Dean. Before I reach them, a woman steps out of an aisle and blocks my way.

"You've been a hard one to get alone, _sweetie_." she tells me.

She's dressed normal enough, just a t-shirt and jeans, but I can feel a powerful aura coming from her as she looks at me menacingly. Her eyes are dark, and so is her hair. She has one hand concealed in her purse while the other shoots out and grabs my arm in a constricting grip.

I begin to panic, but before I can scream for the Winchesters, she makes her move. Quick as a cobra, she jerks her hand out of the purse and blows some sort of black glittery dust in my face. I inhale it as it causes me to sneeze, and lose complete control of my body.

She chants some words, in what I figure to be Latin, causing my arms to release my food as my legs start following her out the door.

It is then that I realize that she must be a witch. If that's true, then I'm in _serious_ trouble. I have no training or protection to aid me in this situation. I wish I had taken Dean up on his offer and had one of the come with me. If I had, I wouldn't be in this mess.

All this runs through my head as I'm forcibly walked across the parking lot. We pass the Impala and I send up a silent prayer that the Winchesters will find me. Whatever this woman wants, it can't be good.

We stop by a nondescript white car and get in. She drives for a few minutes while I try to keep track of the number of turns and the road names without giving away what I'm doing. Considering I'm not in control of _any_ part of my body, it isn't hard to hide. The fact that she is even letting me see where we are going does _not_ bode well for me.

We pull up to a cookie cutter house in a white picket fence type of neighborhood. It somehow makes it creepier, the fact she is living in such a normal place. Evil is supposed to reside in scary forests and abandoned houses, not Mister Roger's neighborhood.

She gets out and heads to the door with another wave of her hand. While she unlocks the door, I'm internally screaming at my body to ' _RUN_!', but it's still under her spell.

The interior of her home looks normal enough, almost cheery There's a brown suede couch, white lace curtains, and even some paintings on the wall. The kitchen is similarly bright with its big window and colorful flowers on the table, but then she unlocks a door that leads down to the basement.

Once we descend the stairs, I can tell this is where she practices her magic. The room is only lit by candles, giving it a gloomy, ominous appearance. Against one of the walls is what can only be described as an altar.

There are a variety of symbols scrawled all over it, some that I vaguely recognize, but most completely foreign to me. On the altar are an array of black magic objects, including a skull. I can even see a bowl and knife stained with blood. Overall, it seems like she's trying to establish a menacing atmosphere. Truthfully, it seems a bit cliché and overdone, especially the open spell book surrounded by parchments and herbs on a table off to the side.

We begin moving to the far wall and that's when I see the chains. They're mounted on the wall that I'm walking toward. She stops me as I stand right in front of them, and locks them on my wrists. After she checks that they are secure, she chants under her breath.

I can finally control my body, but the spell has a kick in the form of a wave of exhaustion, triggering me to sink into unconsciousness.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam and Dean pick up Caitlin's prescription and head to the food section to find her. They run across an employee cleaning up ice cream and cookie dough packages that are scattered across the floor.

"Well the ice cream is ruined, but the cookie dough should be fine. Just have to clean off the ice cream and weird dust." they hear the employee mutter quietly.

At the mention of something weird, they look closer and see sparkling black dust coating the mess on the floor. They look at each other, both wearing frowns. "You don't think-" Sam starts.

"Nah, couldn't be." Dean interrupts, not sounding very convinced.

They quickly divide the store, each starting at the opposite end. When they meet in the middle, they're both empty handed. Not a sign of the girl anywhere. They realize this means that the mess they stumbled upon earlier had been Caitlin's.

Sam presents his deduction worriedly. "Dean, I think that dust was some form of magic. I think a witch took Caitlin."

"Freaking witches!" Dean vents. "I hate those guys!" While Dean expresses his disgust, Sam begins to think of their next move. No way are they going to let some witch get away with kidnapping Caitlin under their noses.

"Let's go to the Bunker and do a tracking spell. It's the only way we have to find her." Sam suggests. He remembers a spell performed by Bobby long ago and prays it will work.

"Good idea." Dean utters as they hurry to the Impala. He's worried about what could be happening to the younger girl while they're trying to locate her.

As they drive, Dean turns to Sam. "Do you think this witch is the reason Caitlin ended up in our world?"

"I don't know, but I hope not, for Caitlin's sake. She was pulled through to a random location; it's different from Balthazar's spell. It would take a significant amount of dark magic to accomplish that."

"You think a demon or coven is involved?"

"Probably, we need to find Caitlin quickly, who knows what they plan to do with her."

Dean steps on the gas and they rocket back to the Bunker to perform the tracking spell.

When Sam and Dean arrive at the Bunker, they quickly hop out of the Impala and race down the stairs. "You get the spell incantation and I'll set up the map and pendulum." Dean shouts to Sam as he rushes down the hall. They meet back up in the library and Sam recites the incantation.

"Thank God! She's in Lebanon, Maple Street." Sam announces when the pendulum stops, pointing to that area on the map.

"Let's go! You got the witch killing bullets?" Dean asks as he grabs his favorite gun.

"Yeah, enough to wipe out a whole coven if we need to." Sam replies, showing Dean the box of ammo they keep handy in case they run into a witch.

"Let's hope for Caitlin's sake that it's just one. I'd hate to think what a coven would do with her." Dean replies with a shudder.

That statement added a sense of urgency and they quickly loaded up before peeling out and rocketing toward the witch's lair.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I'm jerked back to consciousness by a hard slap on my cheek.

"Ouch!" I exclaim, opening my eyes and glaring at the witch who is standing above me with a smirk on her face. There are no windows or a clock in the room, so I have no idea how long I was out.

"Rise and shine! We have a fun day ahead of us." she gloats.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Mággisa but my friends call me Maggie." she replies flippantly. "I'm the one who brought you from your world to mine."

As she is saying this, she begins scurrying around the room and setting things up. The altar is now lit and she is pulling out a rolling table with restraints fastened to it.

"W-why did you b-bring me here?" I question, my voice trembling at the sight of what is obviously a table used for torture.

"Oh sweetie" she replies. "You should be honored! You're a very important piece in a plan that will transform this world forever!"

"Great! I feel like such a VIP, what with the chains and all." I snap sarcastically, channeling my inner Dean.

"You were chosen specifically from infancy for this role. Only you can fulfill our plans. "

"Our? So you're not alone in this crazy scheme?"

"Sweetie, I am but one member of a coven of witches, the Grand Coven to be precise."

"Not the Mega Coven?" I tease, knowing I need to keep her talking. She looks at me in confusion. "It's a future thing." I reply vaguely.

"Be that as it may." she continues. "The Grand Coven has always taken a particular interest in you, and they chose me to get what we need. You will bring about the Age of the Witch!"

"I'm flattered, but I'm going to have to pass. I'm not a fan of witches." I reply with false bravado. This proves to be the wrong response as I see a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"We don't need your cooperation." she replies with a sneer. "Just your blood, all of it in fact."

She springs on me then, wrenching me up off the ground so fast my head spins. She proceeds to unlock my chains then drags me to the table. She throws me down on it and fastens the restraints tightly to my wrists and ankles, effectively immobilizing me.

I notice the table is sloped and gulp anxiously when I catch sight of the dips running along either side of me into a hole directly below me.

"When the Winchesters get here, they're going to kill you!" I spit at her.

She just smiles unsettlingly. "If they do then you'll be stuck here forever, sweetie. I'm the only one who can send you back. That's how the ritual works."

I deflate at that. I know she can do anything to me and I won't be able to do anything to protect myself. I'm completely vulnerable and defenseless now.

I decide to stall her with questions, on the slim chance that the Winchesters are on their way to rescue me.

"So what is this plan that requires my b-blood?" I ask, trying and failing to keep a tremble out of my voice at the word blood. I know that if she wants blood then she'll cut me up. I can only hope she doesn't decide to torture me as well.

"We're going to use it to revive our weakened magic, taking our rightful place as the rulers of humanity! None would _dare_ to stand against us with the power we would wield!" she exclaims passionately.

Well I obviously can't allow that to happen, it would change the past immensely and it would all be because of me. Not to mention the fact that many would die if a bunch of evil witches ruled the world. I decide to find out more, especially about why it has to be _my_ blood.

"What's so special about my blood?" I interrogate.

"You are a rare individual, sweetie." she replies, "There is no one else with blood like yours. Your blood contains a very powerful magic that there is no equal to."

"How is that possible?" I ask, genuinely confused on how I could be so special.

"Enough of this. I'm afraid Q&A time is over." she replies with a smirk. "Now we get to the fun part!"

All of a sudden, there is a searing pain coming from my left arm. I groan and turn to look at the source and see that she slashed a thin line from the base of my palm to my elbow. I glare at her as I try to keep my eyes from watering from the pain.

She repeats the slash on my other arm and I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip to keep from screaming. When I open them, I see that blood has begun to flow from her slices. It's oozing down my arm and running into the troughs where it will eventually flow through the hole, into a bowl waiting to collect my blood.

"I'm going to take my time with you and enjoy this moment." she jeers as she makes two more slashes, this time through my jeans and into my skin from my knee to my ankle on both legs. Even in my pain-riddled mind, I realize how stupid it was to do that. The cloth will soak up a good bit of the blood she so desperately needs.

It's becoming harder and harder to hold back my cries with each slash she makes. When she stabs deep into my left shoulder, I let lose a bloodcurdling scream. She gives it a small twist before yanking it out, causing me to cry out again.

"There we go!" Mággisa exclaims happily. "It's so much more fun when you scream!"

Blood begins flowing from the wound and I begin to feel a bit light headed. I wish she would just get it over with, but she continues to make slashes and jabs of varying severity. Then, she unexpectedly slices my shirt open and peels it away.

"A nice blank canvas just waiting for me to carve it into a masterpiece." she says sadistically.

She runs the blade of her knife in swirls across my stomach, putting enough pressure to draw blood. She also carves an 'M' over my heart. "Every artist signs their work." she cackles gleefully.

By this point, I have lost a lot of blood from the array of deep cuts all over my body. I can feel my life draining away and let loose a single tear at the intense pain, knowing I won't survive this. I've given up all hope that the Winchesters will rescue me.

As my senses begin to fade, I hear a commotion from the basement stairs. The last thing I hear is "Cat!" before I'm swallowed in darkness.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Y'all are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

"We _never_ would have found this place without a tracking spell! It's all so apple pie." Dean comments as they pull over across the street from the house where the witch is holding Caitlin.

The house looks just like the others in the neighborhood. Neatly clipped lawn, fresh looking paint, well maintained exterior, and a tidy little porch. They swiftly load their guns and conceal them in their waistbands before approaching the little house.

Sam stands in front of Dean, blocking him from view as he easily picks the lock, and they enter. "What, no dead rabbits or satanic symbols?" Dean asks sarcastically as they search the house.

"Just one door left, she must be in there." Sam says quietly, pointing to the last door in the house.

They stealthily approach the door and pause to listen. They can only hear one voice, which makes them hopeful there is only one witch. ' _1, 2, 3…..'_ Dean mouths. On three, they burst through the door and rush down the stairs with guns drawn. They spare a split second to take in the scene in front of them as they reach the bottom.

" _Cat_!" Dean shouts, seeing Caitlin laying on a bloodstained table.

There are cuts crisscrossing her body in bleeding lines. Her blood is close to overflowing the bowl placed to capture it. Caitlin, incredibly pale under the crimson, hasn't moved since they burst in. Her eyes are closed, and they can't tell if she is even breathing.

"You're too late." the witch cackles. "In a few minutes your _precious_ Caitlin will be dead and her blood will open the doors for the _reign of witches_!"

Before he can react, Dean is soaring across the room, crashing into a bookshelf. The books rain down on his bruised body as he is momentarily stunned.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, moving to aim at the witch. Just as he shoots, she sends him flying through the air, his shot missing its mark. He slams into a table covered in parchment and gets back to his feet. He sees Dean is back on his feet as well, and they exchange a meaningful look, making a plan in their subtle movements.

They hear the witch chanting as they're suddenly plunge into subzero temperatures. Their lips turn blue, their skin frosting over as they shake violently. The witch claps her hands together and gloats over them. "It's almost complete! You're too weak to stop a powerful Natural like myself, I've been practicing the art for centuries!" she crows.

Dean can feel a numbness spreading through his body and knows he has a limited amount of time before he freezes to death. He gathers all his strength and steadies his shaking hand enough to put a witch killing bullet right between her eyes. He's surprised at his lucky shot.

"Not today, _bitch_." he spits as she drops to the floor, dead. With her death, Mággisa's spell dissipates, allowing the brothers to jump into action.

Wasting no time, Sam and Dean rush to Caitlin's side. While Dean frees her from the shackles, Sam checks for a pulse.

"Dean" he says worriedly. "Her pulse is rapid, but barely there. We need to get her to a hospital, _NOW_!" He rips off his outer shirt and tears it into strips. He ties these around the worst of her wounds, trying to slow her bleeding out. He also notices her lips are turning blue, not a good sign.

Dean finally gets her free, scoops her off the table, wraps her in his jacket to keep her warm, and cradles her against his chest as they rush up the stairs and to the Impala. He quickly passes her to Sam in the backseat. Sam quickly elevates her legs, not her head, to keep blood flowing to her brain. Dean jumps into the driver's seat and barrels toward the nearest hospital.

Luckily, they had passed a sign a mile away from the neighborhood that showed the hospital was only a couple miles away. They squeal into the parking lot and jump out with their charge in their arms as they race to the ER.

"We need a doctor!" Dean yells as they enter the building.

They are surrounded by medical personnel, who take Caitlin and quickly wheel her away on a gurney. Sam and Dean try to follow, but are stopped in their tracks by a nurse.

"You can't go back there." she says sympathetically, seeing the terror and worry in their eyes.

Desperately, Dean says, "She's lost a lot of blood, we just need to know she's _okay_. She's our little sister.", using the cover they had developed.

"A doctor will come find you _as soon_ as they have news. In the meantime, I'll need you to answer some questions and fill out some paper work." she replies kindly as she guides them to the waiting room.

They sit down without a word. Sam puts his head in his hands while Dean stares at the door they just whisked Caitlin through. The nurse returns with the paperwork and hands it to Dean.

"I'm Nurse Shannon, by the way. Holler for me if you need anything." she says, then leaves them alone once more.

Dean drags his eyes away from the door and stares at the paper work. It's the typical medical crap and he just robotically starts filling it out. They had just went through all this earlier that day so he was able to complete it.

When he finishes, he takes it up to the front desk then shuffles back to his seat to continue his vigil. After that, they don't move. They saw all the blood, they know Caitlin is fighting for her _life_ right now, and they want to be there when the doctor comes out.

It's several hours later before a doctor comes through the doors and says "Jones?"

Sam and Dean shoot up from their seats and rush to the doctor. The doctor's face is neutral so they can't tell what kind of news they are about to receive.

"How is she?" Sam asks anxiously.

"She's stable now, but it was touch and go for a while. She lost a nearly lethal amount of blood. A few more minutes without a transfusion and she probably wouldn't have made it. As it is, she went into hypovolemic shock. That means that she lost over 50% of her blood. This can cause organ failure, but we were early enough to where there wasn't any permanent damage."

Relieved that she's alive, Dean asks, "Where is she? Can we visit her?"

"She has fallen into a coma, but you may still visit her. I'll have a nurse escort you to her room."

"Thank you, doctor." Sam says as the doctor turns and leaves them.

"Thank God she's _okay_." Dean breathes in relief. He had begun to convince himself that they were too late.

"Yeah." Sam agrees. "But if what the doctor said is true, then she isn't out of the woods yet. Comas are _serious_ and she may or may not wake up."

Dean curses. "What are we going to _do_? We can't just _leave_ her here. We _promised_ to get her home! What if a case comes up while she's out and we have to leave?"

"Let's just go visit her." Sam says, attempting to calm him. "Maybe we'll be able to come up with a plan for if she stays under." The brothers walk up to Caitlin's room and open the door, unprepared for what they see.

Wrapped in bandages, she looks so small in the bed. They have her hooked up to a variety of tubes and wires and the only sound is the beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the ventilator aiding in her breathing.

They each take a side of the bed and grasp her hands. They are cold to the touch and completely limp.

"She has yet to regain consciousness or show any signs of reacting." a voice says from the door.

The brothers jump and whip their heads up to see the doctor from earlier standing there.

"She is young and healthy though. I'm sure she is fighting hard to get back to her two caring brothers." he says.

"She's pretty stubborn." Dean says with a small smile.

"Is there any other family?" the doctor asks.

"No." Sam replies. "Just us."

"I see. Do you know _how_ this happened? If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was _tortured_ , with the array of cuts all over her body."

"She was attacked, and by the time we showed up and chased the person away, she had already passed out." Sam replies sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she seems like such a sweet and innocent girl. The world can be very _cruel_."

With that, the doctor exits the room and the boys both turn their attention back to Caitlin.

"Come on, Cat. Come back to us." Dean whispers.

As the hours slipped away, they began to feel drowsy and eventually both fell asleep. When they woke up, Caitlin remained unchanged.

"What are we going to _do_?" Sam asks Dean with a worried look on his face.

"We _can't_ leave her alone, but we _need_ to find out if that witch was working alone or if she was part of a coven." Dean replies, torn between revenge and watching over Caitlin.

"We can take turns." Sam suggests thoughtfully. "One watches over and protects her, while the other hunts down any other witches responsible. You and I both know that one witch couldn't have brought her over alone. Odds are there is a coven responsible and we need to keep Caitlin away from them."

"You're right." Dean agrees, liking the suggestion since it let them protect and hunt. "You take first watch. I need some air to clear my head, and then I'll head back to the witch's house. Maybe there will be _some sort_ of clue there."

With that, Dean leaves and Sam continues to sit vigil over Caitlin.

A few days after Caitlin slipped into her coma, the brothers got a call from Dr. Hope.

She let them know that her original diagnosis was correct given the evidence from the blood test. She instructs them to continue using the medicine she prescribed and not skip it as doing so could lead to a more prolonged episode.

"A lot of good that does." Dean says darkly. "She has to _wake up_ first."

"At least _when_ she does, we will have a way to prevent those episodes." Sam points out, trying to get Dean to think more positive.

"If there is _one_ thing she's good at, it's sleeping for an extremely long period of time. Do you think our Sleeping Beauty will _ever_ wake up?" Dean worries, blaming himself for her ever getting in this situation in the first place.

"We just have to hope for the best." Sam sighs tiredly.

Over the month, they continue to search, but never find anything. Mággisa had covered her tracks well. They never find so much as a name or past address.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I'm floating in a sea of nothingness for what feels like days, weeks even. I wonder what's going on. I should be dead, but this definitely isn't heaven, nor hell. It's more like a void, as if I was tossed into the Empty, as Billie threatened for the brothers.

Maybe it's because I'm not from this dimension. Maybe there's nowhere for me to go, so I'm stuck in a sort of limbo. If I could feel anything, I would've shuddered at that thought. Being stuck like this, with only my thoughts for all eternity sounds like the worst torture ever!

Suddenly, I spot a pinprick of light in the distance. It's blinding and I hold my hand up to shield my eyes. I'm shocked when I realize that I'm actually in my body…sort of. I thought I had no form.

The light grows steadily closer and begins to take shape. It slowly condenses into the form of a woman, dimming as she grows nearer. I can see that she has short dark hair, and I think I recognize her.

She smiles at me. "Hello Caitlin."

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How did you _get_ here?" I fire off rapidly.

"My name is Tessa, I'm a reaper."

So I did recognize her, I was hoping I was wrong because seeing her could only mean one thing. "So I'm dead?" I ask sadly, lowering my head. Looks like this is my eternal resting place, at least it's….roomy.

"Not _yet_ , you are at a point where you get to make a decision." she says.

I whip my head up at that. What does she mean I get to make a decision? Unless she is referring to the decision to move on or remain as a ghost…

"Few people are given this opportunity." she continues. "Even Dean wasn't given this chance. In fact, he is only alive because of a deal made by his father."

I remember that episode very clearly. So much heartbreak in the Winchesters' lives stems from that day. "Why am _I_ so special then?" I question. " _Dean_ is 100 times more important than me."

She comes up and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You are more important than you realize." she replies cryptically as she looks me in the eye.

"What could _possibly_ be so important about a malfunctioning screw-up of a person like me?" I say dejectedly.

"It isn't my place to tell you. It is something you must discover yourself."

" _Wow_ , you take vague and cryptic to a whole new level." I snark. I'm not a fan of mysterious sounding answers like that. I prefer straightforward and intelligible responses. She just stands there, so I come up with a new question.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" I ask skeptically. "You could be tricking me. For all I know, you're just _pretending_ to be a reaper."

"You don't." she replies. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"Fine." I say tired of getting no real answers. "What _decision_ am I supposed to make?"

"Whether to stay or go." Tessa says.

"You mean whether I want to stay in this weird place or go somewhere else? If so, then I definitely want to go." I reply, a bit puzzled.

She grimaces at my response. "I'll clarify. Do you want to go back to your body or do you want to move on?"

"If I go back, will I remain in the coma or will I get better?" I interrogate. I'd rather not go back to get stuck in a comatose state.

"You will wake up." she responds simply.

"Well then, it's easy." I reply. "I want to live."

"Are you certain that's what you want?" Tessa asks. "You have suffered a very traumatic experience. It will be a long road to recovery in both your body and your mind, not to mention the impact on your _soul_."

"What do you _mean_? What about my soul?"

"If you choose to wake up, your body will be extremely weak. You've been in a coma for nearly a month and right now, the only thing keeping you breathing is a tube down your throat pushing air in and out of your lungs. Your body has almost fully shutdown with the absence of your soul."

"Your mind will be filled with images of _everything_ that has happened to you. The terror, the pain, the torture, the blood flowing out of your body. _All_ this will fill your head and keep you awake at night. Are you really ready to deal with all of this?"

"And my soul? What sort of things will that suffer?" I ask anxiously. Body and mind can heal with time, but I'm not sure about the soul.

"This trial has set in motion something in your soul which _cannot_ be stopped. It is undergoing a slow transformation that could have _dire_ consequences or could prove to be an amazing turn of events." she reveals.

I think over my choices. I know it would be easier to give up, to just surrender and forget everything, but then I reminisce back on the past few days. Sure, there were some dark moments, but through it all, the Winchesters were always there for me.

What started as complete strangers began to feel more like brothers. I know if I die, they will never forgive themselves. I just can't put them through all that. I can deal with the repercussions later.

"My choice is to _fight_." I say confidently to Tessa. "I have two worried brothers that need me to return to them."

"If you're sure this is what you wish, then I can send you back. You will still have to fight, but at least you'll have a chance." she replies.

"I'm _sure_." I say, assured in my choice.

Tessa steps up to me and touches my forehead. With a bright flash of light, I feel myself jerked back into my body.

At first, it feels like the past few weeks, floating in nothingness. This time, however, I can hear occasional snippets of conversation. "Won't last much longer" "Come back" "No sign" "Pull the plug"

That last one has me worried. If they pull the plug, then I'll never have a chance. I try to open my eyes, but they refuse to budge. Worried, I try to wiggle my toes, and then move my fingers, but nothing seems to work. It's a few hours before I become aware of the pressure on my hands.

As I concentrate on that sensation, I can slowly feel the shape of a hand, which means that there is someone holding my hands. I strain my senses outward, and finally feel a presence on both sides of me. I recognize that two different people must be sitting beside me and automatically think ' _Sam and Dean'_.

Their presence calms me down. I'm going to have an arduous fight to regain control of my body.

I decide to start with my fingers. I focus on trying to make them move, to show Sam and Dean that I'm here and battling.

After what seems like several more hours, my left pinky twitches.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

When Caitlin nears the one-month mark of her coma, the doctors delivered some bad news.

"If there's no sign of change in the next day or two, she may never wake again." the doctor tells Sam, who is on watching duty at the time. "You may need to consider pulling the plug and letting her go."

Sam, devastated by this, immediately calls Dean to relay the news. Dean returns to the hospital and together he and Sam grasp Caitlin's hands tightly and pray that she wakes up soon. They had been praying to Cas every day, but he had yet to show up.

They begin to drift off, and Sam almost misses Caitlin's finger twitch. He wakes up when he feels her move, jerking his head up to look at her. He sees no change and chalks it up to a dream, leaning back to resume his watch.

A few hours later, Dean wakes up from a finger of the hand he's holding, twitching. Sam, seeing his brother whip his head up and stare at Caitlin, says, "What's wrong Dean?"

"I _swear_ I felt her finger move." Dean replies, not taking his eyes off Caitlin.

"I thought that too, a few hour or so ago, but there hasn't been any change. I think it's just wishful thinking."

Dean leans back and looks at his brother. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna go grab some coffee. You want some?"

"Sure." Sam replies and Dean heads out of the room, he returns with two Styrofoam cups of lukewarm coffee and they continue to watch over Caitlin.

She still looks deathly pale and even smaller against the stark white hospital sheets. All of her bandages have been removed, even the ones on the really deep cuts.

Those had needed stitches, which were removed while she was unconscious.

He just wants to wrap her up in a blanket and carry her away from the harsh lights and antiseptic smell of the hospital, but he knows that without these machines she would die.

After yet another hour or so, Caitlin moves both her left and right pinkies. The boys are wide-awake this time, and they both feel it. They look at each other excitedly and then turn to Caitlin.

"Caitlin? Caitlin, can you hear me?" Dean says breathlessly.

They begin to give up hope after an hour passes, but then her right finger twitches again.

"Thank _God_!" Sam breathes.

They are relieved to know that she is still in there and is obviously fighting to come back.

"You keep _fighting_ , Caitlin." Dean says to her still form. "You keep fighting and come back to us. We promised to get you home and we plan to _keep_ that promise. I'm so sorry we let his happen to you. I should have looked out for you more and not let you go off on your own."

 **A/N: Tried to put some more Winchesters' POV in this chapter since it was pretty sparse in the last one. I also went through and added POV breaks since I just realized it didn't save those. Hope y'all are enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow.**

 **P.S. Props to anyone who catches my various references, including the last name ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Breakthrough**

Meanwhile, I'm fighting to get back control of my body. I hate not being able to say anything. I want to comfort Dean and tell him it wasn't his fault.

I can tell he is beating himself up, in true Dean Winchester fashion, and I hate to be the cause of his pain. I at least want to be able to open my eyes to see them, it's awkward to only be able to hear and feel.

Then I hear Sam say something that simultaneously fills me with joy and breaks my heart.

"You've definitely earned your status as our sister." Sam says with a hitch in his breathing. "You're strong but broken, just like us. Please come back, Sleeping Beauty." he pleads. "The doctors say that if you don't fully wake up soon, then you may never be able to."

 _I'm trying!_ I think as I fight to gain more control.

I'm overjoyed to hear him call me ' _sister'_ without it being a cover. We may have only know each other for a few days, but I feel like I've gotten pretty close to them. I've told them stuff my own family never knew. They've seen me at my most vulnerable and they've even glimpsed my bad side.

I renew my efforts with a new strength and manage to squeeze both their hands. It's really weak, barely even a squeeze really, but I'm thrilled with my progress. I feel them squeeze back and hear Dean say happily, "We should tell her doctor that she is beginning to wake up."

He must hit the call button because not long after he says that, I hear a new voice.

"What's wrong?" a male voice says.

"She's beginning to wake up, Doc." Dean replies, "She moved her pinkies and squeezed our hands."

 _That must be the doctor_ , I realize.

"That's _excellent_ news!" he says. "She must really be fighter."

I feel his presence, as he must be checking my vitals.

"There is definitely a slight increase in brain activity." he says. "Call me if anything else changes." He then walks out of the room.

I decide to focus my efforts on opening my eyes. After another couple of hours, I slowly blink them open, then immediately squeeze them shut again as I'm met by a blinding light.

"I think she opened her eyes!" I hear Sam exclaim excitedly.

"Caitlin? Can you show us your beautiful hazel eyes?" Dean asks hopefully.

I slowly open them again to a blurry world. As my eyes adjust, as much as they can without my glasses, I recognize two blobs that must be Sam and Dean.

"This is becoming a bad habit, Sleeping Beauty." Dean scolds lightly, sounding relieved now that my eyes are open.

I manage a weak smile around the ventilator tube as Sam hits the call button. The doctor reenters the room. "Oh good, she's fully awake." he states as he walks toward my bed.

He checks the machines again and turns to the brothers. "Her vitals are much better. We can probably remove the tube and switch to an oxygen cannula instead."

"That sounds great, doc." Dean says happily.

"If you two will hold her down, I'll extract it." The doctor suggests.

Sam and Dean each put their weight on my arms and legs as the doctor pulls the tube out. I weakly struggle since it feels really uncomfortable, but soon it's out and a cannula replaces it.

"I'll have a nurse bring some ice chips for her. Her throat's going to be sore from the tube." the doctor says as he leaves to find a nurse.

"You might want these." Sam smiles as he places my glasses on my face. With the world fully in focus I take in the appearance of the brothers. They both look terrible, as if they haven't slept much in weeks. I frown at that and try to speak, but it hurts too much.

"De', S'm" I manage to get out before a coughing fit racks my body.

Just then, the nurse walks in. When I stop coughing, she bustles over with a bowl full of ice chips.

"You should suck on these to help your throat, _sweetie_." she says with a smile.

Unfortunately, that pet name dredges up memories of what happened and I have a mini panic attack. I start to hyperventilate as flashes of the torture invade my mind. I can _feel_ the blade slicing into my skin. _See_ the crimson seep out of the lines she drew.

"Whoa!" Dean says, "It's okay, Caitlin. You're safe. Just breathe.." he soothes.

I calm down and grab an ice chip to suck on. The nurse looks at me sympathetically before hurrying out of the room. I look over and Sam and Dean both have concerned looks on their faces. "What was that about?" Sam asks gently.

The ice helps my throat and I'm able to answer, "T-tha-at's wh-what the w-wit-tch c-called m-me." I stutter hoarsely. My throat is still pretty irritated, making it difficult to speak clearly. It's also harder to speak while lying flat on the bed.

They look at each other before Dean says, "She can't hurt you anymore. I killed her."

My eyes widen and tear up as I remember what she told me 'I'm the only one who can send you back.'

"Crap!" Dean exclaims as tears run down my face and I begin to sob with the knowledge that I'll never get home now. Never see my family or friends again. Never graduate college or anything else I wanted to do back home. I was a year ahead and scheduled to graduate that May, but now it's impossible.

I sob harder when I think of everyone I have to leave behind. I had some amazing friends and a loving family. I'll miss them all dearly.

"What did I say?" Dean cries with panic in his voice. I can't speak so I just shake my head and squeeze the hands that are still in mine.

"It's okay, Caitlin." Sam's soft voice says sadly. He gets up and sits beside me, pulling me into his arms and hugging me.

I just completely fall apart in his arms. He's the only thing holding me up and I'm too weak to hug back, so I just bury my head in his chest and let it all out. I can feel Dean's hand on my back and use it to try to ground myself. I finally stop crying and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

"I think she's asleep." Sam whispers quietly. Caitlin has gone completely limp in his arms, her sobs having petered off.

Dean looks lost. "What brought that on? You'd think she was _sad_ the bitch that kidnapped her is dead!"

"I think it's more than that. We won't know for sure until she wakes up." Sam replies, carefully laying Caitlin back on the bed while she sleeps peacefully. He gently wipes the tear tracks from her face before pulling the sheet over her.

"Looks like that hypersomnia is still an issue for her." Dean observes.

"Well she never even got to start the medication, so I'm not surprised. I'm sure the past day or so that she remembers hasn't really _helped_." Sam replies, watching the rise and fall of Caitlin's chest.

He's relieved that she can perform that action without that tube. She looks much better now without it and in a more relaxed sleeping position. She actually looks like she's alive. He shifts on the bed and can feel the wetness from her tears soaking his shirt.

He may have played it cool to Dean, but he is really worried about her. He knows she has been dealing with a lot of crap, and he knows this experience has to be hard on her. He thinks back to first seeing her in the basement. He had thought they were too late when he laid eyes on her still body. That had _terrified_ him and as soon as he could, he had checked to make sure she wasn't gone.

He can tell the trauma will haunt her for a while and that random things, like the nurse calling her 'sweetie', will trigger flashbacks. He hopes she can get past it; they were making such good progress with her before this happened. When they eventually find a way to get her home, she might cheer up. That was put on hold as they hunted down the coven, but when they get back to the Bunker they'll double their efforts.

He looks over at Dean and sees that he is staring at Caitlin's face with a mixture of guilt, worry, love, and compassion. Sam knows he was speaking for _both_ of them when he told Caitlin she was officially a Winchester. Dean loves her as a sister and he feels the same.

It had surprised him when he realized how much he had grown to care for the younger girl. Sitting in the room and watching her lifeless body the past month had made him realize that he had already, in a way, adopted her into their little family. It's going to be hard to say goodbye to her when they finally get her home to her own dimension.

He decides to catch a few hours of sleep while Caitlin is out and settles back into his chair, his head in his arms on the bed.

Meanwhile, Dean is beating himself up. He saw the look of shock and horror on Caitlin's face when he told her the witch was dead. Her face had crumpled, as if he had told her someone she loved was gone.

He is confused by the reaction she had. When she broke down in his brother's arms, he hadn't known what to do. He has a feeling there is something she isn't telling them, but it will have to wait til she wakes up again.

He's glad he can count on her waking up now. Those weeks of her being in a coma were nerve racking. He was almost convinced that they were too slow and she was stuck like he had been all those years ago. He didn't tell Sam, but on one of his shifts, he had pulled out an Ouija board. His hopes were crushed when the planchette never moved.

He looks over and sees his brother settling in to get a few hours of sleep. He's glad Sam is resting. Neither of them have slept much since Caitlin disappeared at the store.

He thinks back to when they were at Walmart. Why didn't he _insist_ one of them go with her? _None_ of this would've happened if he had protected her better. They _knew_ something could be after her, but he just let her walk off. If she had died, he never would've forgiven himself.

"I'm so _sorry_ , Caitlin." he whispers brokenly to her slumbering form, "It's _all my fault_."

He settles in to watch over both his siblings. Just like Sam, he had already adopted her into their family in his mind. He must doze off, because he wakes to a muffled cough. Alert, he looks over to see that Caitlin is awake and trying to stifle her coughing.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I wake up and collapse into a coughing fit. I try to muffle it with my arm to keep from waking up Sam and Dean, but I see Dean begin to stir. He looks over at me then hands me a glass of water. "This should help." he whispers to me, since Sam is still asleep.

After I get my coughing under control, I look over at Dean. "Thanks." I croak with a smile. I can tell he's debating whether to ask me something. "What is it?" I ask, trying to encourage him.

"What was all that about earlier?" he asks with a concerned look on his face.

The smile falls off my face at that. "Umm…I'll tell you later." I hedge, trying to stall. Dean doesn't look happy.

"Why can't you tell me _now_?" he insists.

I think of an excuse quickly. "I'd rather do this back in the Bunker. More privacy and I'll have enough energy to explain by then."

"Is it really that _bad_?" he questions, sounding apprehensive. He has a worried frown on his face and his arms are crossed.

I just hang my head, hoping he will drop it. I _really_ don't want to talk about it.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Dean says and quickly leaves the room. I can tell he's upset that I won't talk to him, but I just can't hang even more guilt on him. I know if I tell him, he will blame himself for everything, per usual.

Just then, Sam begins to stir. "Where's Dean?" he mumbles groggily as he looks around the room.

"Coffee run." I reply simply.

He turns to look at me. "How are you? I know it's been a _rough_ few days, well technically month."

"I just want to get back to the Bunker, hospitals make me _nervous_." I reply sullenly.

He chuckles at that. "As soon as the doctor says you're okay to leave, we'll bust you out."

"What do you mean? I'm the picture of health!" I joke weakly as I cough again.

"Tell you what." he says. "If you can sit up on your own then we'll sign you out."

I take him up on his challenge and try to sit up, but only get halfway before I have to give up and flop back on the bed.

"Thought so." he laughs as I cross my arms and glare at him grumpily.

Dean walks in at that time. "What are you two bickering about?" he asks, looking between Sam and I.

"Sam's laughing because I want to leave but am too weak to even sit up." I reply grouchily.

"Don't worry." he teases. "You'll be able to kick his ass soon enough."

"With what muscles? I couldn't even do that before." I giggle. The pain meds are definitely working.

"We'll soon fix that." he replies with a devilish smirk.

"Why do I feel like that is going to involve you kicking my ass a lot?" I reply, wary of the look he gave me. I know it is going to be a long road to recovery, and if he's serious about training me, then it's going to involve a lot of pain and sore muscles.

"We'll go easy on the invalid." Sam ribs. I turn and stick my tongue out at him. "Real mature." he rolls his eyes at me.

At that moment the doctor walks in. "Well Caitlin, it looks like your recovery is going well. We'll schedule a few tests to make sure there isn't any brain damage, but your body has healed quite well." he says as he checks my charts. "We'll start you on soft foods and if you continue to progress like this you should be okay to leave in about a week."

"That's great!" Dean exclaims, "She was just complaining about wanting to leave."

"Well I wouldn't be checking out just yet, you still need the IV to nourish your body along with soft foods. You lost a lot of blood and your body is still really weak. We'll start you on some iron tablets to help with that. You'll also need some physical therapy to build back the muscles that atrophied as well as loosen up your shoulder. I noticed it seems a bit stiff from the knife wound." he says to me. I just nod and he leaves to send a nurse in with some food.

"I'm not eating that!" I exclaim when they bring me green jello.

"I thought you wanted to get out." Dean mocks, trying to manipulate me into eating.

"But it's green! I don't eat green things unless they're m&ms."

"Well you need to eat your greens to get strong." Dean goads with a wink.

"Fine." I sigh tiredly and begin to eat. It's not as bad as I thought it would be and I can see the smug look on Dean's face after I finish it all quickly. "Shut up." I mumble, feeling the tug of sleep pull me under.

 **A/N: Sorry for how late at night this chapter is, college is tiring. I tried to do some research for all the medical stuff in this fic. I've never been admitted in a hospital so I have zero personal experience to draw on. I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated if you have the time :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Living For You**

The days pass and I get stronger. Near the beginning, I spend a lot of time sleeping, but as I regain my strength, I'm able to stay awake longer. This leads to a lot of boredom on my part. Since I can't stand on my own, I manage to persuade the brothers into taking me to the little garden in a wheelchair.

" _Dean_ …" Sam warns. Dean is racing me down the hall, causing me to giggle from his antics. I'm off the oxygen, but they still had to move my IV bags to the hooks on the chair. The rush of the wind on my face is exhilarating. Laying in a bed for days can get old.

"Aw, come on _Sammy_. Let her live a little." Dean attempts to persuade, stopping at the elevator. The door opens and Dean carefully backs me in.

"She could get hurt with your reckless driving." Sam replies when the elevator doors close. We're on the fourth floor, but luckily, we never have to stop at any other floor before we reach the lobby. The doors open to reveal just a few visitors. It's still pretty early in the morning, but I was too excited when they finally gave in to my pestering.

Sam elbows his brother out of the way and quickly takes off with me, a shout of "Hey!" from Dean fading behind us. He expertly dodges around the few people milling in the lobby before bursting through the garden doors.

It's not much, but to me it's beautiful. There's a fountain in the middle surrounded by benches. A variety of flowers line the space, with a few trees interspersed to provide ample shade. Dean follows shortly after us and huffs, "What about her getting hurt?"

"I said she could get hurt with _your_ driving. Mine, on the other hand, was completely safe." Sam taunts. They continue to bicker and it becomes a competition on who gets to push me. I know they are doing it to try to cheer me up and I appreciate it.

The only injury that remains from my time with the witch, is my left shoulder. The way she stabbed it made me lose a lot of mobility. I can only move it so far before it locks up and becomes painful. The doctor says that it should heal with time and lots of physical therapy.

Finally, I can stand up on my own. All my physical therapy sessions are really paying off. Sam and Dean walk in from a coffee run and I decide it's time. "I'm checking out." I say.

" _What_?" Dean questions. "You haven't been released yet."

"Sam said that if I could sit up on my own then I could leave. Guess what, I can sit up _and_ stand just fine."

Dean looks at Sam in surprise. "Did you really say that?"

Sam looks guilty. "I was just trying to prove a _point_. I didn't think she'd take it seriously."

My face falls at that and I drop back onto my bed with a sigh. "Figures you were lying, that's _all_ y'all do anyway. Guess I really _am_ part of the family." I say dejectedly.

They get hurt looks in their eyes. "Caitlin, it's not like that." Dean says as he sits beside me. "We just want to wait for the doctor's permission to ensure your health. We _care_ about you too much to endanger you."

I turn to him in resentment. "I can heal just as well at the Bunker. Hell, I'll probably heal _better_ without all the stress. Y'all just think I'm weak and helpless, admit it! You don't think I can _handle_ myself!"

"So, what? Can you _blame_ us for being cautious? You almost _died_ , Caitlin! You were in a coma for a _month_ and the doctors were telling us there was a low chance that you'd ever wake up again!" Dean says in a raised voice.

"Well too bad! I'm 20 so I can check myself out AMA and you _can't_ stop me!" I shout angrily as I reach for the call button.

"To _hell_ you will!" Dean says as he grabs my arm. "You're under our protection and I'm not letting you do this!"

"Guys, can't we _talk_ about this?" Sam tries to intervene.

"Why? So you can _lie_ to me again? I don't think so." I reply as I attempt to yank my arm out of Dean's grip.

"Where are you going to go?" Dean argues, "You can't even _walk_ on your own! You'll be a sitting duck for anything that wants to hurt you!"

"I'm not leaving you." I say, the fire gone from my eyes. "I just want to leave here. I want to have my own room again with no needles and no nurses constantly coming and going. I want comfort and safety. I just want to go _home_."

They both give me a compassionate look. "We'll see what the doctor says. If he says you'll be okay, then we'll check you out." Sam compromises. He leaves to find the doctor and I lay back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just _worry_ about you." Dean apologizes. He sounds really sincere and I feel guilty about my blow up. I just let everything build until I exploded.

"I'm sorry too." I reply. "I overreacted and said some hurtful things. This place is just stressing me out and I took it out on you."

He puts his hand on my arm. "We just weren't willing to _listen_ to each other. If I had known why you wanted out and how you felt about being here, I _never_ would've said no like that." About that time, the door opens.

Sam has returned with the doctor. "I hear you want to leave." the doctor says.

"Yeah, I feel like I could recover faster in a more _comfortable_ environment." I reply.

He proceeds to check my clipboard. "It looks like as long as you take it easy and take your medication you should be fine. I'd prefer you stayed for a few days for observation, but if you're _determined_ to leave, then I'll sign you out today."

"Thanks doc." I utter, relieved.

He unhooks me from everything and then leaves with Dean to get the paperwork taken care of, leaving Sam and I in the room alone.

"Hey, Sam." I say. "I'm _sorry_ for what I said earlier. I was out of line and I know y'all are just _worried_ about me."

He comes over and sits by me. "It's okay. You're just stressed out. I agree that getting you out of here is best for your health. It will at least relieve some stress."

We sit in companionable silence until Dean returns. "You're a _free_ woman." he declares with a smile.

"Great!" I exclaim happily. "If y'all will step out for a minute, I'll get dressed so we can go."

After they leave, I begin to get dressed. I quickly realize that I'm going to need help. I get my bra on fine, but with the limited mobility of my left shoulder, I can't clasp it, neither can I get my shirt on over my head.

The sweatpants cause a little pain, but I get them on finally. I know I need to call in one of the brothers to help me, but I'm mortified by the thought.

I hear a knock on the door. "Is everything _okay_ in there?" Sam asks. "Dean went to move the Impala in front of the door and I have a wheelchair for you whenever you're ready."

I decide to face up to my weakness. "I need some help getting dressed. I can't move my left shoulder enough to put my shirt on."

Sam enters the room and walks over to me. "It's okay to need _help_." he says as he sees me turn my head in shame. "I don't mind helping."

I look up and blush as I mumble, "I can't even hook my bra."

I've had my arms crossed over it, so he couldn't tell it was unhooked.

He walks around and quickly fastens it, then helps me struggle into my t-shirt. "You may want to wear shirts with buttons for a while, they'll be easier to put on." he advises.

After that, he helps me get situated in the wheel chair and pushes me outside.

They help me into the Impala and we head back to the Bunker. I doze off until we stop in front of the door and Sam comes around to my side to help me get out.

Apparently he decides carrying me will be easier than letting me walk, because he scoops me up in his arms and ignores my protests that I can walk. Truth is, I'm still weak from the blood loss and being stuck in bed for so long.

He takes me to my room and sets me on the bed. "Get some rest." He says gently, "We'll wake you up for dinner." I crawl under the covers and he leaves the room. I'm out quickly and, unfortunately, I don't have a dreamless sleep. Now that I have privacy and comfort, I begin to relive my abduction. I wake up screaming as the sight of my body covered in cuts and blood pouring out fades from my eyes.

"Cat!" I hear Sam and Dean shout as they burst into my room, guns drawn. They've adapted what was originally a name to tease me into my nickname, like Castiel is Cas.

I'm crying too hard to tell them that I'm okay, but they must see there is no threat as they put their guns away and approach me. "What's wrong?" Sam asks as he wraps me in his arms. I can't control my emotions enough to speak so I just burrow into his chest and wait for the tears to stop.

After a few minutes, I can finally speak so I pull back from Sam and answer his question from earlier. "I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry for freaking y'all out." I say and lower my head in humiliation.

Dean puts his hand under my chin and raises my head to look in his eyes, " _Never_ be sorry for that. We don't mind, we were actually wondering when they would start. You went through a lot and nightmares are to be expected."

I give him a small smile and wipe the tears from my eyes. He gets a determined look in his eyes, making me a bit nervous. "And while we're on the subject, I need you to tell us what you refused to talk about in the hospital."

I sit up and lean against the headboard so I can face them both. "You have to _promise_ me that you won't blame yourselves for what I'm about to tell you. You didn't know and it's _not your fault_." I say to them.

"Well _that's_ a promising start." Dean replies sarcastically.

"Just promise me." I say firmly.

"We promise." Sam says. "What is it?"

I try to keep a brave face for them, they're not gonna take this very well. "When that witch kidnapped me, she revealed a few things. She was the one who brought me over to this world, and she was the only one who could send me back. She said that if she died I would be stuck here, forever."

I was looking down as I revealed this and when I looked up, I can see the guilt and sorrow on their faces. "It's not y'all's fault, you were just trying to save me. I'm _glad_ you did or I would've died and the world would be in danger once again." I say, trying to convince them to not feel guilty.

"But now you can never go home." Dean laments. "I single handedly _ensured_ that you would _never_ see your family or friends again."

"I still have you guys." I reply. "Of course I'll miss my family and friends, I love them after all, but y'all are like my family now. A wise man once said 'Family don't end in blood.' And I agree with that whole heartedly." Over my hospital stay, I had come to grips with the loss of my family. I had some dark days, but the brothers were the light I needed. I realized I wasn't alone.

They seem shocked at this. "You really feel that way?" Sam asks.

"Of _course_ I do. Y'all have become like my _brothers_ over the past few weeks, or I guess months if you include my coma." I say with complete honesty.

Sam stands up, plucks me out of bed, and give me a hug. "You're an official Winchester. You can stay here with us for as long as you want." he says into my hair.

Dean stands and joins the hug. "Looks like I have another little sibling to look after." he says with affection in his voice. I'm touched by the whole situation and hug them back as hard as I can. Dean quickly breaks it up. "That's as much _chick flick_ as I can handle. I'm going to go make dinner."

Sam and I both chuckle at that and we all break apart. "I think I'm going to take a shower." I say.

"How are you going to that?" Sam asks. "You can't stand on your own for very long yet."

"Guess I'll take a bath then. Will you help me to the bathroom?"

He gathers my stuff and helps me to the bathroom, more like carries me, honestly. He shuts the door when he leaves with instructions to call him if I need help or if I want to leave.

I'm able to get undressed and I start the water for my bath. As I sit in the water, I examine my body. I have many lines crisscrossing my body that show up red against my pale skin. I know that in time they'll fade, but the deeper ones, like the ' _M_ ' over my heart, will most likely scar and serve as a constant reminder of what almost happened.

I finish up and dry myself off then get dressed. Sam was right about the button up, much easier to put on. I decide to try to walk on my own, and lean heavily against the wall. I pass Sam and Dean's rooms as I head to the kitchen, but they are both empty.

Luckily, it isn't far, because by the time I get there, my legs and arms are jello and I'm barely standing. I'm stuck in the doorway when Dean turns from the stove to say something to Sam, who is sitting behind him at the table, and catches sight of me.

"So what….. _Caitlin_!" he exclaims and Sam whips around to see me standing there.

"I told you to _call_ for me!" Sam admonishes, jumping up to catch me as I begin to collapse in exhaustion.

"I wanted to try for myself." I reply weakly. He sits me in a chair and Dean brings dinner over to the table. I should mention that by this time, I am able to eat softer solid foods so Dean made me a grilled cheese and burgers for himself and Sam.

I eye the burgers longingly, but the grilled cheese he made me is delicious. I let out a moan before I can stop myself, then blush when Sam and Dean look at me. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting it to be _so good_." I say sheepishly.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Dean chuckles.

"Hey, Cat." Sam says. "We were talking, and since you are going to stay with us, you need to learn how to protect yourself from the supernatural as well as humans."

"You already mentioned training at the hospital." I reply.

"Yeah, but now we want to train you as a _hunter_ , at least enough to protect yourself."

"Works for me." I say happily. I'm really glad they're going to train me, though I'm terrified of guns and am not sure how well I would hunt.

"First things first." Dean says seriously. "You need to get one of these as soon as possible to protect from demon possession." He shows his tattoo and the blood instantly drains from my face.

"I-I _can't_." I mumble.

"What?" Sam asks since neither of them could hear me.

"I said I _can't_." I say clearly, looking from one to the other. "You know how I feel about _needles_. It's one thing to get a _shot_ , it's a whole 'nother deal to endure the process of getting a _tattoo_. I can't and won't do it." I explain firmly.

" _Shit_!" Dean exclaims. "I completely forgot about that after everything that's happened, but you still need to be protected."

"I think we still have some of those charms. Maybe she could just wear one of those." Sam suggests.

"I like that idea, let's go with that." I agree quickly, hoping Dean will allow it.

"I'd prefer something more _permanent_ , but that will do for now." Dean sighs.

I smile gratefully. "Thanks guys." I say as I slowly stand up. "I'm going to go read in my room."

"Let me _help_ you this time." Sam says and I surrender, letting him help me back to my room.

A few hours later, there's a knock on my door. "Come in." I call as I mark my place in the book. Dean enters the room with a necklace in his hand.

"This is an anti-possession charm. I want you to _promise_ me that you'll _never_ take it off. Not to shower, not to sleep, _never_."

"I promise." I reply seriously. I know he is very protective and he feels like this is inadequate.

He walks up to me and has me turn around. He fastens it around my neck and I turn back around.

"Thank you for letting me have _this_ instead of the painful process of a tattoo. I know you didn't give Kevin that option, so I really appreciate it."

He gives me a weird look. "I'll _never_ get used to the fact that you know so much about our lives."

"It doesn't weird you out, does it?" I ask anxiously. That's the last thing I want to do.

"No." he reassures me. "It's just… _different_ , I suppose."

"I can take different." I reply with a chuckle.

"I just wish you could give us a hint of what happens in the future, but I understand your situation."

"I wish I could tell you too." I say sadly.

"Well I should probably get back to Sam. We were going to look for a case nearby." he says as he goes to leave. They haven't taken any cases in weeks and I can tell they are anxious to get back to it.

"Hey, Dean?" I stop him.

He turns to me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me in and saving me. Without you and Sam, I would be dead. Tessa actually gave me the option to give up or fight."

"You guys were the only reason I chose to fight. I couldn't stand the thought of how much pain and guilt y'all would bear if you thought you hadn't saved me. I know that you especially tend to blame yourself for anything that happens to anyone in your care. I also began to realize I had something worth living for. Y'all were nothing but kind and caring to me. I've always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother, and now I have two of the best ones a girl could ask for." I confess to him.

The look on his face is a mixture of pain and happiness with a bit of sadness too. All of a sudden, I'm enveloped in the warmest hug I've ever had. I have never felt more safe and loved than in that moment. He pulls back and looks at me with watery eyes.

"I'm glad you care so much about us that you chose to live even though you knew it'd be a hard fight." he says, a bit choked up.

"Of course I care, y'all are my family." I reply, equally choked up. He hugs me again then leaves the room and I return to reading my book.

Dean must have told Sam what I said, because without warning, I'm scooped up off the bed and crushed in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you Cat!" he says tearily. "You chose not to give up even though I know things have been tough for you lately. Thank you for not giving in."

I pull back to look at him as I begin to cry from the overload of emotions. "You two are all I have in this world now, the only reason to live at this point." I tell him. "As long as y'all come back safe, I have everything I need to be happy."

He smiles at me and we continue to talk for a bit. Eventually he heads to his room to go to sleep and I decide to sleep as well.

 **A/N: A nice chapter full of bonding and much needed talks. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Beauty from Pain**

When I wake up, I find a note on my side table.

 _Caitlin,_

 _Kevin called with news on the tablet so we are going to go see him. We should be back in a few days. If anything comes up, we got you a cell phone and put our numbers into it. We also found a cane to help you get around. Have fun and don't leave the Bunker._

 _Sam and Dean_

Next to the note is the cell phone they got me and leaning against the little table is a cane. I check and sure enough, their numbers are in it. Just for fun, I change their names to Moose and Squirrel to annoy them if they ever see. I lay here, wondering how I'm going to entertain myself for the next few days since I can't move around too much due to still weak muscles.

Then it hits me, this is when they begin the trials that lead to pain and heartbreak. I become really sad and decide to text Sam.

 ** _Me: Be careful, I'll try not to trash the Bunker while y'all are gone ;)_**

I check the time and am shocked! It's already five in the afternoon and I just woke up.

I realize I haven't been taking my meds, and evidently, last night was enough to cause another episode.

The phone vibrates and it's Sam.

 _Moose: Did you just wake up?_

 ** _Me: Yeah, last night triggered another episode_**

 _Moose: You haven't been taking your meds?_

 ** _Me: I'm a very forgetful person :/_**

 _Moose: Promise you'll start taking them again. I don't want you to have a really bad episode while we're gone_

 _Moose: Check in every day so we know you're okay_

 ** _Me: Alright :)_**

 _Moose: And don't overwork yourself, you're still weak from your coma. There is some food in the freezer, help yourself_

I get up and make the slow journey into the kitchen, with the help of the cane, to see what they left to eat. I can tell the boys went shopping because the freezer is stocked with frozen chicken nuggets and pizzas.

I throw a pizza in the oven and when it's done, I grab it and a coke and head to the library. I collapse into a chair at the table as my strength leaves me. After I finish, I grab my journal and write down everything that happened. I must fall asleep, because I wake up to my phone vibrating on the table.

I check the time and it's already noon. This is normal because I had stayed up really late the night before. I open the message from Dean.

 **Squirrel: Just checking in to make sure you're awake and safe**

 ** _Me: I'm fine, just stayed up super late writing in my journal_**

 **Squirrel: Okay, Sam and I got a case up in Idaho. We may not be back for a few days. Will you be okay on your own?**

 ** _Me: I'll be fine. Just be safe, both of you_**

I finish up my journal entry and go about my day. I grab a new book to read and settle in.

I continue in this fashion for a few days until Sam and Dean finally return.

"We're back!" Sam calls as they descend the stairs early in the morning.

"Welcome back, guys! How's Kevin?" I reply, having been in the library extremely early that morning.

"Stressed and running himself into the ground." Sam says sadly.

"Maybe one day I can visit him." I suggest. "It might be _good_ for him to interact with someone his own age."

"Yeah" Sam says with a smile. "I think he'd like that. I'll ask him sometime."

"You didn't _leave_ the Bunker or anything, did you?" Dean asks with a concerned face.

"No, _mom_. I was a good girl. Besides, I can't exactly _walk_ very far right now." I tease.

" _Good_. I want you to have more protection when you go out. I don't trust just the charm. I wish you would get a tattoo."

"What are you going to do, sew an anti-possession symbol on every piece of clothing I own?" I joke.

I instantly regret it as I see a look cross over his face. "That's _actually_ a good idea." he states. "That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

"I was _joking_!" I complain.

"It's that or a tattoo." Dean counters.

I huff, "Fine."

"If you go get your clothes _now_ , I can get it done and we can go for a drive. I'm sure you're getting a bit of cabin fever."

"Alright." I reply and set off to my room.

I don't have many clothes, so between Sam and Dean it doesn't take very long. I'm actually pretty impressed they are able to do it.

"When did y'all learn how to _embroider_?" I ask with a teasing tone.

"It's not really embroidering. More like _stitching_ , which we learned to stitch up injuries." Dean explains.

After they finish, I change and we all go for a drive. They surprise me by taking me to a zoo near Salina, Kansas. When we pull up, I look at them in shock. "Since when do you guys go to a _zoo_?"

"We figured you could use the fresh air and I remembered that you love animals, so we decided to come here." Sam replies.

"Thanks guys!" I exclaim as I smile at them, but then I frown. "How am I going to be able to do anything?" I ask. "I can't exactly walk for very long at the moment, even with the cane."

"We figured we would rent you a wheelchair." Sam replies with a grin.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam and Dean carefully help Caitlin out of the Impala and head to the ticket booth. After getting their admission tickets, they rent a wheelchair and head out to explore the zoo.

They can't remember the last time they were at a zoo for fun, and not a case. The last time at a zoo was for a case up in New York. That had definitely been an interesting day.

They reach a crossroad and look at the map they picked up. "Alright. Do you want to go right, toward the big cats and apes, or do you want to go left, toward the antelope and hyenas?" Sam asks Caitlin. He figures she'll choose right, but wants to give her the options.

She takes the map from him and looks at it. "Left. I spent a lot of time at the park with big cats and apes. It will be nice to see something different." she replies, shocking both of them.

"Also, that's an African Painted Dog, not a hyena." she corrects with a smile, laughing at the confused looks on their faces.

"We'll just see." Dean challenges with a wink.

Dean had started pushing her right, but quickly switches to left and they set off. The Rolling Hills Zoo isn't very big, so they let her spend however much time she wants at each exhibit.

When they get to the area on the map they had argued about, they discover that Caitlin was right. Right there on the sign ' _African Painted Dogs_ '.

"How could you tell that from a _drawing_?" Sam asks.

"The legs are too long for a hyena, plus the coloring. I worked with hyenas and they have shorter legs and are also stockier." she explains.

She tells them different facts she learned from all the animal books she read when she was younger. She even identifies some of the animals before they see the sign with their name.

Dean whistles, impressed. "You sure know a lot about animals, Cat."

"They're my passion. I just find them so _interesting_." she enthuses. "I was actually studying to become a Zoologist. My parents weren't happy since there isn't a lot of _money_ in that kind of job, but I would be _miserable_ if I had to work with only people."

"Well I think you would've been _amazing_." Sam says.

Any time they come upon an animal Caitlin had worked with, she would tell them a story. "The _best day_ I can remember at the park, was when I got to go in with the lemurs we used for tours."

"They were running around, jumping on my back, and riding me around while I swept out their enclosure. They even nibbled on my _ears_!" she giggles, remembering that great time while they are watching the lemurs in front of them.

"I was in charge of the kangaroo near the end. She was really sweet and loved her bananas! I was surprised she let me pet her." Caitlin tells them as they come to the roos.

"Camels give fuzzy kisses." she comments casually when they reach the camel.

"How on _earth_ do you even _know_ that?" Dean asks incredulously.

"I may have 'kissed' one a few times…" she admits, blushing at their disgusted faces. "It was a thing we did for tourists. We had them stick a camel treat between their lips and our camel would grab it from them with his lips. I demonstrated how to do it for tours a few times. I used to joke that he was my boyfriend since he had kissed me so much." she chuckles.

The brothers just shake their heads fondly. She has become so open, sharing all her knowledge and interesting stories with them. When they had chosen the zoo, they had no idea how much it would transform their little sister.

She had insisted on taking pictures with her new phone, and Dean is certain there are a few embarrassing ones of him. He and Sam had been secretly taking turns capturing Cat's reactions to everything. Sam had gotten a great one of her laughing merrily as Dean raced her down the path.

By the time they finish, it's dinnertime. Sam had thought ahead and packed some sandwiches, which they had eaten for lunch, but they wanted to go somewhere for dinner. The boys are happy to see a bright eyed and beaming Caitlin in the backseat as they head to a local diner for burgers.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I'm _still_ shocked that happened. I _never_ thought they would go out of their way to do something I would like. I sit in the back and look through the pictures I took on my phone as we drive toward a diner.

I laugh as I see one of Dean being chased by a goose. He had been eating his sandwich and the goose decided it wanted a bite. I smile at one with the three of us posed in front of the African Painted Dog exhibit. The boys are both looking grumpy as I smile victoriously. A random passerby had heard our discussion and suggested the picture.

We finally arrive at the diner and get burgers. I manage to manipulate them into getting me a chocolate milkshake as well, claiming I should get a prize for winning our bet. Afterward, we head back to the Bunker. Dean and I annoy Sam by singing along to the radio obnoxiously on the entire drive back. Dean seems pleased that I know so many classic rock songs.

When we arrive home, Sam turns in for the night. "Is he okay?" I ask Dean. "He seems a little more subdued than usual."

"He's just tired from the hunt." Dean replies. I can tell that he knows it's more, but I don't push it. I know he just completed the first trial and that it will slowly begin to kill him. Even if I told them, it's too late, so I remain silent.

"I think I'm going to turn in too." I say.

"Okay, you've been taking your meds, _right_?" Dean asks in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, I don't enjoy the episodes any more than y'all do." I reply. "Goodnight, _Squirrel_." I say with a smirk.

"Night, _Cat_ " he responds with his own smirk. While I've accepted the nickname, when he says it like that it's a tiny bit annoying.

"Twit"

"Bitch"

With that, we each go to our own room and I fall asleep with a smile on my face as I remember our outing.

The next day, Sam wakes me up.

"Hey Caitlin, sorry to wake you up." he says as he opens my door.

"It's fine. What did you want?" I ask blearily.

"Just wanted to tell you that we have to head out again. An old friend texted that he needs help. We'll be in Missouri, so if you need anything just _call_." he tells me.

"Alright, Sam. _Promise_ y'all will be safe." I reply.

He smiles at me. "I promise."

They leave after that and I'm once again confined to the Bunker.

I'm reading, seeing as there is nothing else to do, when I hear a scratching and whining at the door of the Bunker.

I decide to investigate, and as I ease the door open slowly, I am met by an adorable pure black dachshund. "Hi there." I coo at it. I have a weakness for dachshunds since that's what my dog was. It looks up at me and wags its tail. "Are you lost?" I ask as I check for tags on the collar. All they say is ' _Tor'_.

"Hmm, Tor, looks like you don't have any owner tags. Would you like to stay with me while I try to find your owner?" He just walks right in and sits at my feet. He is really friendly so I pick him up and take him down the stairs.

"You're going to have to have a bath first. Dean won't be happy I brought a _dog_ in here." I take him to the bathroom and give him a bath using my shampoo.

After he is clean and dried off, I continue reading, with him curled up in my lap. I make some chicken nuggets for dinner and give some to Tor since we don't have any dog food.

At the end of the day, I pass out on my bed with Tor beside me after texting Sam and Dean to let them know I'm okay. I find myself plunged back into the day of my kidnapping. The witch is standing over me with her knife as she cuts into my skin. I scream in pain as she begins to torture me with cuts and punches.

"This can't be real, Dean said he killed you!" I gasp at the witch as she makes yet another cut into my skin. The physical beating as well as the blade is new. It's like a nightmare version of that day, but I can feel all the pain.

"Oh sweetie, you've been here the whole time." she cackles cruelly. "You must have dreamed that up, no one is coming for you."

I really panic at that. _Could it be true? Could I have dreamed up my rescue?_ As the hours tick by, I convince myself that the witch is right, it was all a dream and no one is coming for me.

I watch as she heals all my injuries and then begins carving once more. The pain is excruciating and I keep wishing for the bliss of unconsciousness, but it never comes. This continues for days as I am slowly driven mad by excruciating pain and despair.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam and Dean finish up in Missouri and head back to the Bunker. "It's been _days_ since we left, why has she only checked in _once_?" Dean worries.

" _Relax_ , Dean. I'm sure she's just absorbed in a book or something." Sam assures him.

"What if she had another _attack_?" Dean continues to worry.

"She has been taking her meds, Dean. Don't worry. The Bunker is the _safest_ place she could be." Sam replies, though he is worried himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean concedes.

They arrive back at the Bunker, Caitlin nowhere in sight. "Cat? We're home." Sam shouts, but is met by silence. "It's kind of late, maybe she's in her room." he reasons.

They both head to her room and as they get close, they can hear her gasping and whimpering in pain. They look at each other then rush into the room to find Caitlin thrashing on the bed with a man standing over her.

"Get _away_ from her, you son of a _bitch_!" Dean shouts as he rushes the man. The guy looks at him with a smirk and disappears. Caitlin continues to writhe on the bed as the boys try to wake her up. "Caitlin, _snap_ out of it!" Dean exclaims as he shakes her.

"This is like an episode gone _wrong_!" Sam says as they fail to wake her up. "Whoever that guy was, he had to have caused this."

"I'm going to _rip his lungs out_!" Dean roars as he storms out of the room to try to hunt the guy down.

"Why do bad things keep happening to you?" Sam sighs as he scoops up Caitlin and cradles her against himself.

He is hoping that physical comfort might at least lessen the obvious terror and pain she is going through. It seems to work a bit, as she stops flailing around, but she is still emitting pained noises. Sam rocks her back and forth on the bed as he whispers soothingly to her.

Dean returns to the room and Sam can tell he didn't find the mystery man. "How is she?" Dean asks.

"She quit thrashing, but she's still whimpering occasionally." Sam responds, looking up from Caitlin with sad eyes.

"We should have come back as _soon_ as she stopped answering our calls and texts." Dean laments.

"We thought she'd be _safe_. _Nothing_ should have been able to get in the door." Sam replies, trying to keep Dean from blaming himself.

"You realize that means _she_ had to let him in." Dean states as he looks at Caitlin. "We told you not to leave or let anyone in, why didn't you _listen_?"

At that moment, a black dachshund pads into the room and sits in front of them. "What the...?" Dean says, at a loss to where it came from.

"I'm guessing _that_ is why she opened the door and consequently let the man in." Sam says, looking down at the wagging dog. "She has a soft spot for animals and probably wanted some company."

Sam stoops down and checks the dog for tags, "It just says ' _Tor'_ , no address or phone number." He catches a whiff of what he recognizes as Caitlin's shampoo from the dog. "Looks like she gave him a bath. She must know how you feel about dogs."

"Well he can't stay. No dogs allowed." Dean states firmly.

"Do you _really_ think that's the best idea?" Sam asks. "When she wakes up from this nightmare, he could help her to cope. Plus, she'll be sad if he isn't here after she obviously took a liking to him."

Dean relents after Sam's logic sinks in. " _Fine_. But he's your responsibility until she wakes up."

"Do we have a plan on _how_ to wake her up?" Sam questions. "This is obviously something _supernatural_ , so we can't take her to the hospital."

"Looks like we have some research to do." Dean replies.

Sam sets Caitlin back onto the bed and they head to the library to research a cure for her. Tor remains in the room with Caitlin, and after the boys are buried in research, he transforms back into a man.

"Well they were _half_ right. I mean, you _did_ let me in, after all." he sneers to Caitlin with an evil glint in his eye. He places his hands on the sides of her head, and her distress increases.

 **A/N: Wow, 3 chapters in one day! Thanks for all the great reviews and PMs! Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

 **Added A/N: The Winchesters' zoo case that is referenced is from the first book, _Nevermore_ , in the _Supernatural_ book series (pretty good series IMO)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sweet Dreams**

Three days later, Sam finds something that he thinks could help. "So get _this_." he says to Dean, who is reading through the Men of Letters' books while he is searching the web. "It says here that there is a god who can induce nightmares."

Dean looks up from his book on ancient curses. "Does this _god_ have a name?"

"Phobetor." Sam reads. "He's Greek and one of the Oneiroi, which are siblings of Morpheus, the god of dreams. He was called the _bringer of nightmares_ and is said to be able to induce nightmares and he feeds off the fear."

"Does it say how to _gank_ him?" Dean questions, hoping it won't require some obscure weapon.

"If the dreamer becomes lucid, they can kill him by destroying his real form in their dream before they wake up. His physical manifestation is only a tiny portion of him and killing it won't slow him down." Sam reads off from a website he found, hoping it's accurate. It's the best lead they've had in days and they're becoming desperate.

"Well Cat is _far_ from lucid and won't know to kill him. We're going to need dream root, aren't we?" Dean replies resignedly. He isn't a big fan of that process.

"Looks like our only option." Sam agrees, and then something catches his eye. "Wait a minute. It also says that Phobetor can transform between man and animal."

"So he could be _anything_." Dean groans.

"Remember that dog with the name _Tor_ …"

"Son of a _Bitch_!" Dean exclaims. " _That's_ how he got in!"

"I'll get the dream root ready. You keep Phobetor _away_ from Caitlin." Sam says as he rushes off to get the ingredients.

Dean hurries to Caitlin's room and is relieved to see that she is alone. She's still giving out pained whimpers and it's breaking his heart. They figure she has been like this for about six days now.

Sam returns with the dream root and locks the door behind him, making a salt line for good measure. "Hopefully _that_ will keep him out while we are in Caitlin's head." he says as he moves to the bed.

Dean takes the chair and Sam lays on the bed beside Caitlin as they drink the dream root and join Cat in her head. They swiftly find themselves back in the witch's basement with Caitlin shackled to the table and being tortured by the witch. Her body is completely covered in bruises and cuts.

They stand, shocked, as the witch grabs Caitlin's arm and breaks it with an audible _crack_. The bloodcurdling scream that she produces snaps the boys out of their daze and they leap into action. Dean tackles the witch, seeing red. He begins pummeling her as Sam rushes to Caitlin's side.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

After the witch breaks my arm for what seems like the hundredth time, someone tackles her suddenly and begins beating her up. I look through tear-filled eyes as Sam's face swims into view.

" _Caitlin_? Can you _hear_ me?" he asks.

I just nod. The witch had decided to remove my tongue every time, keeping me from talking. She didn't appreciate all my degrading hisses and profanities directed at her.

"You're going to be _fine_." Sam says. "This is all just a _nightmare_."

I merely stare at him forlornly. How many times had I dreamed up this type of scenario during my brief breaks from the torture? I wish it was real this time, but I've gotten my hopes up so many times that I've begun to believe I'll be stuck here forever. Sam begins to unlock my bonds. This is a new one for me, but I'm still unsure if it's real.

When he lifts me up, I know that I'm finally saved and I try to ignore the extra pain the movement is causing. I can now see that Dean was the one who tackled Mággisa and is currently whaling on her. "Dean, I got her. Let's _go_!" Sam calls and they rush me up the stairs and out of the basement.

We come out in my old dorm room. "Where the _hell_ are we?" Dean asks, looking around.

"We're still in her subconscious. It must be a place she has dreamed about before." Sam replies.

I look at him questioningly. "Oh right, in all the rush I forgot to tell you." Sam declares, looking down at me in his arms. "You've been in a nightmare state for days. The thing responsible is a Greek god that can only be killed in dreams, so we took some dream root to come in and hunt the bastard down."

I'm shocked at this, but without my tongue, I'm unable to ask anything. "Why aren't you _talking_?" Dean asks me. "I know you _must_ have questions." I avert my eyes and slowly open my mouth. I hear horror-filled gasps from both brothers. "I'm going to kill her… _again_!" Dean threatens.

"Let's just focus on finding _Phobetor_ and killing _him_ so we can get out of this nightmare." Sam says, giving me a sympathetic look.

I gaze around the room and freeze. On what used to be my bed, is a giant python. Regrettably, this one has anatomically incorrect _fangs_ , dripping with _venom_. Sam must feel me stiffen because he looks to where my eyes are trained and curses.

"What?" Dean asks, surprised by Sam's outburst.

"Remember how we are essentially in _nightmare_ land?" Sam whispers.

"Yeah. Why are we _whispering_?" Dean replies quietly, confused.

"I believe Caitlin has nightmares involving snakes, because there is a _huge_ one on that bed." Sam whisper shouts, never taking his eyes off the snake.

Dean looks up and shouts, "We should get out of here, _NOW_!" The snake has noticed the people in the room and is slithering towards us.

Sam and Dean run for the door and fling it open. They rush through and we find ourselves in a field surrounding what I recognize as my house. I can hear a loud train-whistle-type noise and we all whip our heads toward the noise to see a _tornado_ bearing down on us.

They sprint to the house and when they open the door and step through, we are in my old grade school. _Wait a minute, I think I remember this dream…_ I think to myself as I look around.

"Are we in a _school_?" Sam questions as he takes in the new surroundings.

"Everyone has nightmares about school." Dean comments. He then turns to me with a smirk. "Is this a nightmare about having no clothes in school? Because if it is, that is so _cliché_."

I shake my head. I've never had that kind of nightmare. It is then that we hear the screams.

"What's going on?" Sam yells as kids start running past us. Dean grabs the arm of my old friend, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why is everyone running?" he asks the panicked 6th grader.

" _Huge_ snakes! They _killed_ BJ! _Let me go_!" she cries.

Dean quickly releases her and turns to me. "You really have a _thing_ against snakes, don't you." he goads.

"Dean, we need to get out of here. Those are _king cobras_!" Sam exclaims as he sees the snakes slithering down the hall in pursuit of the stampeding children.

They run out of the building and we find ourselves in a new area once more. Walmart.

I realize we are going deeper into my subconscious, toward my older nightmares. I remember this one quite well, even though I only had it once when I was really young. I can hear the growls of the rabid dogs and I know I need to warn Sam and Dean. _I wish I had my tongue back_.

As I think that, I can feel it in my mouth again. I guess I can control certain aspects of my dreams after all. "We need to leave, _now_!" I exclaim to Sam and Dean.

They look startled. "How'd you get your tongue back?" Sam asks curiously.

"I still have some control over my dreams. You can put me down now, I can walk." I have managed to heal all of my wounds, even my broken bones.

"So _why_ are we in a Walmart?" Dean asks as he looks around.

"It's from a nightmare I had as a child. We need to _leave_ before those dogs get loose."

There is a row of cages near the door and each one houses a growling dog. As we rush by, the latches are sprung and the dogs run after us. We pass my family on their way in and I hear their cries as the dogs rip them to shreds.

We continue running until we hit a playground. The dogs have vanished so we take a breather. "So you had a nightmare about _rabid dogs_ getting loose in Walmart?" Dean asks incredulously.

"I was really young. Besides, the _nightmare_ part was them ripping into my family. We passed them as we were running."

All of a sudden, Dean stands up and shades his eyes. "What the _hell_ are _those_?" he asks.

I look where he is pointing and see the Care bears. "Crap!" I exclaim, jumping up, "This has to be the _oldest_ nightmare I can remember. If Phobetor is anywhere, he'll be _here_."

Dean pulls out a knife he had stashed away at the witch's basement and looks at me. "Are those the _Care bears_?" he asks, slightly amused but still on alert.

"Yeah, but they aren't what we have to worry about, _that is_!" I reply. At that moment, a creature of pure black appears. "His touch will burn you alive, so _don't_ let him touch you." I warn the boys as I begin to back away.

"I wish I had a _gun_ right now." Dean sighs.

"You think that's _Phobetor_?" I question.

" _Definitely_." Sam replies confidently.

I try to conjure up some weapons, but all that appears are giant sharpen candy canes. "Looks like I can only use the imagination I had when I had this nightmare." I say in embarrassment.

"These are better than my knife." Dean says as he tucks the knife away and picks up a candy spear. "I can stay further back with these." We all pick one up and head toward the creature.

As we get close, it manages to touch one of the Care bears and burns them to a crisp. Dean reaches the creature first, but it disappears and reappears by Sam and me. Sam tries to stab it, but it flings him away with a wave of its hand, leaving only me.

"The Grand Coven were not happy about your _escape_." he tells me as I dodge his touch.

Dean comes up from behind him while he's focused on me. Before he can stab Phobetor, however, he is flung into Sam, and they both tumble down the hill.

"They sent me to fetch you, but I thought it'd be fun to weaken you and break your spirit. You know, make you an _easier_ target. I must say, I've really enjoyed this. I haven't been out in the field in a while. It's _refreshing_." he sneers.

"Well I don't appreciate being toyed with, and you can tell the _Coven_ to bite me. They aren't getting me anytime soon!" I reply and I stab him straight through the heart.

I wake up in my bed with Sam lying beside me and Dean slumped in the chair. They both begin to stir and look at me. Relief crosses their faces. "Thank God!" Dean exclaims as he comes over and hugs me.

Sam joins in on the hug. "We were afraid we were going to _lose_ you." he says.

"I'm alright." I reply. "I killed him, so it's _over_ now."

They let go and I look around. "Did y'all happen to see a dog? He was a black dachshund named Tor."

They look at each other. "That was _Phobetor_ in animal form. He tricked you into letting him in." Dean replies. "You weren't supposed to open that door for _any_ reason! Who knows what else might have happened." he scolds.

I hang my head. "He was just so cute and I wanted the _company_. I didn't even consider the possibility he could be evil. I'm _sorry_." I respond dejectedly.

"Well it's over now. Just be more careful next time." Sam sighs.

I suddenly remember what Phobetor had said before I killed him. "He said the Grand Coven sent him. That he was supposed to fetch me." I tell them.

"Are they the ones that kidnapped you?" Sam asks, a solemn look on his face.

"Yes, Mággisa said she was only _one_ member of the Coven." I reply, shaking a bit as I remember what followed that conversation.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us?" Dean asks, sounding dismayed.

"I was trying to forget the whole experience." I reply contritely.

"Well that was important information. The month you were in a coma, we took turns trying to hunt down the coven responsible, but we never found any leads, not even a _name_." Dean states.

"At least now we have _something_." Sam interjects, seeing how guilty I look.

"Yeah." Dean replies. "I'm going to make a few calls, see if anyone knows anything about them."

Dean leaves to make the calls, but Sam stays behind.

"How are you?" he asks me.

"I'm fine." I reply automatically.

He gives me a skeptical look, "How are you _really_?"

"I've been better." I admit. "I truly believed that I had dreamed up the rescue. That y'all had abandoned me. It really _broke_ me to think that all the good times we've had were just a figment of my imagination."

I begin to tear up and Sam says, "We could never abandon you, Caitlin. You're _family_ now, and we never abandon family."

I smile at that. I love to hear them call me _family_ , it makes me feel so loved. "Thanks, Sam."

Just then, my stomach rumbles. "Sounds like you're hungry." Sam laughs. "Let's go get some food." He helps me to the kitchen and sits me in a chair while he makes a couple of grilled cheeses. I have a feeling they aren't going to want to let me out of their sight for a while.

As we eat, Dean comes in from making phone calls. "Any news?" Sam asks.

"Just that apparently they are the most _powerful_ coven of witches in the world. No one knew where they were, but they'll keep their feelers out."

"Well that's _something_ at least." Sam replies, trying to be positive for my sake.

Dean makes himself a grilled cheese and joins us at the table. "We need a plan, one that keeps you safe but doesn't confine you here, because obviously it's not as safe as we thought." he says to me.

"What about hex bags? Y'all can still make those, right?" I propose.

"That might actually _work_." Sam replies, "We have all the ingredients we need right here. As long as you keep it on you, you'll be hidden from _anything_ supernatural."

"And anytime we leave for a hunt, we'll drop you off with Kevin so you won't be left alone." Dean adds.

"Sounds fair." I say, glad we came to an agreement that doesn't involve permanent lock down. The Bunker is pretty boring when you're alone.

"I think we should all get some _real_ sleep." Dean says as we all yawn. "It's been a long day."

We all agree and head to our rooms, Dean helping me to mine, as I'm still too weak to walk due to my hospitalization plus the most recent event. I settle in bed and try to go to sleep, but each time I get close to falling asleep, I am jerked awake by the memories of the torture I endured last time I fell asleep.

After an hour or so, I give up and slowly make my way to Sam's room. He stirs as I open the door. "Cat? What's wrong?" he questions groggily when he sees me standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep." I mumble. "Every time I try, I get flashes of my nightmare torture and it wakes me up."

Sam pulls back the covers and pats the bed. "You can sleep here if you want." he says kindly. I smile at him as I cross over and climb into his bed. He pulls me against him and I rest my head on his chest. Within minutes, I'm fast asleep and am woken up when Dean bursts into the room.

" _Sam_! Caitlin isn't in her room and I can't find her _anywhere_!" Dean shouts in panic. He then looks over and sees me. "Oh, never mind." he says relieved. "What are you doing in here anyway?" he asks me.

"She couldn't sleep so I let her sleep here. She was out pretty quickly." Sam responds.

"Alright, just give me a little _warning_ next time. I almost had a _heart attack_!" Dean replies dramatically.

"Sorry." I chuckle.

"Well now that we're all up, who wants pancakes?" Dean replies with a smile.

 **A/N: Being sick sucks, but here's another chapter for you guys. I'll be posting this on Wattpad as well if you prefer using that site. My username is quietbrooke and the story is under the same name with the same cover. Hope y'all enjoyed this latest chapter! Reviews appreciated! :)**

 **A/N 2: I keep forgetting to add this, but here is a rough timeline of the events in this story.**

 **Feb 8th: Appears in Impala**

 **Feb 9th: Wakes up and visits home**

 **Feb 10th: Revelation and drunken performance**

 **Feb 11th: Talking and family time**

 **Feb 12th: More talking and exhaustion**

 **Feb 13th: Slept through day and diner visit**

 **Feb 14th: Clinic visit and witch confrontation**

 **Feb 20th: Results from blood test**

 **March 13th: Reaper visit**

 **March 15th: Begins to regain consciousness**

 **March 17th: Moves fingers**

 **March 18th: Eyes opened and panic attack**

 **April 1st: Released from hospital and even more talking**

 **April 2nd: Sam and Dean on hunt and lazing around Bunker**

 **April 7th: Winchesters return and zoo day**

 **April 8th: Another hunt, dog at the door, and trapped in nightmare**

 **April 11th: Winchesters return to find an intruder and unable to wake Caitlin**

 **April 14th: Sam discovers it's Phobetor, nightmare escape, and Grand Coven revelation**

 **April 15th: Dean panics and pancakes**


	9. Chapter 8

**Little Talks**

A week later, Sam and Dean catch a case.

" _Zombies_? Are you sure?" I ask as they explain the case while we pack up.

"We won't know for sure until we get there, but all signs are pointing to it." Dean replies, seeming a bit excited.

They drop me off at Garth's houseboat before heading out, per our arrangement. I do the secret knock Dean taught me and Kevin opens the door. "Who are _you_?" he asks, squinting in the bright sunlight. He looks like he has barely slept or had a decent meal in weeks, not to mention a shower.

"I'm Caitlin." I reply, "Sam and Dean dropped me off while they go hunting."

He still seems confused, but he lets me in, not before hitting me with holy water though. "Just had to make sure." he apologizes, as I stand there, dripping.

"No _problem_." I tell him, even though I'm a bit peeved at being soaked.

"I can't afford any _distractions_ so please don't bother me." he says as he returns to deciphering the tablet.

"I brought a few books because I knew you wouldn't want to talk." I reply amiably. I go into the bathroom to change into something dry before pulling one of my books out. I plop down in a chair and read until my phone buzzes.

 **Squirrel: How's everything going?**

 ** _Me: As well as expected. Kevin is ignoring me and working on the tablet so I'm just reading_**

 _Moose: Try to get him to take a few breaks_

 ** _Me: I'll try, but no guarantees_**

 _Moose: Remember, don't stretch yourself too much, you still aren't quite up to full strength yet_

We started a group text so that I wouldn't have to text them individually and it has made things much easier.

I turn and look at Kevin. "Sam and Dean want you to take a few breaks for some fresh air, and I've been put in charge of making sure it happens." I tell him.

" _Whatever_." he replies, not even looking up.

I return to reading my book, but eventually start to get hungry. Luckily, Sam and Dean left me some money with the instructions to keep my charm and hex bag on me if I left. "Let's go get some food, you must be tired of hot dogs by now." I suggest to Kevin.

"I'm good." he replies absently.

I get up, snatch the tablet off the table, and stuff it into the satchel the Winchesters got me. "You can have this back _after_ we go get some food." I state sternly, taking my role very seriously. He gives me a dirty look, but he must see the stubbornness in my stance because he gets up. "First, you need a _shower_." I say as I catch a whiff of him.

"Who made _you_ the boss?" he asks disparagingly.

"The Winchesters" I reply assert. He grumbles, but heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as he finishes, we head to a nearby diner. After we order our food, Kevin turns to me. "So who _exactly_ are you?" he asks.

"I told you, I'm Caitlin."

"I know _that_." he says exasperatedly. "I mean, how did you end up with the Winchesters?"

"Ah, that's a long story." I hedge.

"We've got some time before the food arrives, you can at least _start_ it." he requests.

I give in and start to explain what happened, as I'm talking about returning to the Bunker after going to my home, the food arrives. I stop talking and start eating. "You can't just leave it there." Kevin exclaims.

" _Eat_ , I'll continue later." I reply, dipping a fry in my chocolate shake. We eat and return to the boathouse. "Here you go." I say as I hand him back the tablet.

"Thanks, I actually _enjoyed_ that. I look forward to hearing the rest of your story." he replies with a small smile. It's the first smile I've seen him give, so I count it as a victory.

"Tell you what, every time we go out for a _break_ , I'll tell you a bit more." I negotiate.

"Sounds fair." he responds and starts working on the tablet while I continue to read. We continue in this fashion the next few days, going out to get dinner every night with me telling a bit more of my story.

I'm not quite done with my storytelling when the Winchesters return. "You can't _leave_ yet!" he exclaims in shock as I pack up. "You haven't finished your story!"

"Sorry, next time I see you, I'll continue." I reply to him as I hear a honk from outside.

I grab my duffel and head out to the Impala. "How's Kevin?" Sam asks as I settle into the backseat.

"Nice to see _you_ too, Sam." I reply sarcastically.

"Hey Cat, how was your _sleepover_?" Dean grins from the driver's seat.

"It was _great_." I grin back. "I got Kevin to go out and eat dinner with me every night in exchange for telling him my story."

"That's great!" Sam replies. "How did you sleep?"

"About as well as I expected. I had nightmares every night, but at least I didn't wake up _screaming_." I admit.

"Well I suppose that's _progress_." Dean replies.

"Oh, by the way." I say. "When am I going to start training?"

"Funny you should bring that up. We were going to start it tomorrow."

" _Awesome_! I want to be able to fend for myself." I exclaim happily.

We arrive at the Bunker a few hours later and I go to my room to unpack. I decide to try to take a nap since I barely got any sleep while I was gone.

I didn't want to worry them, but the only sleep I got was when I passed out from exhaustion, and even that was plagued with nightmares. I lay there and try to sleep, but I still can't without seeing my torture.

I give up and go to Dean's room. I crawl onto his bed and the comforting scent of him lulls me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, there is a blanket over me and a body pressed against me, my head on their chest. I breathe in and instantly recognize Dean's musk. I look up to see that he is awake and watching me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he says. "Decide _my_ bed was comfier?"

I just huff and snuggle up against him, trying to go back to sleep.

"Not so fast, _sweetheart_. You've been asleep for 12 hours at least. I came to bed around midnight and now it's almost noon. You _lied_ about how much sleep you got, didn't you?"

I sit up guiltily and lower my eyes. "I want the _truth_ this time." he states with a tone that leaves no room for argument.

" _Fine_ , the only sleep I got was when I passed out from exhaustion and even that was plagued with nightmares." I snap.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us?" he asks. "In all your texts you seemed _happy_."

"I was ashamed of how _weak_ I am. I should be _over_ this by now!" I reply with self-loathing.

"You went through some traumatic experiences. You're almost _required_ to have nightmares." he says reassuringly.

"But it's weak that the only way I can get any sleep is when I'm with you or Sam, or even just your scent." I reply miserably.

" _That_ explains why you're in my bed." he chuckles. "Sam seemed a bit _jealous_ when I told him where you were. I must say, you are a great cuddler. Don't tell _anyone_ , but I actually enjoy cuddling." he whispers with a secretive smirk.

I laugh and we talk for a bit before Sam comes in. "It's after noon, why are you two still in _bed_?" he questions.

"Sleeping Beauty here just woke up a half hour ago. Turns out she didn't really sleep while we were away." Dean relays.

"Well I hope you are nice and rested." Sam says with a devilish look. "Because you're training starts _now_."

With that, he crosses over and throws me over his shoulder like I weigh nothing. " _Sam_! Put me _down_!" I shriek, but he just ignores me and walks down the hall. Dean is laughing as he gets up to follow.

Sam goes to an unused room and finally lets me down. I see that the room has been set up as a gym. There are pads on the floor, a punching bag in a corner, and weights against a wall. I notice the lack of body padding and begin to worry. I bruise extremely easily, so without padding I'm going to be black and blue and sore all over.

Dean follows us in with a bag. "Can't forget _these_." he says as he reveals an array of pads for me.

"Thank God!" I breathe in relief. "I was worried I would leave here covered in bruises."

"You still _might_." Dean teases with a smirk.

"We're going to split up your training between the two of us." Sam says. "I'm going to focus on _strength_ , _endurance_ , and _speed_. Dean will focus on _fighting_ , _weapons_ , and _hunting_ things, like making devil's traps."

"You will also sit down with me to learn the _lore_ of the many supernatural creatures we have encountered. We'll give you different exercises and research to do when we leave on hunts and when we get back we'll _test_ you on them."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. It's going to be _hell_ at first, but as you get better, it's going to seem so _easy_." Dean states. "We'll start off _slow_ today, so you can get a feel for our methods. You'll always start with Sam and then a quick break before you work with me."

I feel very intimidated by all this, but I'm determined to suck it up and stick it out. Sam starts me off with some push-ups, crunches, lunges, and jumping jacks. By the end, I'm _exhausted,_ but I still have to work with Dean. Dean has me practice punching; power, technique, control, the different angles, _everything_.

By the time I'm done, my entire body is _sore_ and I just want a _shower_ and a _nap_.

I get the shower done, but as I head to take a nap, Sam stops me and I start learning the lore for vampires.

We take a quick break for dinner then it's back to the books until midnight, when I can finally crawl into bed. I'm so exhausted that I have _no problem_ sleeping.

The next morning, I am rudely awakened by Dean _obnoxiously_ imitating a bugle at 6 AM and the training continues.

By the end of the week, every muscle in my body is stiff and sore. They decide to reward my hard work and give me a day off. We crowd into Sam's room and have a movie marathon of all the Indiana Jones. We laugh, joke, and eat popcorn until we're sick.

I enjoy every minute of being with them, even the training. We hang out until late in the night when we all go to bed. We decide to make movie days a weekly thing, a reward for training so hard the other six days of the week.

Over the next few weeks, Sam gets me to where I can lift and carry at least 50 pounds and Dean teaches me how to fight hand-to-hand and with a knife. I've also learned all the lore for the most common monsters, like ghosts and werewolves, as well as some less common ones, like some gods.

They get wind of a case in Missouri so they drop me off with Kevin again while they go hunting. Kevin is a lot more welcoming to me this time and we end up having a great time together. I not only complete my lore and training homework quickly, but I also finally finish my story as well.

The brothers aren't gone long, but when they get back, I can tell something big happened. We drive back to the Bunker without a word. When we get back, I've had enough of the silent treatment. "Okay, what _happened_?" I ask them, crossing my arms to show I'm serious.

"We ran into Cas, and it didn't go too well." Sam finally replies.

"That's an _understatement_!" Dean says sarcastically. "He nearly beat me to _death_!"

I remember what scene they are talking about and I realize it's about to get bad for them. "He ran off with the tablet, didn't he?" I ask, just to confirm my suspicions.

"Yeah, how did you…oh yeah, forgot. You watched the _show_." Dean replies.

Then he gets a look in his eye like he just thought of something and opens his mouth to ask, but then he shuts his mouth.

"What is it?" I ask, curious about the look on his face.

" _Nothing_." he says dismissively.

"No, I want to _know_." I insist.

"I was going to ask a question about the future, but I know you can't answer it so what's the _point_." he replies.

" _Oh_." is all I say.

"Sam is going to have to cut back on training you." Dean changes the subject.

" _Dude_! I'm _fine_." Sam cries angrily.

"Cas seemed to disagree. He said you were damaged in ways even _he_ can't heal! Does that sound _fine_ to you?!" Dean counters.

I decide to slowly back away and head to my room as an argument breaks out between the brothers. I shut my door on their yelling and lean my back against it. I was hoping I had longer before this stuff started happening.

I slide to the floor and put my head on my knees as I begin sobbing. I know Sam won't die, but he'll get very close and I don't think I can handle seeing him so sick now that I have an _actual_ connection with him. I get myself together and get off the floor. I need to be strong so they have less to worry about.

As I sit on my bed and wipe my tears, I hear a knock on my door. "Caitlin, can I come in?" Sam calls through the door.

"Sure." I say. He opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him.

He crosses over and sits on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry about just now." he apologizes. "Dean is just very _overprotective_ , as I'm sure you know."

"Oh _trust_ me, I _know_." I laugh.

"But he was right about the training." he admits. "I can still teach you lore, but your _physical_ training will have to be on you. I'll give you a list of different exercises to do each day, but I won't be able to do them with you like I usually do."

"That's okay, Sam." I tell him, "I know the Trials are going to be hard on you. Don't be afraid to take a step back and rest. I won't judge."

"Thanks, Cat." he smiles. "You're a pretty cool girl."

"Haha thanks." I reply with a laugh.

He ruffles my hair then gets up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Caitlin."

"Good night, Sam" I respond.

He walks out of the room and I climb in my bed to, _hopefully_ , get some sleep. I lay awake, thinking of the events to come. Sam is going to keep getting _sicker_ and _sicker_ , Cas is going to become _human_ , the angels are going to _fall_ , Dean is going to let an _angel_ take Sam as a vessel to save him, Kevin is going to _die_ , etc.

I quickly realize that sleep isn't an option, so I get up and head to the kitchen for a snack. I am surprised to see Dean in there, nursing a beer. He looks up and sees me. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, too much going on in my mind to even try." I respond.

"Anything you want to _share_?" he asks, a bit concerned.

"Just future stuff, nothing you can help with." I sigh.

He goes to the fridge and pulls out another beer. "Don't tell Sam." he says with a wink as he hands it to me.

"I thought I was _banned_ from alcohol." I reply in confusion.

"You look like you need a drink and I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't drink too much." he explains.

"Thanks, Dean." I respond with a small smile.

We both stand there and drink our beers in companionable silence. I decide to break the quiet and _maybe_ get Dean to talk. "You're worried about Sam, aren't you?"

"I know he's trying to hide how _sick_ he is, but he's endangering himself by pretending everything is _okay_." he replies.

"That's the _problem_ with you two." I say. He whips around at that and looks at me. "You two are so focused on _pretending_ that everything is fine and _lying_ to each other that you just make everything _worse_."

"Okay, Dr. Phil." Dean drawls sarcastically.

"You _know_ I'm right, and I know y'all will never stop." I declare.

"I'm not _drunk_ enough for this conversation." Dean states as he finishes his beer and grabs another.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be your _therapist_ or anything. I'm just saying what we both already know." I say, putting my hands up in a placating gesture.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I don't know if you are aware, but Sam told me he's going to back off on the physical training for me and just give me a list of exercises to do each day."

"That's _news_ to me." Dean replies. "Glad he actually _listened_ to me for once though." We continue talking for a while until I begin to yawn and drift off. "You should get some sleep." Dean says to me. "You look dead on your feet."

"I'm good." I say with another yawn.

" _Obviously_." he chuckles in reply to my stubbornness.

" _Fine_ , but _only_ if you go to sleep too." I negotiate.

"Deal." he drawls then scoops me up and I just snuggle into him.

He heads to my bedroom and I quickly fall asleep in his arms before he even reaches the door, my earlier worries far from my mind while wrapped in the safety of his arms.

The days continue in the usual fashion, training and research with breaks for meals then bed by midnight and up again to repeat at 6.

"I think you're ready to move on to shooting now." Dean tells me at the start of one of our training sessions. "I recently discovered a shooting range here so we'll have a place to practice. First though, you need to learn the _basics_ of guns."

He teaches me the different types of guns they use and how to disassemble and clean them. He also goes over gun safety and how to properly load and cock a gun.

"Alright, show me what you learned." he instructs near the end.

I load the gun, unset the safety, and cock the gun.

"Good job!" he says. "Tomorrow we'll go to the shooting range and practice some shooting."

I'm a bit nervous since I've never really liked guns, but I know that I need to know all this if I'm going to be staying here.

The next day, we meet at the range. It reminds me of the ranges cops shoot at on TV. Dean hands me some eye and ear protection, "You're going to _want_ these." he says.

"What about _you_?" I question as I notice he doesn't have any protection.

"Sweetheart, I do this for a _living_." he winks. I shrug and he goes over the different guns he has laid out. "You're eventually going to have a favorite type of gun, but for now I want you to learn how to fire all the different kinds we might use."

In front of me are a .45 caliber, a 9 mm, and a sawed off shotgun. Dean tells me their different makes, but I don't remember them very well. "Alright, we'll start with the .45 caliber first." he says. I pick it up and load it.

"Alright, first thing you need to do before shooting is get a good _stance_." Dean instructs, "We're going to start with 2 handed shooting, so your left foot should be forward and your hips should be at a 45° angle with your target." I get into the stance and he adjusts me until he is satisfied.

"We're going for rapid fire since you won't have time to stop and aim before shooting if something is chasing you. For this, you need to have your shoulders forward to help with balance."

"Next thing you need to know, is how to _hold_ the gun. You should use a high grasp and a strong grip." He then adjusts my grip on the gun and demonstrates how tight to grip it.

"Next, you need to know how to _aim_." he continues in his lesson. "You should line up your shot using this front sight." he says as he points to what he is talking about.

"Now this last part is going to take _practice_." he cautions, "When pulling the trigger, you need to do it in a way that it won't jerk you off target before you've even fired. I'll help you the first few times but practicing with an empty gun repeatedly will really help with getting an even pressure."

He has me line up my shot then he puts his hand over mine, with his finger over mine on the trigger. "Alright, keep your finger limp and just try to feel as I pull the trigger."

He gives a quiet count down then smoothly pulls the trigger. The shot barely hits the target, but Dean seems impressed I hit it at all. "Great job, Cat!" he exclaims with a smile.

I smile back and line up for another shot and this time, Dean instructs me to mimic his movements on the trigger. I hit it a bit closer, but still pretty far off.

"Alright, you're on your own. I want you to empty the clip into that target." Dean instructs. I fire off a rapid succession of shots and Dean brings the target in to get a closer look. "You're getting _better_. By the end of the week you should be able to hit the _target_ every time."

 **A/N: More bonding and some training. I have zero experience with fighting or guns so I had to get that stuff from research. Things get pretty interesting next chapter. Reviews appreciated! Update possibly tomorrow (I'm starting my research position so we'll see how much free time I have) Sorry for the late night update, got distracted by technical difficulties in an editing project I'm working on.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!**_

 _ **Warnings: this chapter contains mentions/allusions to sexual assault. If this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to not read this chapter. I'll throw in a quick summary of this chapter with my next update so you won't be completely lost.**_

 **Tainted Love**

He was right, by the end of the week I could hit the targets every time, but rarely the bull's eye. Of course, during that time the brothers catch a case. Since it is in this state, they allow me to stay here by myself.

I know they are nervous about it considering what happened last time I was here alone, but I assure them that I absolutely _will not_ open the door for any reason. " _Promise_?" Dean asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes _mom_ , I promise. Now go save some people and quit _worrying_ about me. Y'all have trained me enough that I can hold my own now." It's true. I can shoot, engage in close combat, and I know a lot of lore on various creatures.

"Okay." Dean concedes. "But you better check in every day. If you miss a _day_ , then we are coming straight back here." I know he means it. They're both overprotective, which is as endearing as it is frustrating.

"I will, now _GO_!" I shout exasperatedly as I shove them out the door. I listen for the sound of the Impala starting up before I relax. I was worried they would change their minds and leave me at the houseboat again. While I love spending time with Kevin, I hate feeling like he's babysitting me. He's only a few weeks older than me, after all.

They're only gone for 3 days this time. While they are gone, I just work on my training, _hoping_ one day they'll let me go with them. They haven't even mentioned the possibility, which is a bit disheartening. I've decided to try extra hard to prove my worth to them.

"So, what was it _this_ time?" I ask as they walk in, bags slung over their shoulders.

"Vampires and hunters younger than you in over their heads." Dean replies, coming over and ruffling my hair. He is definitely the annoying older brother. Sam is more caring and supportive while Dean is irritating and protective.

I remember when Dean decided to prank me by putting whipped cream on my hand. Unfortunately for him, I'm a light sleeper. When I felt him do that, I concentrated on my senses and figured out where he was. When he tickled my nose, _he_ was the one who got a face full of creamy deliciousness. His face was _golden_! He looked so confused and shocked when I opened my eyes and grinned impishly at him.

"How's Krissy?" I ask, to the shock of them both. I should quit doing that. At the same time, however, their reactions are always _priceless_. It's hard to catch the two of them off guard typically, so I enjoy doing it.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to you knowing so much about our lives." Sam replies after recovering from his temporarily shocked state. "But Krissy is good. She's turned into a good hunter and a great kid."

"How are _you_?" I ask him immediately. They may worry about me, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about them too. I'm especially worried about Sam. He's been getting steadily worse, though he tries to hide it.

"I'm _fine_. Why do y'all have to make such a big deal about it?" Sam replies defensively. I decide to let it go. I'm getting good at reading when it's okay to pursue a topic, and when I should just drop it.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Dean asks. I'm not sure if he's just trying to change the topic or if he genuinely wants to know, but I answer anyway.

"I just trained and read some lore." I report.

"Good girl." he jokes. "I vote we just _relax_ today. We've all been working hard." We head back to Sam's room for another movie marathon. Dean runs and grabs snacks, popcorn, and beer.

"What about a drink for Caitlin?" Sam asks, eyeing the beer. He's still very strict when it comes to my ban from any alcohol. I appreciate his concern, I do, but it can be a bit overbearing at times.

"She can have _one_ beer. We'll be here to watch out for her. Let the girl live a little!" Dean replies, handing me a beer. I thank him while Sam gives him a bitch face, but doesn't raise any more objections.

By the end of the night, I've had two beers and am buzzed, but not noticeably. " _See_." Dean slurs, obviously a bit drunk from all the beer he drank. "She isn't even tipsy!"

Sam, looking tired, responds, "Fine Dean, but I still don't _like_ it." We decide to call it a night, Dean and I heading to our separate rooms.

The next day, the brothers receive a S.O.S. from Kevin. They rush out with a hurried goodbye, leaving me by myself once more. I decide to clean the Bunker while they are gone. I have a hunch that they are about to do the next Trial, which means Sam is going to get worse, so I want to do something nice for them.

In the span of two days, the Bunker is spotless and I go back to working on my training. On day three, I use the last of my medication. Not knowing when the boys will be home, I grab my hex bag and gun before heading into town to get it refilled.

Usually Sam does this, but neither brother is responding to my texts or calls, so I just have to do it myself. I'm breaking the biggest rule by leaving while they are gone, but I don't want to have another episode. The doctor mentioned that the longer I take the meds, the more severe an episode will be if I stop. Besides, I've been training hard and can protect myself. What's the harm in a quick trip to the pharmacy? I'll be there and back in half an hour.

I get a cab and make it to Walmart no problem. I begin having flashbacks to that day, months ago. This is the first time I've been back since then. I ignore the memories playing on repeat in my head and walk over to the little pharmacy.

I get a refill and call another cab. I get in and tell him a spot a mile from the Bunker. I don't want anyone knowing the location, so I'll have a bit of a walk. Luckily, it's a nice day. My mind drifts, so it takes me a minute to notice we are heading the wrong way.

"Umm, I think you're going the wrong way." I say to the driver.

"We're taking my special route." he says with a wink and a very unsettling smile.

"I just want to go home." I say warily, debating whether to reach for my gun or not.

It's getting dark and I begin to get really worried. I reach for my gun, and that's when he flashes black eyes and flings it across the cab. "I wouldn't do that, sweet cheeks. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're almost to my special spot." he smirks, looking me up and down.

I feel sick. _I would end up in a cab with a perv demon while Sam and Dean are far away_. I truly begin to panic when I realized that none of my clothes have an anti-possession symbol sewn in and I left the charm in my room.

They never got around to adding the symbols to my new clothes, which is all that I'm wearing. My charm is probably sitting on my dresser, right next to where I grabbed my hex bag. I always knew my forgetfulness would land me in trouble, but I never thought it would be _this_ bad!

Dean is going to _kill_ me for breaking my promises. I not only left the Bunker while they're gone, but I also took off my charm that I swore to always wear.

The cab turns onto an old abandoned road and pulls over in a small copse of trees. The demon parks the cab and turns to me. "When I saw you, your body gave me so many ideas." he leers.

"Please, just let me go home." I plead. I have nothing to defend against a demon. I'm still working on memorizing the exorcism, so I'm a sitting duck. This is like my worst nightmare. Why is it that I seem to attract trouble whenever I open the Bunker door?

"In good time." he replies with an evil glint in his eyes. "But first we're gonna have a little fun."

I think fast and shout, "Christo!" It flinches and I seize the moment of its distraction to yank the door open and tear down the road. I may be fast, but I can't outrun demon smoke. I don't get very far before I'm choking as black smoke forces its way into my body.

"I'm going to keep you fully conscious so _you_ can enjoy this as well." I hear the demon say with my voice. I'm shoved into a small corner of my mind, as it has full control. I can hear, see, and feel everything, but I can't do anything except lash out internally.

I watch as it dumps the cab driver out and takes the wheel. The poor driver is dead, his neck snapped before the demon possessed me. It takes a particular joy in telling me that. It claims that since I ran, it killed him. I feel horrible for an innocent life lost, but I couldn't go down without a fight, that's not how I've been trained.

It drives back to town and pulls up at a seedy looking bar. The sign reads Blue Fox Bar and there are a few trucks and bikes parked in the lot. My mind races with possibilities for what it is going to do. It grabs a bag from the trunk and walks into the bar, heading to the ladies' room.

It goes into a stall and opens the bag. It begins stripping my body and I'm horrified by what it pulls from the bag and dresses me in. It pulls out a pair of extremely short booty shorts that are more like denim underwear, a low cut black crop top that stops above my belly button, and last of all, a pair of tall high heel black leather boots.

Before it leaves, it paints my face to complete the look of a whore, and then walks back into the bar. It sits me down next to a group of guys at the bar and orders a whiskey.

"Hey sugar." one of the men says. "What's a gal like you doing in a place like this?"

"Just wanted a drink." the demon replies casually. The whiskey arrives and the demon just gulps it down. It burns horribly, but there's nothing I can do besides endure it. Another one of the men whistles.

"You sure can hold your liquor." he compliments, sounding impressed.

There are a total of four guys at the bar. They are all roughly around my age and not all that bad looking. One is blonde, another has brown hair, one is a red head, and last one is wearing a beanie. Blondie was the first one to talk and the ginger was the whistler.

"Are you boys from around here?" the demon flirts.

"Yeah, we all grew up here and are visiting from our college in Lawrence." Beanie answers.

"Mmmm, _college_ boys." The demon hums suggestively.

"Where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you around before." the brunette says, openly checking my body out. His buddies have been eyeing me too, which makes me extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, here and there." The demon replies vaguely. Judging from the current conversation, I can guess what the demon's plan is. I begin to feel nauseous as I realize what this means for me.

The demon keeps up a conversation with the boys as they order it drinks. It pretends to get drunk, even though I know it can't. "I'm just in town for a few days, can you boys tell me a good place to stay?" the demon slurs.

The boys share a look that tells me exactly what is about to happen. The demon is laughing gleefully in my head as I'm screaming at it to stop. I beg it to just let me go or kill me, _anything_ but this.

The boys offer to walk the demon to the nearest hotel and then help it check in when they get there. They walk it to the room then shut and lock the door behind them.

"Took y'all long enough." The demon slurs, "I've been waiting for y'all to make a move _all night_." The boys look pleased by this.

Blondie makes the first move, pulling me into a rough kiss. I try to take control, to pull away from the clashing teeth that bite my lip, but the demon only lets me watch and feel as it responds.

Blondie pulls hard on my hair and forces his tongue down my throat. He then slams me into the wall and begins grinding against my leg as his friends are recording on their phones. The demon responds passionately, moaning.

~Time Jump~

The next morning, the demon finally speaks to me as it washes blood from my hands. "I don't know about you, but I _really_ enjoyed that."

By this point I am curled into a ball in my mind, sobbing and begging for it to be over. I beg it to let me go or kill me. I lost the will to fight hours ago, the pain and trauma too much for me to deal with.

"What's the fun in _killing_ you?" the demon laughs. "The amusement is in how much it _tortures_ you."

It puts my normal clothes back on since the boys destroyed the clothes it had put me in. It looks at me in the mirror and I can see the evidence of what happened. There are hickeys on my neck and various hand shaped bruises on my arms and legs. The men had seen my scars and decided I liked it rough. The demon, of course, just encouraged them.

After making sure I saw that, it walks out of the motel and heads back to the bar. It gets back to the cab and drives to a spot near the Bunker. With the cab hidden from the road, it walks to the Bunker and enters, grabbing a beer and taking a seat in the library.

"Those Winchesters should be back soon." it says casually. "Won't they be _surprised_ when you attack them."

"If you know the Winchesters, then you know they will _kill_ you." I bite back. Threatening my family is enough to pull me back from the edge of the abyss. I care very deeply for my adoptive family and will do _anything_ to protect them.

"Oh honey, I doubt they could kill their sweet little adopted _sister_." it mocks.

"So I'm your human shield." I reply in understanding. "They can always exorcise you."

"They'll be a little busy trying to defend themselves without hurting you. They're very predictable when it comes to family." it scoffs.

I realize it's right, they won't want to hurt me if they can avoid it. Family has always been and will continue to be family. Considering how protective and caring they are, the demon has a good chance of seriously injuring them while they are trying to avoid hurting my body.

Later, Sam and Dean return. "Hey, Cat. We're home." Dean greets, then he sees the empty beer bottle on the table. "Have you been drinking?!" he exclaims disbelievingly. I can see the disappointment in his eyes and it hurts.

"Yeah, what about it?" the demon scowls.

"Whoa! What's with the attitude?" Dean retorts in surprise. He's started approaching me cautiously, noticing something is off. Sam is right behind him, looking at me critically to discover what's wrong.

"I'm tired of you trying to _run my life_. I'm tired of being stuck in this _Bunker_. I'm tired of _YOU_!" The demon shouts angrily. As it shouts, it jumps up angrily. I can see Dean starting to reach out to stop any escape attempts, but it whips out the blade it was hiding and lunges at him.

" _Dean_!" Sam shouts as Dean barely blocks the blow, getting cut on the arm, but not stabbed in the heart like the demon was aiming for. Both brothers seem shocked by the turn of events. Of course, the whole time I'm screaming for Dean to run, that it isn't me, but he can't hear.

" _What are you_?!" Dean shouts angrily. I'm relieved he figured out it isn't me. I couldn't stand the look in his eyes when it had attacked him both verbally and physically. He had looked crushed, like I had broken his heart.

"Three guesses, pretty boy." the demon jeers, flashing its black eyes.

They both look shaken by this. "But she has a _charm_ and a _symbol_ in all of her clothes." Sam says in disbelief.

"Sorry, big bro. Your little sis went out without _any protection_. If it makes you feel better, she has been _regretting_ it ever since I've been in her." it sneers. And God is it right. The moment I realized my situation I cursed my idiocy.

"Let her _go_." Sam demands, pulling out Ruby's knife. At the sight of it, I urge him to use it, to end this evil bitch and my misery.

"You won't use _that_. You'd be hurting poor helpless _Caitlin_." it mocks. All I can think is that it would be better if they kill me, then I won't have to live with the memories of this endless nightmare.

The demon laughs gleefully. " _Wow_ , she sure has some dark thoughts, not that I blame her. We had quite the _interesting_ night." it reveals with a smirk.

"Well your time is up, _bitch_." Dean says as Sam throws holy water on the demon. It screams in pain, which I take a dark pleasure in. Sam tosses the holy water to Dean.

As Sam reads off the exorcism, Dean throws holy water on the demon. At one point, the demon rushes Sam and gets a few good hits in before Dean yanks it off and dumps the rest of the water on it while Sam finishes the exorcism.

As he is about to end it, the demon takes its blade and thrusts it into my abdomen. It was quick and neither brother was looking when it plunged in the sharp blade. The exit of the demon is incredibly uncomfortable. I can taste sulfur as it billows out of my mouth and into the ground.

As soon as it is out, I black out from the pain my body is flooded with as all my injuries become fresh without its influence.

 **A/N: Well I did say things got interesting. I wrote many different versions of this scenario, but this was the one I was most comfortable posting. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will probably be delayed til Friday due to a paper and the Supernatural premiere. Reviews are always read and responded to with appreciation! Feel free to PM me if you ever have any questions, I enjoy interacting with my readers. Til next time, TTFN!**

 **Timeline from Chapters 8 and 9**

 **April 22** **nd** **: Dropped off at boathouse, meet Kevin, and diner talk**

 **April 25** **th** **: Winchesters return and sleeping in Dean's bed**

 **April 26** **th** **: Training commences**

 **May 10** **th** **: Return from case where Cas ran off with tablet**

 **May 13** **th** **: Shooting practice**

 **May 14** **th** **: Kansas case**

 **May 17** **th** **: Return from case**

 **May 18** **th** **: Kevin SOS**

 **May 20** **th** **: Demon possession**


	11. Chapter 10

**Previously on Worlds Collide...**

 **The Winchesters head off on a hunt, leaving Caitlin alone. Nothing happens while they are gone, but the same is not true when they get an SOS from Kevin and have to rush off. After two days, Caitlin has to go out and refill her prescription. Fighting off flashbacks, she's distracted when she gets a cab home. She soon finds out the driver is possessed. Due to her forgetfulness, she has no anti-possession symbols and ends up being possessed. The demon has a wild night, keeping her aware the entire time. The next day it returns to the Bunker and attempts to attack the brothers when they arrive back. As they are exorcising it, it stabs Caitlin with a sharp blade. With the demon gone, Caitlin collapse into unconsciousness from all her injuries.**

 **HEADS UP: This chapter contains references and injuries from sexual assault. No acts are described in any detail, but if you think it will make you uncomfortable, don't read.**

 **Glass House**

As the demon smokes out, Caitlin drops to the floor. "She's out cold." Dean tells Sam worriedly as he checks on her. "I can't believe she went out, and without any protection!" he fumes, using anger to hide how scared he truly is.

He remembers what the demon said about Caitlin having dark thoughts and how they had an _interesting_ night. It makes him worried about what her state of mind will be when she wakes up.

"Let's get her to her room." Sam says, sounding hollow. They had tried so hard to keep her safe, but once again she became a victim of the supernatural. He wonders if maybe they should just take her with them. She may be safer on a hunt with them than she is here by herself.

Dean draws her limp body into his arms and stands up. "Is that blood?!" Sam exclaims in horror, looking at the spot Caitlin was just removed from.

"What?!" Dean asks in shock. "Where?"

"Right where she fell." Sam responds worriedly.

"Shit!" Dean exclaims, seeing the smear.

He lays Caitlin on one of the tables as they try to find the source to stop the bleeding. They are shocked to find a large bloodstain on the crotch area of her pants.

"No" Sam says in a horrified whisper, putting his hand over his mouth as he gets extremely nauseous.

"You don't think…." Dean says brokenly, unable to finish the question. He looks at Caitlin's face and all he can see is the innocent girl who appeared in his car all those months ago.

Tears begin to run down his face as he thinks about everything that has happened since she entered their lives. She became the sister he never wanted and it breaks him to realize he failed to protect her once again.

They then notice a quickly growing blood stain on her abdomen. "That wasn't there before." Dean states as he quickly pulls her shirt up to gauge the severity of her wound. When he sees the blade embedded in her, he quickly whips off his outer shirt and uses it to apply pressure. He knows better than to remove the blade, so he just works around it.

The blade has no hilt so they failed to notice it in their original observation, too focused on the red stain lower down. Since it had been left in, it plugged the wound up a bit, leading to a delayed blood flow. When they moved her, they disturbed it enough to cause the blood to escape.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Sam asks, concerned about the obvious damage done. He's not sure how they can treat this, but he will go with whatever his brother decides.

"Yeah, there's no way we can treat this." Dean chokes out. Had it just been the stab wound, he could've just stitched her up here. This, however, is way past his limited first aid skills. She needs a hospital, possibly a shrink as well.

Sam carefully lifts their little Cat into his arms, keeping pressure on the stab wound, and they rush to the hospital. She is quickly taken back and the brothers are left to wait, a situation reminiscent of the witch debacle.

Eventually a nurse comes out to ask them some questions. "Jones?" she calls. They decided to use the same IDs they used for that fateful trip to the clinic.

"That's us. How's Caitlin?" Dean inquiries as they rush over to the nurse. The nurse looks grave, which doesn't bode well for young Cat.

"She suffered significant damage. The doctors stitched up the worst tears, but she will be sore for a while." the nurse tells them. "The stab wound went deep and caused internal damage. We stopped the bleeding and did all we could, but I'm afraid her ovaries were damaged. She will never be able to conceive. I'm sorry."

The brothers are shocked and saddened by this latest development. The demon ripped a big part of her future from her. They haven't told Cat, but one of the main reasons they don't take her on hunts is because they want her to have a chance at a normal life. A house, husband, kids, the whole nine. Now she'll never get to have all of that.

"We have some questions, if you don't mind." The nurse continues.

"Sure, we'll tell you whatever we know." Sam answers.

"When did this happen?" she asks.

"We don't know, but we think it was last night. We just got back from a trip today and found her unconscious and bleeding." Sam replies. It's as close to the truth as he can get. He can't come right out and say they found her possessed and she began bleeding after being exorcized of the demon.

Dean isn't really paying attention, too busy thinking about what the nurse said. Significant damage, stitches, tears, internal damage. He is stunned that those words are being used to describe Caitlin. He worked so hard to protect her. He set out rules to keep her safe, but she broke them and he wasn't there to help. He wishes he had _insisted_ she get the tattoo. If he had, they wouldn't be in their current situation.

"I'm so sorry. I guess you can't answer any of my other questions then." The nurse says sympathetically. "We ran a rape kit and found some semen. We are analyzing it for DNA and we are checking her for any STDs." The nurse reports. "There was evidence to suggest multiple assailants."

The brothers are completely speechless in the face of this new information. _Multiple_? "C-can we see her?" Dean finally manages to choke out.

"I'll take you to her room; she should be waking up soon." The nurse replies. They shuffle after the nurse and enter Caitlin's room. They see her lying in the bed, once again pale against the stark white hospital sheets. Her old scars stand out darkly against her pale skin, reminding them of the last time they were here.

They pull up chairs and take their positions on each side of the bed. They both grab her hands and after the nurse leaves, having checked everything, they finally breakdown.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I open my eyes to a blindingly white room with a TV playing some news station in the background. I have no idea how I got here and I panic slightly as I vaguely remember being possessed.

 _Did it take me to some strange place then smoke out?_ I feel hands clasping mine and look down. Sitting on either side of the bed I'm in, are Sam and Dean. Their heads are bowed and I can hear what sounds like crying.

It is then that I notice the tube in my arm and the machines around me. I'm back in a hospital. "Guys? What's going _on_?" I mumble groggily. I can tell there are some sort of drugs running through my system, as my body feels heavy and I'm disoriented.

Their heads shoot up at my voice and they turn tearstained faces toward me. "Caitlin? You're _awake_!" Sam exclaims.

"Why am I here?" I ask, confused.

"What's the last thing you _remember_?" Dean asks carefully. He must be trying to gauge how aware I was.

"Last thing I remember is y'all exorcising the demon and the taste of sulfur as it was smoking out of me." I answer as it all comes back to me.

They seem disheartened by this. They must have been hoping I was kept out of everything when the demon possessed me. "Well you passed out and were b-ble-eeding so we brought you here." Dean stutters.

I sigh dejectedly. From the way he said that, I can tell they know what the demon did to me, or let happen to me, I suppose. I had hoped to keep that particular event from them, but too late now. If it were up to me, they would be clueless. It's gonna be hard enough recovering from that, but now they'll be watching me even closer.

"How much do you remember of when you were possessed?" Sam asks.

I know he wants me to say not much, but it's _way_ too late to lie, so I decide to give him a chance to take it back. "You shouldn't ask questions you won't like the answer to." I hedge.

" _Please_ , just answer." Sam requests somberly. He's using his puppy eyes and I'm helpless to resist them, as he knows very well.

"Everything" I mutter.

"What?" Dean asks, not being able to understand me.

"Every _second_. It wanted me wide awake and very aware of what was happening." I reveal, trying to keep it together. I'd rather just not think about it, but that isn't looking like an option at the moment.

Their faces crumple at that. I can tell they want to know more, but if I keep talking, I'm going to lose the composure I am fighting to keep. I don't want them to think I'm weak and fragile, but all I want to do is breakdown and cry.

They seem to sense that I don't want to talk anymore because they stand up and tell me they are going to get coffee. Sam tells me my phone is on my side table since it was in my pocket when they brought me in. I grab my phone and see that I have a lot of new emails. The first one I open has multiple videos. Curious, I open one and hit play.

As it starts I realize what it is and throw my phone across the room in horror. It smashes against the wall and shatters, screen frozen.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam and Dean return from their coffee run to see Caitlin's phone shattered by the wall while she is curled into a ball on the bed and sobbing. " _Son of a bitch_!" Dean exclaims as he drops his coffee and runs to her, Sam right behind him.

"Cat? Cat, what's _wrong_?" Dean asks, trying to get her to calm down. He's worried that she might pull her stitches if she gets too distressed. She is mumbling a string of no's in her sobs. He's not sure what caused this reaction. They were barely even out of the room!

"Sam, check her phone. Something on it must have _upset_ her." Dean directs as he carefully pulls Caitlin into his chest. He knows that comforting gestures like this usually pull her back from wherever she goes during her attacks, but it doesn't seem to be working this time.

Sam hurries over to the phone on the floor and finds the screen shattered, but still lit up. The screen is frozen on a video that was playing. He quickly realizes what set Caitlin off as he gets a good look at the image. He's stunned by what he is looking at.

"Ummm Dean, I think you'll want to see _this_." Sam says, still staring at the horrifying image on the screen. He can't seem to tear his eyes away as he analyzes it, trying to make sense of it.

Seeing Sam frozen, Dean gently sets Caitlin back on the bed and heads over to Sam. "What is it?" he asks Sam. Sam just hands the phone over to Dean, speechless.

Dean takes a good look at the image and drops the phone in outrage. He becomes extremely angry and growls, "They _recorded_ it and _sent_ it to her?! I'm going to _rip their lungs out_!"

Just then, the announcer on the TV says "Tragedy at the Green Cedar Motel. Four young men were found murdered in a room earlier today. Reports say that they were mutilated." They both look up at the TV. "Here are the pictures of the four men who have been identified as Terrance Smith, Chris Austin, Jerry Hunt, and David Swain. So far there are no suspects, but authorities are chasing a few leads."

One of the pictures on the news matches the man in the image. "Oh my God." Sam says hollowly, noticing this as well. They look over at Caitlin, suspecting that the demon killed those men. "We need to get her _out_ of here. You know how much she hates hospitals. Right now, she needs an environment she feels _safe_ in. Plus, if the DNA test comes back with those men's DNA, she will be questioned by police." Sam tells his brother.

"The nurse said she has to talk to a therapist first. I don't think she is ready for that right now." Dean replies despairingly. She stopped crying, but now her glazed eyes are just staring straight ahead, unseeing.

"Then we sign her out AMA. We need to get her home _as soon as possible_ , for her own sake." Sam says, leaving to sign the forms.

Dean walks over to Caitlin and lightly brushes her hair out of her face. "I'm _never_ letting anything happen to you again." he promises fiercely. He is worried about the glassy look in her eyes, but chalks it up to the drugs and stress.

He drops a kiss on her head before gathering her stuff. Sam returns with her various prescriptions after checking her out. The staff had tried to get them to change their mind, but couldn't stop them. They carry the catatonic girl out to the Impala and drive back to the Bunker.

Sometime during the drive back, she falls asleep. They carry her inside and tuck her into her bed. Dean volunteers to take first watch while Sam goes to fill her prescriptions.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I am once again plagued by nightmares, but these are much more vivid and I can't wake myself up. I relive the possession and once again, I can do nothing to stop it. I wake up with a screamed "NO!" and begin sobbing.

"Caitlin? Caitlin, it's okay. I've got you, you're okay." I hear Dean whisper comfortingly.

It's then that I register that I'm in his arms. Images of the moment before I woke up assault my mind. Dean hugs me and rubs my back as I cry into his chest. "Why didn't it just _kill_ me? It would've been easier." I sob.

I feel Dean stiffen at that and he pushes me back so he can look in my face. "You don't _mean_ _that_." he insists.

"Yes, I do." I reply miserably. "The things it _made_ me do, the things it _let_ those guys do… I _can't_ live with that."

His face melts with emotion and he pulls me back against his chest as he cries into my hair. I fall asleep eventually, the drugs still having a strong effect on me. When I wake up, Dean is still holding me. He's propped against my headboard, letting me sleep on his chest.

"You awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah." I answer tonelessly.

"How about I make some _pancakes_ for breakfast, would you like that?" he asks cheerily, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm not hungry." I reply dully. Just the thought of food right now is making me nauseous.

"Fine, but you have to at least take your meds." he says, losing all enthusiasm.

" _Okay_." I sigh despondently.

Dean goes to get the pills and a glass of water as I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I have no will to do anything. I just feel drained of all life, like a shadow of my former self. When he returns, I swallow the pills mechanically then continue to stare blankly at the ceiling.

Dean moves around the room for a bit and tries to get me to talk, but I ignore him. I don't want to talk or interact with anyone. I just want to be _left alone_.

When he leaves, I decide to take a hot shower. I pass Sam in the hall as I head to the bathroom. He looks terrible but still gives me a smile and a hug as I shuffle along. I can tell he is worried, but luckily, he lets me continue without saying anything.

After I'm done, I wander around the Bunker aimlessly. Dean finds me in one of the halls and says, "Our friend, Charlie, is going to be stopping by, you should meet her. I think you'll like her."

"Alright." I reply. Not even the news of meeting my favorite character is cheering me up. He looks at me sadly, but lets me continue my drifting. I eventually meander back to my room and collapse tiredly onto my bed.

A while later, I look up at a knock on my door, "Hi, I'm Charlie. Sam and Dean asked me to tell you that we are working a case. Sam is staying here, but I convinced Dean to let me go." Charlie says.

"I'm Caitlin and thanks for relaying the message." I greet, trying to break out of my indifference. No matter how I feel, I don't want to make a bad first impression.

"I've read all the books and I've known the Winchesters for at least a year. I _never_ knew they had a sister." she exclaims.

"It's a long story, they kinda adopted me. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't even be _alive_." I explain.

"You're going to have to tell me about that when we get back." she responds excitedly.

"Sure." I reply with a small smile, her excitement actually cheering me up slightly. I guess it's just her sunny personality.

"See you later, Caitlin!" she says as she heads off to meet Dean and work the case.

Later, Sam walks by my open door. I get up and follow him to the shooting range. He fires two shots, hitting the paper, but not the target. "Close enough." I hear him say as he turns around.

I step out in front of him. "Hey Sam, how're you?" I ask.

"I'm fine." he replies, very unconvincingly since he is swaying a bit and he looks terrible, "I'm just going to join Dean on a case, will you be _okay_ alone for a bit? We won't be far so if you need us, just _call_." he says as he steps around me and heads to the door. I'm shocked they're already leaving me alone, although Sam doesn't seem to be firing on all cylinders at the moment.

"My phone is broken." I remind him. I shudder internally as I remember _why_ it was shattered, but I keep a neutral face.

"Here, take mine. I'll get a new one while I'm out." I know there is no point in trying to stop him so I just let him go.

Left alone in the Bunker, I begin to think. I quickly realize there is something I need to do. I grab my charm, hex bag, and tuck my gun into my bag before heading out the door. When I come back, I'm relieved to find that I'm the first one to return.

They all return later that night to try to figure out what they are hunting. Charlie leaves after they figure out it is a type of djinn. The boys try to get ahold of her later but she doesn't answer so they leave to track her down with her phone's GPS while I decide to stay up to wait for them and to avoid nightmares.

They eventually return with Charlie. Before she leaves, I give her my email address with a promise to answer any questions she might have. I quietly watch from the hall with a small smile on my face as Sam and Dean have a broment and then decide to start looking for Kevin again.

"You going to stand there all day, or are you going to _help_?" Dean asks, looking up at me. I step out and join them at the table. "While we were out, we decided to get you something." Dean continues, pulling out a laptop and setting it in front of me.

" _Really_?!" I say excitedly. I've secretly been wanting one for a while, but didn't want to bother them. I can't believe they went through the trouble for me. It must have been expensive since I can tell it's brand new.

Dean smiles brightly at my enthusiasm and says, "We thought it might come in handy if we bring you on a case, plus I know the Bunker can get _boring_ , so now you have some entertainment."

" _Thanks,_ guys!" I exclaim happily. I decide to help them look for Kevin and Sam teaches me a few tricks. Soon, I have hacked into a few security cameras. I begin to drift off so I get up and grab a soda from the kitchen. It helps for a while, but before long, I'm fighting to stay awake.

Dean looks up and notices, "You look _beat_." he says. "You should go get some sleep." He always seems to be tuned into my body language, calling me out on it.

"I'm _fine_." I reply, then a huge yawn overtakes me. Well that ruined my statement.

" _Seriously_ , we've got this." he responds. He is frowning at my stubbornness. I decide to get out of the room for a bit to avoid his probing eyes.

"I'm just gonna grab another soda." I say as I stumble off to the kitchen.

As I grab another coke, I hear someone enter the kitchen behind me. "This is _ridiculous_ , Cat! You _need_ to go to _sleep_!" I hear Dean exclaim in exasperation.

"I'd rather _not_." I reply quietly. Just the thought of it has me shaking. The latest bout of nightmares have been incredibly vivid and detailed.

"Is this about the nightmares?" he asks gently, turning me to look me in the eyes. The fear must be reflected in my eyes, because he suddenly pulls me against his chest in a warm hug. "Tell you what." he says into my hair. "If you go crawl into bed now, in a few minutes I'll come watch over you to keep the nightmares away."

I admit to defeat and shuffle off to my bed. I continue on to my room and pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I am instantly gripped by a nightmare, but suddenly I feel a calming presence and can hear Dean whisper comforting words to me.

My nightmare fades and is replaced by memories of the fun times I've had with the Winchesters. When I wake up later, Dean is gone. I lay there for a bit, just remembering the good times and letting them push the bad to the back corner of my mind. I decide to try to act as normal as possible and try to focus on the good times. Sam sticks his head in. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." he says. He looks even worse than before.

I get up and find Dean in the kitchen serving up pancakes. "How many?" he asks as I take a seat.

"Three" I reply, holding up three fingers. He quickly fills up and hands me a plate of three pancakes. There is a bottle of syrup on the table and a can of whipped cream. I drown my cakes in syrup then smother them in whipped cream.

Sam walks in just as I finish adding the whipped cream and frowns. "That's _extremely_ unhealthy, Cat." he reprimands. "You're going to give yourself a _stomachache_."

"I do this all the time." I reply flippantly as I start shoveling it all into my mouth.

"Let the girl be, Sammy." Dean defends. "She could _stand_ to gain a few pounds." he finishes with a smirk. I glare at him as I chew and flip him off. They both laugh at that and start digging in to their own stacks.

By lunchtime, I'm regretting eating so much. I have a tiny stomach and can't eat much. Dean makes his delicious burgers, but I'm still full from breakfast so I just sip my soda and stare longingly at yet another burger I can't eat.

We continue to try to find Kevin over the next few days. I am notified that I have an email from Charlie and we begin emailing back and forth, as I answer as many of her questions as I can. She seems very interested in my life, even the time before I was pulled into this dimension. I decide to check my inbox and find all the emails from the guys with the videos. The smile falls from my face and I just stare at the screen.

"Cat? Is something _wrong_?" Sam asks as he sees me stiffen.

"Huh?" I reply distractedly.

"What are you looking at?" he asks with a mix of curiosity and concern.

He moves to look at the screen, but I close the lid. "It was nothing, just thinking." I assure him. "I'm gonna go try to get some sleep." With that, I leave the room and curl up on my bed.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

After Caitlin leaves the room, Sam and Dean look at each other. Neither believes that it was nothing. Dean grabs the laptop and opens it. He sees a bunch of unread emails. " _Huh_." he exhales. "It's just open on her email inbox. Looks like she has some unread emails."

Sam comes and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean clicks on one and sees multiple video attachments. He clicks on one and sees something he can't believe.

"Oh God!" Sam chokes as they watch the video. It's like seeing a train wreck, it's horrible, but you can't take your eyes away from it. They know they shouldn't watch, that it is a big invasion of privacy, but they both feel the need to know what happened to Caitlin so they can help her. She'll never tell them. They're pretty sure she never would've let them know about the experience if she hadn't been bleeding enough to be noticeable.

They end up watching all the videos, and by the end, they are wishing they had been able to kill the demon. They mark the emails as unread so that Caitlin won't know they watched them, and close her computer. Dean rushes out and quickly returns with a case of beer. They both grab one and try not to think about what they watched.

Many of the things they saw happen made them physically sick, especially since it was happening to their little sister. They sit in stunned silence for a while until Dean finally says, "That was…I don't even know."

"I know what you mean." Sam sighs in reply. "Everything bad seems to happen to her, have you noticed?"

"Yeah, ending up here and getting stuck, being kidnapped, tortured, and almost dying, getting trapped in a nightmare, and now this." Dean replies, having been thinking that earlier. "She has worse luck than us."

"We still need to tell her what the nurse said about the internal damage." Sam states. They hadn't had the chance yet to break the news yet. First she was unresponsive, then depressed, then they had a case.

"She finally seems back to normal. I don't want to ruin that with even more bad news." Dean replies firmly. He was thrilled by how upbeat she had been that day. She seemed so happy, like she was before all this crap happened.

"Okay, but we should keep a close eye on her." Sam asserts. He, unlike Dean, understands what possession can do to a person, having gone through it himself. His experience isn't close to Caitlin's, but he at least understands the feeling of helplessness as something controls your body and makes you do horrible things.

"If she figures that out, she is going to be mad." Dean argues with Sam. "She already hates her moments of what she considers weakness. She has probably been hiding how much it affected her this whole time. She would be furious if she knew we were closely monitoring her. We'll have to do it subtly."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Sam says, disregarding his brother's worries in favor of focusing on his own. He peeks in and see that she is tossing and mumbling incoherently. He quickly walks to the side of her bed and lays his hand on her. Just that simple touch calms her and he sees her relax.

 **A/N: So I lied about delaying the update, and it's one of my longer chapters. I'm a dedicated procrastinator so I pushed my paper til tomorrow. I'm pretty certain there will be no update tomorrow. I only have a few hours of free time, which will be devoted to the paper. I'm not doing a timeline for this chapter as it only spans 4 days. Next chapter will answer a few questions that were raised in earlier chapters. I hope y'all are enjoying the stories and reviews or PMs are always appreciated. TTFN!**

 **P.S. The title is a Kaleo song. If you haven't listened to them, I highly recommend you do. Jared, Jensen, and Mark all posted about them a few months back so I gave them a listen and I LOVE them!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heavy Dirty Soul**

The next day, I grab my laptop and take it to my room to email Charlie. I see the unread emails in my inbox and quickly delete them, I don't need them haunting me while I'm trying to be okay. I think I have the brothers convinced that I'm better, but it's far from the truth.

While I'm chatting with Charlie, Sam and Dean get an email from Kevin. It's prerecorded and set to send if Kevin didn't reset it, which would indicate he was dead. He sent them all his notes and translations of the tablet.

Dean breaks the news to me while Sam begins to go over Kevin's notes. Dean leaves me to process his news and goes to join his brother. I fake sadness when he tells me, but I know Kevin is alive. I also know that Metatron is about to enter the picture, which spells trouble for everyone.

Sam must have figured out Metatron's signature, because Dean comes back to tell me that they are going to Colorado to follow a lead on the tablet. I'm shocked they already feel comfortable leaving me alone, but then there's a knock at the door.

"Cat, can you get that?" Dean calls from where he is packing in his room.

"Sure." I call back, walking up the stairs to the door. He must be expecting someone or they would be up in arms right now. Wonder who it is. I open it and am greeted by a perky little red head. " _Charlie_? What are you doing here?" I ask after she hugs me.

"Dean asked if I could stay here with you for a few days. I figure a sleepover is a great way to get to know each other better!" she tells me happily. _Now_ it makes sense. The boys would _never_ leave me alone this soon, but having a mutual friend watch me allows them to chase leads without constantly worrying about me.

I smile at her, letting her in the door. "That sounds great, Charlie."

"I brought some movies, so we can have a movie marathon. Do you guys have popcorn?" she continues as we head down to the library.

"I think we still have a bag or two left from our last movie night." I answer. I can tell she is trying a bit too hard to be cheery. I wonder what Dean told her. She must have questioned his request, since I'm way too old to need a babysitter.

The boys leave shortly after Charlie arrives. The next couple of days the two of us takeover Sam's room and watch movie all day while stuffing ourselves with popcorn and soda. Dean must have told her not to let me drink because she never even suggests it.

I continue to have nightmares, just like every other night, but I manage to hide them. One day Charlie convinces me to spar with her. She's pretty good and by the end we're both exhausted. I was a bit hindered by my outfit of leggings and a long sleeved shirt, but I didn't want her to see the scars from the witch.

When the boys text a few days later to say they are about an hour out, Charlie tells me she needs to leave. There's a possible hunt nearby and she wants to take it. We hug goodbye and soon Sam and Dean return with Castiel in tow. Dean tells me that Kevin is alive and is recovering. "Cas, this is Caitlin." Dean introduces me. "She's our adopted sister."

"Nice to meet you." Cas says to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile.

"She is not from here." Cas observes, looking at me intently.

"Yeah, we _know_." Dean replies. "She showed up in the Impala one day and has become a part of our family." I grin at that.

I can tell there's tension between Dean and Cas and it makes me sad. I can sense Cas is wounded by it, so I pull him aside. "Just give Dean some _time_ , he'll forgive you eventually." I say to him.

"You are very kind," he replies, "but I don't think it will be that easy."

I take it upon myself to distract Cas while Sam and Dean research the third trial. They find the folder with the clip show in it in the dungeon, and we all go up to the library to watch it.

"I don't think she should see this." Cas says. "We have no idea what is on it."

"It's okay, I've already seen it. I'll be in the gym if you need me." I reply casually as I go to work out. Exercising and practicing fighting has been a great stress reliever for me.

Behind me, I can hear Cas say, "What does she mean she's seen it before?" and Sam reply with "It's a _long_ story."

I get through my workout and as I go to take a shower, Sam stops me in the hall. "Hey, Cat. We're about to chase another lead. Cas will be staying here with you while we're out." He then looks near the waistband of my shorts. "What's _that_?" he questions, pointing at my left hip.

My workout outfit is composed of a sports bra and athletic shorts. Unfortunately, this means my left hip is exposed, showing part of my latest addition. "Promise you won't be mad?" I ask hopefully.

He gives me a stern look and says, "Caitlin. Just _tell_ me."

I decide it'll be easier to just show him and lower my shorts to sit low on my hips, revealing my tattoo. "When did you get _that_?" he interrogates.

"Hey, Sam. What's taking so- IS THAT A _TATTOO_?!" Dean exclaims as he catches sight of it.

"You were right, Dean. I need more permanent protection. While y'all were with Charlie, I went and got an anti-possession tattoo. I took my hex bag and gun plus I made sure to say ' _Christo'_ to everyone I came in contact with." I explain.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm _relieved_ you got it. I just wish you had let _us_ take you." Dean replies.

"It was something I needed to do for _myself_. I needed to prove I'm not completely helpless, that I'm not the _victim_." I tell them.

"What about your fear?" Sam asks.

"It was nerve racking and incredibly _painful_ , but afterwards I felt empowered. I had just faced a big fear of mine _by myself_."

"We're proud of you for that, Caitlin. Just _don't do it again_ , please." Dean requests.

"I won't. It was a _special_ case." I assure him. They head out and I continue to the shower. When I get out of the shower and get dressed, I go track down Cas. I find him sitting in the library, looking dejected.

"Hey." I greet.

He smiles at me but it quickly turns to confusion. "I never looked closely before, but there is something _strange_ about you." he says.

"Thanks, Cas. You _really_ know how to make a girl feel _special_." I mock jokingly. "I'm from the future of another dimension."

He still has that look on his face. "No, that's not it. I could tell you weren't from here as soon as I saw you. This is much _deeper_." he responds thoughtfully.

Suddenly something the witch said comes to my mind. I had ignored it after everything else. "The witch that brought me over and then kidnapped me said there is no one else with blood like mine." I reveal. "Tessa also said I was more important than I knew but told me I had to discover it for myself."

"This is very _perplexing_." he says seriously. "I would like to investigate further."

"What does that mean?" I ask warily. If he means going in my head, I don't think I'd be comfortable with that.

"A soul holds many of our mysteries. If I touch it, I might be able to discover what is different about you." he responds matter-of-factly. "It will be extremely painful but it could shed some light on your situation." He's just looking at me with his big blue eyes, waiting for my response.

At first, I balk at the thought of a _soulonoscopy_ , as Bobby called it, but then I think about everything that has happened. It would be nice to have an idea of why all this is happening to me. If I'm lucky, he might even find a way to help me. Lord knows I could use all the help I can get when it comes to my luck.

"Okay, but try to be _quick_. I have a low pain tolerance; despite all I've been through." I tell him. Once again I am putting myself in pain to hopefully benefit myself.

He has me sit down in a chair and places his belt between my teeth. He then rolls up his sleeve and reaches for me. Everything after that is blindingly white-hot pain that takes over all my senses, even after he has removed his hand.

"Caitlin, are you _okay_?" he asks in alarm. I shake my head as tears stream down my face. He awkwardly pats my leg. "The pain will pass." he comforts.

In a few minutes I can talk and move. I turn to him, still teary eyed, and shakenly ask "D-did you f-find anything?"

He gets a stormy look on his face. "You are indeed _one of a kind_." he tells me grimly.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's a _bad_ thing?" I reply apprehensively. Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't done this.

"It seems when you were born, part of an angel's Grace was placed in you and demon blood made to run through your veins." Castiel reveals, sounding very ominous.

"W- _what_?" I sputter. How could that even be a possibility? I'm not from this dimension and in my dimension magic and the supernatural are just stories.

"That's not all." he carries on. "You were also given a portion of a Purgatory soul which was fused to your own exceptionally pure soul. You were then imbued with a powerful ancient magic to conceal and suppress all these traits."

"You are originally from this dimension, but you were traded with your counterpart in the dimension you spent most of your life, to keep you safe. It seems witches needed someone like you to perform a powerful spell to revive magic in the world. The High Priestess of the Grand Coven is the one who orchestrated all of this and it is her magic that lives within you." Castiel finishes.

"So I'm a _monster_?" I reply in astonishment.

"More of an _abomination_ , like Sam." he says frankly. He's never been the most sensitive being.

I try to process this news as he continues. "Your blood is a very _powerful_ substance, and in the wrong hands, it could be _devastating_. The combination of the various elements makes it one of the most powerful substances in existence."

"Will it _affect_ me?" I ask, frightened of the answer. I don't want to go through what Sam went through.

"The magic is currently suppressing the powers, but the demon blood reacting with the angel Grace could cause extreme nightmares following a distressing event and an increase in bad luck." he informs me. I'm not sure how he knows this, maybe he saw something when he touched my soul.

"Well I've already experienced plenty of both." I declare hollowly. Looks like I just got my explanation, I was cursed as an infant. That sort of stuff only happens in movies and books, why is it happening to me?

"Also, if you die, your soul will be sent to Purgatory. Your own soul is _too entwined_ with the Purgatory soul." he continues sympathetically.

My mind is elsewhere, still processing the news. _When the Winchesters find out, will they accept me or disown me and kick me out? Should I even give them the chance to or should I just leave? I'm more supernatural than human, they should kill me._

"Caitlin, did you hear me?" I hear Cas say.

"Huh?" I answer numbly.

"I said that if the magic were to fail, you would have various powers of both angels and demons, assuming you _survive_." he repeats.

"Wait, _what_? What do you mean ' _assuming I survive'_?" I yelp in surprise.

"You have both _Heaven_ and _Hell_ inside of you. The only thing keeping them from _attacking_ each other is the _magic_. Without that barrier, they will react against each other until they either _kill_ you, or find a balance." he explains gravely. I can see sympathy and concern in his eyes.

It is then I remember something else Tessa mentioned, something about my soul. "This trial has set in motion something in your soul which _cannot_ be stopped. It is undergoing a slow transformation that could have _dire_ consequences or could prove to be an amazing turn of events." I whisper, finally understanding what she meant.

"Where did you hear that?" Cas asks, having heard me with his sharp hearing.

"Tessa told me. I didn't understand what she _meant_ til now." I answer distractedly, my mind on what I have learned. I suddenly realize there's something I really need to know. "What could cause the magic to _fail_?" I ask worriedly.

"A near death or traumatic experience would _weaken_ it. Also, highly emotional or stressful situations. It seems to be connected to your _emotions_. Your magic has already been weakened to where I could tell you were different. Anymore trauma could weaken it further until its barrier is _destroyed_ and you can no longer hide, if it doesn't result in death for you." he enlightens me.

"If that happens, you will be recognized as both an angel and a demon, an abomination, by every supernatural being in existence. The magic will still be in you, but it will only work to further _expose_ you, instead of _concealing_ you. If you're _lucky_ , you may be able to tap into that as well." he finishes.

I crumple at that, just one more case of bad luck to add to the mound. "I just want to be _normal_." I whisper as I curl up into the chair, my knees held to my chest. I abruptly spring up and grab Castiel. "You _can't_ tell the Winchesters!" I need time to figure this out before I tell them.

He looks affronted by this. "Sam and Dean _deserve_ to know." he disputes.

" _Please_ Castiel, _please_ don't tell them. I'll tell them when I'm _ready_." I beg, tears streaming down my face once more.

"Okay." he concedes unhappily. "I'm going to get some food for us."

With that, he leaves and I stumble off to my bed where I lay down and just cry until I exhaust myself and fall asleep.

When I wake up, there is a note from Sam and Dean, they came back but found a new lead so they left again. I get up and look for Cas, but soon discover that I am alone and return to my room where I get on my computer.

I begin to look up buses and the different places I could go. I haven't made up my mind on whether to stay or leave but I want to have a plan for if I leave. I hear the door open, but only one set of footsteps. I get up, thinking it's Cas, and head in their direction. "Hey Cas, what did you mean about my soul going to Purga…tory?" I ask, fading at the end when I see that it's not Cas, but Kevin.

"Hey Caitlin." he greets.

"Hey Kevin." I respond absentmindedly, my mind still on the bomb Cas dropped on me yesterday. I was hoping to clarify some stuff with him.

"Did I just hear you say that your soul is going to _Purgatory_?" he asks in alarm. _Damn_! I was hoping he hadn't been paying attention to my little slip up.

" _What_?" I reply, trying to seem innocent. "I think you're still a little stressed and _hearing_ things." He lets it drop and we start to catch up on what has happened since we last saw each other. "So they're on the last trial." I sigh.

"Sam and Dean told me your rule about not revealing the future, but why do you seem so _sad_ about it? Shouldn't we be _celebrating_?! They're about to _slam the gates of Hell_!" Kevin exclaims in confusion.

"Knowing the future is a burden." I reply wearily. "I wish I could change some things, but the consequences could be _astronomical_."

"Well then, let's not think about it." he says, changing the topic. "What do you do for _fun_ around here?"

We go to Sam's room to watch movies until Dean comes in, taking Kevin to the library to translate the Angel tablet. We should really get some games or something. I'll have to bring that up when things calm down.

"Sorry, Cat. Gotta borrow _your boyfriend_ for a minute." he drawls with a smirk.

I glare at him in annoyance, but let it slide. Ever since I stayed with Kevin the first time, Dean's been making jokes about how he's my boyfriend. He enjoys calling me a _cougar_ since Kev is three years younger than me. I tried to explain the intricacies of time travel and how if you go by birth year, then Kev is older, but he just shrugged it off.

I stay and finish the movie then join Kevin in the library. "How's it going?" I ask.

"I can't find what Dean wants me to look for." he replies.

"I'll go make us something to eat while you continue looking." I reply, feeling hungry.

"That sounds great." he says with a smile, returning to the tablet.

I check the kitchen, but it's empty. I forgot Cas never came back from shopping. He's currently off with Meta-douche. I go back to Kevin. "We literally have nothing. I'm going to run to town and get some groceries." I announce. I had stopped in my room and grabbed my bag with all my different types of protections before coming in.

" _Cat_?" I hear Dean say through the phone.

 _Crap, he's not going to be happy_. So much for food for a few days. Good thing I'm used to eating little to nothing for days. College has prepared me well.

"You know the rules, Caitlin. _No going out alone_." Dean states sternly.

"But we don't have _any_ food." I complain. If the Bunker is gonna be in lock down, I'd rather have some food.

"At least take _Kevin_ with you then." he negotiates.

"I thought you need him. I can _take care of myself_." I remind him. He's the one who made sure of that. Between the training and the various protections they supplied me with, I could kick anything's ass.

"Just wait a bit, _please_." he replies.

" _Fine_." I concede with a sigh. I go back to my room, and as soon as the alarms start going off, I know that the angels have fallen.

Kevin runs in, panicking. "What's _going on_?" he yells over the alarms.

"I don't _know_!" I lie.

"Let's get _out_ of here." he shouts back. We try the door but it's locked. All the machines are freaking out and Kevin is in a complete meltdown.

Over the next few days, we go into combat mode. Kevin grabs a crossbow and I grab my gun. We set up a barricade in the library and watch the door. We have no food and neither of us wants to sleep.

When Sam and Dean come back, Kevin almost shoots Dean with a bolt from his crossbow. Luckily, Kevin is a crappy shot and I had held my fire. "What the _hell_?" Dean exclaims, yanking the bolt out of the banister.

" _Dean_? You're _alive_?" Kevin says.

"Yeah, because you're a crappy shot, _Katniss_." Dean mocks.

"Be glad _I_ didn't shoot." I smirk, standing up and moving toward the machines. Kevin tells Dean about how everything went crazy and locked down. Meanwhile, I turn the machines back on, since the entrance of Dean ended the lock down.

"We thought the _world_ _was ending_." Kevin ends his explanation.

" _Close_." Dean replies. "The angels fell."

"What does that _mean_?" Kevin asks.

"Nothing good." Dean answers vaguely. "Next time the world is ending, grab a _gun_ , like Cat."

I walk up and hug him. "Glad you're okay, where's Sam?" I say questioningly.

"He's on his way in." Dean replies. "How are _you_?"

"Starving and sleep deprived, but I'll survive." I admit.

Just then, Sam enters with a muffed and blindfolded Crowley in chains. He and Dean take Crowley to the dungeon and leave him there. Anticipating a blowup by Kevin, I retreat to my room. I hear Kevin yell at the brothers about not killing Crowley.

I know how he must feel, if that was Mággisa or the demon who possessed me, I would take this gun and kill them on the spot. I decide to get a peek of Crowley while Sam and Dean are distracted. I walk into the room directly outside of the dungeon and pause. _Should I do this?_

"I _know_ you're out there." Crowley calls through the door.

I open the door and see him chained and bloody in the middle of a devil's trap. He seems intrigued by my presence.

"Hello, _darling_." he says. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Crowley, _King of Hell_."

"I know who you are." I state brashly. I know he likes to play mind games, so I try to nip that in the bud.

"And I know who _you_ are." he retorts, unfazed by my statement. "You're yet _another_ orphan Moose and Squirrel have collected."

"Not _quite_ , my parents aren't dead." I reply sardonically.

He abruptly starts scrutinizing me. "There is something _different_ about you." he observes. I begin to panic internally. _Can he sense what Castiel could?_ "I can sense a bit of Hell and Heaven coming from you, but it's _muted_ somehow."

"I think you're imagining things. I'm just a _regular_ girl." I laugh condescendingly. Internally my response is more like s _hit, crap, dammit, shit_.

He smiles like the cat that caught the canary. "Nice _try_ , but I know _Hell_ when I feel it, I am the _King_ after all."

"Well, nice meeting you." I say as I back out of the room. I need to get out of there before he figures it all out.

"See you around." he smirks. I quickly exit and bump into Dean in the hall.

"Where's the _fire_?" he asks, grabbing my shoulders to stop me. He has a concerned look on his face. I have a feeling he really wants to talk, but I'm not in the mood. Considering they never seem to talk to each other, Sam and Dean sure are insistent on getting _me_ to talk.

"I'm _starving_! I'm going to get some food." I reply hastily. "I'll take Kevin with me." I add as I see that he is about to object.

"Alright, don't forget your hex bag and take your _gun_. I want you _armed_ from now on." he surrenders unhappily.

I agree and grab my bag and gun from my room. Sliding the gun into my waistband, I set out to find Kevin. We go to the store and return laden with food. I can tell that Kevin is still upset about Crowley being in the Bunker.

He is quickly relegated to looking for a way to reverse Metatron's spell, while I put the groceries away. "Hey, Caitlin." Sam greets as he walks in. I'm just finishing putting everything away.

He looks back to his old self, but I know it's because of the angel possessing him. I am suddenly hit by the realization that Kevin will be _murdered_ soon. I begin to think of ways I can stop it, consequences be _damned_. He has become a good friend and I can't let him _die_ by doing _nothing_. Ever since the first day we met, we've been texting and emailing back and forth. I've become rather _fond_ of him over the time we've know each other.

Sam grabs a beer from the newly restocked fridge and leans casually against the counter. The boys set my ID up to where I was 21 so I could do all the shopping if necessary. In addition, I could join them at bars for cases and such.

Sam clears his throat to get my attention. "How have you _been_ , Caitlin?" he asks gently. "I haven't talked to you in a while and Dean doesn't always tell me _everything_."

I quickly have to decide whether telling the truth is a good idea. I must give away my quick inner struggle because Sam looks at me with a serious look and says "The _truth_."

Knowing that if I hide it now and he finds out later he will be hurt, I decide to tell him the truth. " _Horrible_." I sigh.

He gets a troubled look on his face as he gently demands, "Tell me."

I recount what all has happened, leaving out the fact that I am a supernatural being, but revealing a bit more about what happened during my possession and how I've been handling it. By the end, I'm sobbing and Sam has tears in his eyes. He suddenly sweeps me into a warm hug.

At that time, Dean walks in talking to Kevin. They stop abruptly when they see what they walked into. "Hey Kevin, go ahead and go back to research, I'll bring you some food later." Dean quickly says to Kevin, who reluctantly turns back to the library.

When Kevin is gone, Dean walks over to me and opens his arms. Sam releases me and I rush into Dean's arms. I can sense them exchanging a whole conversation in glances above my head as I try to get a hold of myself again. I finally pull away from Dean and sink to the floor. Sam and Dean join me, with Sam putting his arm around my shoulder and Dean's hand on my knee.

"Caitlin, _sweetheart_ , there's something we haven't _told_ you." Dean says gently. It's never a good sign when he uses my name instead of the nickname he gave me. Sam switches between the two, but Dean tends to use the other more unless it's something serious or he's introducing me to someone.

I wipe my tears and sniffle before looking up at him. "What?" I ask. I probably don't want to know, but I can tell they want to quit keeping it a secret from me.

"While you were possessed, the demon stabbed you." Sam starts.

"I know." I interrupt, lifting my shirt to show the scar. "Kinda _hard_ to miss that particular little fact."

"What we _didn't_ tell you, is that the stab caused _major_ internal damage." Dean continues.

"What do you _mean_?" I ask anxiously. "Am I going to _die_?"

"The knife _destroyed_ your ovaries. They had to remove them both. They said one was punctured and the other seemed to have been beaten until it could no longer function. We think that was the demon's doing. You can never have children now. I'm _so sorry_." Sam finishes, looking extremely sad.

"Is _that_ why I've been feeling like I'm going through _menopause_?" I ask, ignoring that last bit for now.

"Probably. We left before they could explain a whole lot of what to expect, but I looked it up online. You've lost major hormone regulators, which can lead to instant menopause." Sam informs me. I catch Dean looking at him weirdly. Guess Sam didn't share that part with Dean.

" _Great_. Add it to the list. Why should I _ever_ catch a break anymore?" I sigh, tired of all the hits I keep taking.

"You don't seem too _upset_ about it." Dean comments. He seems confused, like he had expected a complete breakdown or something.

"It's actually a bit of welcome news. Now I won't have to deal with a monthly." I respond positively.

"What about the fact you can't have children?" Sam asks, concerned at how well I am taking what they must have thought would be devastating news. They probably think I just didn't register that part.

"Honestly, the idea of child birth has always been a _terrifying_ concept to me." I admit. "Besides, did I really have a _chance_ for that anyway? I can't even leave the Bunker without an _escort_. Kinda puts a _damper_ on any chance of getting a date." I explain, trying to convince them and myself that it's _okay_. I don't think I was successful with _either_. Yes, pregnancy is terrifying _now_ , but what about _later_? What about if I meet a guy and want to start a _family_?

"But-" Dean starts.

"I'm going to do some training." I interrupt, getting to my feet. I really need to hit something and exhaust myself right now.

Dean looks like he is about to object, but Sam gives him a stern look, so he lets me go.

 **A/N: Wow, lot of revelations in this chapter! Finally crossed into season 9 now. Lots of stuff coming in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think so far! Also, PM me any suggestions for Cat's creature name. I have one, but I'm not completely committed to it. Favorites and reviews are always appreciated! New update coming soon (probably tomorrow)**

 **PS: If you read a previous chapter before I went back and fixed it, I had messed up Kevin's age in relation to Cat. I forgot to factor in time travel, rookie mistake.**


	13. Chapter 12

**When the Day Met the Night**

I head to my room to change as I hear the beginning of an argument behind me. While I'm stretching in the gym, Kevin walks in. "Hey Caitlin, the Winchesters wanted me to tell you…" he starts as he enters the room.

When he starts talking, I quit doing toe touches and turn to him. He has a look of shock on his face when he sees me facing him. "What did they want you to tell me?" I ask him, casually pulling my foot up and stretching it behind my back

He shakes his head and stammers "That they are going on a case and don't want you to leave the Bunker while they are gone." Now he is just staring at me. I look down and notice that the _M_ from Mággisa is visible, plus most of my various other scars.

"Alright." I reply, getting back to my stretches. I'm trying to ignore my self-consciousness by distracting myself. Stretching my arms above my head as far as they will go, I lean as far as I can on both sides. "Was that _all_?" I ask Kevin, who seems frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to where my sports bra is revealing the scars usually hidden underneath my flannels.

"Hmmm?" he replies dazedly. "Oh, umm, yeah. That was all." he says as he backs out of the room, eyes flicking between my arms and legs.

This is the first time _anyone_ , besides my brothers, has _ever_ seen my scars. I always wear jeans and flannels when I'm around people since I'm very insecure about how ugly and dark they are.

When I work out, however, I like to have them visible. They serve as a reminder of _why_ I need to train. They help me power through the pain in determination to _never_ be that weak and helpless again.

A few hours later, I finish my workout and training. I'm exhausted, sore, and sweaty, but I feel a bit better after working out my frustrations. I decide to take a shower before doing anything else.

As I exit the bathroom in my robe, I bump into Kevin, literally. "I'm so sorry." he says as he holds me up after almost knocking me down.

"No problem." I assure him with a smile. "Can I have my _arms_ back?" I ask with a laugh and blushing as he just stares at me.

"Oh, yeah" he says as he quickly releases me.

"Any word from Sam and Dean?"

"Not yet, their case is about a day's drive from here."

"Alright, thanks." I say then head back to my room. I get changed and join Kevin in the library. I grab a lore book and sit by him as he tries to translate the tablet.

About an hour or two later, he turns to me with a serious face. "Do you _trust_ me?" he asks.

"Of _course_." I reply, surprised he had to ask. I thought he knew how much I value and trust him. Letting him see my scars instead of immediately covering them up was a _huge_ step for me.

"Then _please_ tell me. What were you talking about when you said your soul was going to Purgatory and why were you crying in the kitchen earlier today?"

He catches me completely off guard with his request. "Ummmm…." I stall.

" _Please_ Caitlin, let me _in_." he pleads, employing his puppy eyes on me. He's always been there for me and listened to what I had to say. He's been so supportive when I call, text, or email him. I owe it to him to tell him at least some of it. "Why were you crying?" he prompts.

"I had just recounted something that happened to me." I say, trying to keep it simple.

"What happened? Sam was crying too, so don't tell me it was _nothing_." he urges gently.

"I was p-possessed and forced to m-murder." I stutter out. "It made me watch and feel _everything_ and then it took a big part of my future before my brothers exorcized it. I can't have kids..." I trail off, getting too emotional to continue. The shock of that latest revelation has worn off and I'm hit by the full impact of it.

Kevin looks shaken by what I said. He reaches over and gives me a hug. "Oh Cat, that's terrible!"

I begin to tear up again, so I quickly get up and excuse myself to my room. I end up falling asleep and once again am assaulted by nightmares. I must have screamed or something because I wake up to Kevin shaking me and saying my name.

" _Caitlin_? Caitlin, _wake_ _up_! It's just a _nightmare_."

"I just want these nightmares to be gone _forever_." I sigh tiredly after regaining my composure.

"I get nightmares sometimes too." Kevin says. "I just try to think of happy memories before I go to sleep and after I wake up. It seems to keep them at bay." he shares.

" _Really_? That _works_?" I reply incredulously.

"Yeah, here, you try it." he suggests. "Tell me a happy memory you have."

"From here or from my dimension?" I ask.

"Either. Just choose a memory that makes you warm and _happy_."

I think back, there was the time Sam and Dean took me to the zoo, so I tell him that memory. I then think back to before I ended up here. I wind up telling him about my Chinese roommate, who was the sweetest person ever. In the short time I knew her we became good friends and kept in touch after she returned to China at the end of the first semester.

I tell him various stories of my two best friends. How I was friends with both separately until senior year when we became a trio. I tell him about the fun times I had in my school's choir.

"Can I hear you sing?" Kevin requests.

"Ummm, sure." I reply timidly. I'm not a fan of being put on the spot when it comes to singing, but Kev has been a good friend so it's the least I can do to repay him.

I sing the opening of Carry On My Wayward Son in the format of the musical episode, "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

"That was _amazing_!" he exclaims.

"Thanks" I reply with a blush.

"If I had my cello, I would play you a piece." he utters sadly.

"It's okay, I've heard you play and it was _beautiful_." I reply, putting my hand on his knee in reassurance.

"The Winchesters were right. It _is_ hard to adjust to you knowing so much." he laughs.

We end up reclining on my bed and talking for the rest of the night. He tells me stories from his life, about his mom, his girlfriend. He laughs as he remembers his obsession with perfection.

"My friend used to be like that too." I tell him, "She even manage to keep mostly _A's_ in college."

"What about _you_? You seem like you're _really smart_."

" _Life_ sciences were what I was good at. I struggled with the _physical_ sciences, especially all the chemistry classes I had to take." I admit, embarrassed in the face of his intelligence.

"Hey, that's _not_ a bad thing. We all have or strengths and weaknesses." he assures me.

We eventually fall asleep, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. We wake up and Kevin goes to continue working on the tablet while I start working on breakfast.

As I walk into the library with our breakfast, Kevin's phone begins to ring. He answers and it's Dean. He seems confused but then I hear him call himself Kevin Solo, so I know he is talking to someone questioning Sam and Dean's authority.

He begins furiously typing on his computer and I sneak around behind him. There are a variety of compromising pictures of a woman. I hear Kevin say "Because I'm Kevin _freaking_ Solo." I shake my head in fond amusement as he talks to Dean. Suddenly the phone is thrust at me.

"Hello?" I say as a walk away so as not to disturb Kevin.

"How are you?" Sam asks.

"I'm good, Kevin has been keeping me company."

Sam then asks "Did you get any sleep?"

"A bit, I had nightmares again, but Kevin and I talked for a while and I was able to get some sleep without them." I reply.

I must be on speaker because I hear Dean tease, "Sounds like you and _Kevin_ are getting pretty _close_."

"Shut up." I say in embarrassment, "We're just really good _friends_."

"Hopefully not _too good_. I'll have to have a _talk_ with him."

"Not like _that_ , Dean!" I hiss into the phone. "He's just a _friend_! How many times do I have to tell _you_?"

" _Fine_ , but I'm still talking to him. He's a young single guy living in the same area as a young beautiful girl. I _don't_ trust it." he states like the concerned older brother he is. I know he has my best interests at heart, so I let it go.

"I can't stop you, but _please_ don't be too hard on him." I reply.

"It's _good_ that you have someone else." Sam cuts back in. "We won't always be there and you need someone you can talk to that is closer to your age."

I smile and look over where Kevin is back to the tablet, taking the occasional bite of his breakfast. "Thanks Sam, he has definitely been that for me."

"Well we've gotta get back to the case. Talk to you later, Cat." Dean says.

"Bye guys, come back _safe_." I reply then the call ends. I hand the phone back to Kevin and start in on my breakfast. A phone in a box of phones on the table begins to ring. Not thinking, I grab it and answer it. "Hello?"

"This is Dean's phone, but you're not a Winchester." I hear a woman say. "Who are you?"

"Actually I _am_ a Winchester." I respond resentfully.

"My _mistake_." she says, sounding amused. "I need you to relay a message to those boys for me. Tell them I have something they might want." She proceeds to give coordinates and the names of two hunters. "If they don't come, I'll kill these two." she says then hangs up.

I call Sam, knowing Dean is most likely driving. "Abaddon called." I say as soon as Sam answers.

" _Wait_ , I'm going to put you on speaker." he says. "Alright, go ahead Caitlin." he utters a few seconds later.

"Abaddon called one of the phones in the box on the table. She was looking for you two." I reply.

"What did she _want_?" Dean asks tensely.

"She gave me coordinates and the names of two hunters that she has, Irv and Tracy. She said if you don't come she'll kill them."

"I've heard _that_ song before." Dean says. "What are the coordinates?"

I give them the coordinates and they instruct me to get Kevin and look through the Men of Letters' files for a way to kill a Knight of Hell. We end the call and I enlist Kevin in the research. He offers to check in the backroom while I look through the shelves. I agree, but later I hear yelling.

I forgot about Crowley being down there and I rush to the dungeon. I find Kevin beating up Crowley and quickly pull him back and spin him around. "Kevin, _stop_!" I exclaim, struggling to control him.

He stops resisting and looks at me. "He _tortured_ me, he killed my _mom_ , he _deserves_ this!" he says vehemently.

"Maybe, but what about Sam and Dean's plan? How is that going to work if Crowley is _dead_?" I try to reason. "And even if you _do_ kill him. How is that going to _change_ anything? The damage has been done and revenge will just leave you _empty_ in the end. You're _better_ than this mindless rage, don't let him make you into something you're _not_."

He shrugs me off and quickly exits the room, leaving me alone with Crowley. "My, my darling." he says in bemusement, "One might think you _care_ for the lad."

"Whether I do or don't is _none_ of your business." I reply as I turn to head out of the room.

"What if I told you he cares about you _too_." Crowley says enticingly. I turn around to see a smirk on his face. "That got your attention, didn't it?" he responds cockily.

I storm up and get right in his face. "Let's get something _straight_." I say heatedly. "You _don't_ know me and have _no_ business poking into my life."

He chuckles and replies, "So I shouldn't, say, tell you that I can sense _the demon blood_ flowing in you."

I reel backwards at that. The magic that conceals my power must be weakening and Crowley sensed it. How much longer do I have left? Cas said I'll most likely _die_ if it fails. I was hoping it wasn't deteriorating so quickly. I haven't even had the chance to tell my family that I'm a dead woman walking.

"Hmmm, that's _interesting_." he ponders. "I can sense a bit of Heaven and Purgatory as well. My, my, what a pretty little _abomination_ you are. What would the boys think if they knew they were harboring a _monster_ like you? I don't know _what_ you are, but I can feel the power radiating from you. You're like someone's failed science experiment. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and I sense a powerful ancient magic coming from you as well. You are an _affront_ to nature and your very _existence_ is troubling. What have the Winchesters released upon the world _this time_?"

I freak out and rush from the room, bumping into Kevin in the hall. He was heading back to actually look for files for our research. "Wha… _Caitlin_ , where are you _going_?" he calls after me as I run to my room and lock the door behind me.

He tries to get me to come out, but he eventually gives up and heads back to the file room/dungeon. I decide to get some air, so I grab my gun, hex bag, and charm then leave the Bunker.

I don't go far, staying within sight of the Bunker. It is lightly raining when I run out and getting gradually harder. I run into a copse of trees and choose a sturdy looking one to climb. I ignore the rain and scale it as high as I can go before the branches won't support my weight. I curl up in the branches near the middle of the large oak and just think about what has now become my reality.

I stay in the tree all night, thinking. I have been ignoring the shocking fact of who I am, but talking to Crowley reminded me that I'm not even human. That I could drop dead at any minute. I was so focused on how my future was ruined that I forgot for a bit that I may not even have one.

I doze off, but am jerked awake at the sound of the Impala's rumbling engine. The rain had turned into a light mist and I see Sam and Dean get out of the car before heading into the Bunker. I remain in the tree until I hear Sam and Dean frantically calling my name. I start climbing down the slippery trunk to go meet them, but about 8 feet from the bottom, my foot slips and I fall. Branches lash me as I fall through them before cracking my head on the ground.

The guys must have heard me because I hear heavy footsteps rushing toward me. "Caitlin?" I hear Sam call. I try to call out, but the fall knocked the breath out of me and I struggle to breathe. There is an acute pain in my head and my left shoulder.

Sam finds me lying in the grass, bleeding and struggling to breathe. " _DEAN_!" he shouts as he rushes to my side. " _Breathe_ Caitlin, just _breathe_." he instructs, "Breathe with me. In, out, in, out"

Dean charges over and drops down on the other side of me. "What _happened_?" he asks Sam worriedly.

"I don't _know_. I just found her like this." Sam replies, equally worried. While this is going on, I'm trying to get my vision to only show one Sam instead of the three that are swimming in front of my eyes.

Dean swims into view as he looks into my eyes. "Looks like she might have a concussion." he tells Sam. I close my eyes as I begin to get nauseous from the fun house images. " _Whoa_ , open your eyes, Cat." Dean exclaims. "Gotta keep you conscious until we know how bad your concussion is."

I groan as I squint my eyes back open. " _Hurts_." I manage to get out, still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Where?" Dean questions.

"Head and left side." I gasp, finally getting my voice back. I try to sit up, but Sam puts his hand on me, gently pushing me back down.

"Don't move too much." he says, "We don't know the extent of your injuries." I can feel the sting of a variety of scratches all over my body from the branches I fell through on the way down. My whole body aches, my left side especially since that was the side that impacted first.

"What _happened_?" Sam asks as Dean begins examining me for any other injuries.

"I heard you guys yelling from the tree I was in, so I climbed down to meet you, but my foot slipped on the wet trunk and I fell." I tell them, slightly embarrassed at my clumsiness.

"Well you got _lucky_." Dean replies. "Nothing broken or sprained, just scratches and bruises and a small concussion."

I think I aggravated my bad shoulder, it really hurts, but I keep this to myself. "Can I get up now?" I ask. "The ground isn't very _comfy_." Sam helps me to my feet and I reach up and feel the lump on the back of my head. It's still bleeding, but head wounds tend to bleed a lot so I'm not worried about it.

We head back to the Bunker and Dean asks, "Why were you in the tree _anyway_? You _know_ how we feel about you leaving the Bunker. Also, why are you _soaked_?"

"I just needed some fresh air to clear my head and it _happened_ to be raining." I reply nonchalantly.

"Kevin said he hadn't seen you since you ran past him in the hall and locked yourself in your room _yesterday_." Sam responds. "Have you been in that tree _all this time_?"

"Yeah" I say regretfully.

"You could've gotten _sick_ sitting out in the rain all night! At least tell me you brought your _gun_ with you." Dean admonishes.

"Of _course_ , I'm not _completely_ reckless." I reply, glad of my forethought.

We walk into the Bunker and are met by Kevin. Sam and Dean enter first so I'm hidden behind them. "Where's _Caitlin_? Did you _find_ her? Is she _okay_?" Kevin fires of, slightly panicked.

" _Relax_ , she's fine." Dean tells Kevin as he and Sam step aside so Kevin can see me.

He rushes over and envelops me in a bone-crushing hug. I gasp in pain as my shoulder flares and he quickly steps back. "What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"It's nothing." I say, shrugging it off.

"Too embarrassed to admit you fell out of a _tree_ , Cat? I thought _cats_ were supposed to land on their _feet_." Dean teases.

I turn scarlet and throw a glare his way. "It's _fine_ , just a bit sore." I tell Kevin.

"You worried me yesterday when you ran out of the dungeon and wouldn't talk to me." he tells me. "I _never_ should have left you alone with Crowley."

"Wait. You were with _Crowley_?" Sam questions.

"She came in and stopped me from killing the smarmy bastard." Kevin defends.

" _Neither_ of you should have gone anywhere _near_ him!" Dean exclaims crossly.

"Dude, _chill_. No one got hurt except Crowley." Kevin says.

"Well he obviously said _something_ to upset Caitlin." Dean replies. Turning to me he asks "What _did_ he say that upset you so much?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." I reply firmly with no room for argument, "I'm going to change into some dry clothes." With that, I dodge around them and walk quickly to my room, shutting the door behind me.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Sam, Dean, and Kevin decide to get to the bottom of what is bothering Caitlin, so they all head to the dungeon to speak with Crowley.

"Ah, Squirrel, Moose, and my new favorite toy! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley greets amiably as they enter the dungeon.

Kevin rushes right up into his face and demands "What did you _say_ to Caitlin?"

" _Whoa_ Kev." Dean says as he pulls Kevin back, away from Crowley.

"So that's the name of your little _girlfriend_?" Crowley replies. "From what I could tell, it really doesn't _fit_ her."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sam asks inquisitively.

"Well the name means _pure_ , which she is _far_ from being." Crowley responds condescendingly.

"Are you referring to her not being a _virgin_? That wasn't up to _her_ , one of your _minions_ made _sure_ of _that_!" Dean snaps furiously. Kevin looks at Dean in horror, but before he can ask, Crowley responds.

"That _wasn't_ what I was talking about, but that _is_ interesting. I _mean_ , she isn't _purely_ anything. She isn't _human_ , but she isn't purely a _monster_ or an _angel_ or a _demon_ either. She seems to be a patchwork of all three with a dash of some ancient magic. One thing I know for _sure_ , is that she is _powerful_ and _everyone_ is going to want her."

All three are stunned speechless by this development. "What are you _talking_ about? She's just a _girl_ from the future of another _dimension_." Dean denies.

"Oh, you _poor_ ignorant _sacks_!" Crowley exclaims, "You've had an _abomination_ living with you this _whole time_ , right under your _noses_!"

Dean punches Crowley in the face, "Don't you _dare_ call her that again!" he seethes.

Just then, they hear the door open behind them. They turn to see Caitlin standing in the doorway with her head hung low, her hair hiding the expression of sadness and fear on her face. "Ah, and there is the affront to nature _herself_." Crowley proclaims, "Why don't _you_ tell these boys what you are, they _certainly_ won't listen to _me_."


	14. Chapter 13

**The End of All Things**

I hear them all walk by my door, so I follow them. They go to the dungeon, shutting the hidden door behind them. I stand right in front of the door and hear the entire conversation.

I finally decide to reveal myself when I hear Dean punch Crowley. I realize it's too late to pretend I'm normal. So, when Crowley tells me to tell them what I am, I admit defeat.

"He's right guys, I'm _not_ human." I tell them, steeling myself and looking at them.

Dean looks hurt. "You've been _lying_ to us this whole time?" he asks, a hint of betrayal and anger in his tone.

"I've only known for a week or so." I reply, trying to ease some of the hurt. Dean seems a bit less betrayed at that, but they are all still looking at me like they don't know me anymore. "Can we move this conversation somewhere more _private_?" I request, pointedly glancing at Crowley, who looks like his favorite show is on. "I promise to tell you _everything_ I know."

"Whatever." Dean says, brushing past me as we all head out of the room.

We go to the library and they all turn to me. "Alright Caitlin, tell us the _truth_ about all this." Sam demands.

"Okay." I reply, pausing to work out how to tell them. "There were _hints_ that I wasn't _normal_ , but I didn't pay attention to them. Like when Mággisa told me my blood was one of a kind and when Tessa told me something was happening in my soul. It was _Cas_ who actually figured it out."

"Wait. _Cas_ knows?!" Dean exclaims intensely.

"Yes. I made him _promise_ not to tell, so don't get mad at him." I reply, trying to save Cas from Dean's fury since he was just doing what I requested. "Anyway, he could sense something was off so he asked me if he could touch my soul. He said that my soul might reveal what was so different about me. I agreed and when he was done, he told me something _disturbing_."

"Cas gave you a _soulonoscopy_? I thought that was a risky and painful procedure." Dean interjects yet again.

"It _is_ , now quit _interrupting_ her. Let her get all this out." Sam responds, having gone through one himself. "Continue, Caitlin."

"I was actually born in _this_ dimension." I carry on. They all look taken aback by this, but no one interrupts so I go on. "When I was born, I was given demon blood, part of an angel's Grace, and a portion of a soul from Purgatory was fused with my own. All of this is hidden under a layer of powerful magic."

"The magic has begun to fail and I fear that soon it will be gone. Cas said that if that happens and I survive, any supernatural being will be able to sense me and will try to either kill or capture me."

"If you _survive_? This could _kill_ you?" Kevin asks worriedly. Sam and Dean look at us in shock, they must have missed that part.

"I have both Heaven and Hell in me. The only thing keeping them from _attacking_ each other is the magic. If that barrier collapses, they will war with each other until it either _kills_ me or they find a balance."

"You've known for over a week that you could _die_ at any moment and you didn't even think to _tell_ us?! Do we really mean that little to you?" Dean fumes. He has a point. I should've told them as soon as I found out instead of pulling a _Winchester_.

"You guys mean _everything_ to me! I didn't tell you because I was worried about your reaction, plus I only recently came to grips with this all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Crowley said you were _powerful_ , what did he mean?" Kevin asks after I finish. I appreciate the change of topic because I'm getting really worked up.

"I will have some powers of both an angel and a demon."

" _Wow_ , this is a lot to process." Sam states, still in shock. He was silent during my explanations, but I could see his mind working, trying to work through everything I said.

"I'm still processing it myself, but I've told y'all all that I know." I respond.

"Wait, is this why you accidentally let slip that your soul is going to _Purgatory_?" Kevin asks.

" _What_?!" Sam and Dean shout at the same time.

"I thought you were Cas returning from shopping. I was _hoping_ he could explain that, but yeah, that's what he told me." I answer honestly. Now isn't the time to lie.

Sam, and Dean especially, look horrified by this. "That _can't_ be right. Purgatory is a place for _monsters_ , not innocent girls!" Dean declares, hoping he heard wrong.

I turn to him miserably. "I'm an _abomination_. It's _exactly_ where I belong."

"I need a _drink_." he says, heading to the kitchen. He returns with a six-pack and hands each of us a beer. Sam doesn't even blink when Dean hands me one. We all drink in silence, each thinking over everything that just happened and what they learned.

I finally break the silence. "I can be out in a few hours, I'm sure you don't want a monster living with you." I say as I get up and quickly walk to my room before they can respond.

As I begin packing, someone grabs my wrist. My training kicks in and I twist their arm behind their back, effectively immobilizing them. " _Whoa_! Cat, it's _me_!" Dean cries, caught off guard by my quick reflexes.

I release him and look around to see Sam and Kevin there as well. "I told you I'd be out in an hour or two, just need time to pack." I address them.

Sam looks at me with a mix of sorrow and affection in his eyes. "We aren't kicking you out." he states gently.

"How could you even _think_ that, after all we've been through together?" Dean asks with an offended tone.

"You're part of the _family_. We would all _die_ for you." Kevin says with conviction.

"But I'm a _monster_ , you guys hunt monsters." I counter in confusion.

"You're _not_ a monster." Dean states firmly.

"You're not the only one with a little _extra_. I have _demon blood_ in me too." Sam adds softly.

"I'm not exactly _normal_ either. I'm a _prophet_ , the only one able to read God's Word." Kevin adds as well.

"At least that's _helpful_." I reply to him. "Soon I'll be dead or a target for everyone who senses what I am. I'll be hunted til I die, and even then I'll be hunted in Purgatory. I'll _never_ catch a break. It would be _better_ if I don't drag y'all down with me."

"We will _protect_ you." Sam says, Dean and Kevin chiming in their agreement.

"You have enough to worry about with Abaddon and the angels. You don't need _me_ making things worse." I insist.

"You're staying and that's _final_." Dean asserts and leaves the room, thus ending the conversation.

Sam apologizes for his brother's rudeness and follows after him.

This leaves Kevin and I alone in the room.

"Did you _really_ think we would kick you out?" he questions, sounding a bit hurt that I had such little faith in them.

"It's _why_ I hid it. I was afraid y'all would be disgusted and would either send me away or kill me on the spot." I admit, lowering my head and sitting on my bed.

Kevin sits down beside me and raises my head back up, looking me in the eyes. "I would _never_ do that to you." he says passionately. "I care too much about you to even _consider_ it. You are so much _more_ than a friend to me, Caitlin. That night we spent just talking to each other about everything, _that_ is when I knew I wanted to be _more_ than that to you. Even _before_ that, I was steadily falling for you. The way you were an open book when telling me your story, your laugh, your smile, even the way you bounced back from every hit."

"It was the same for me too, even _Crowley_ could tell." I respond with equal passion. "I tried to fight it, but you kept getting through all my barriers. Your compassion, your interest in _anything_ I had to say, the way you were _always_ there if I needed someone. I didn't want to disappoint you with the knowledge that I'm not _human_. I knew I wouldn't be able to _bear_ it if you looked at me with disgust or hatred."

"I could _never_ do that." he declares and then he leans in. My eyes flutter closed as I feel his breath on my lips. His lips are warm and slightly chapped on mine.

I sit there in shock for a minute. While it's not my _first_ kiss, I haven't had much experience in kissing. This is also the first kiss that actually _means_ something to me and I don't want to screw it up. Before I can respond, he pulls away looking embarrassed.

"I'm _sorry_. I don't know what came over me." he stammers, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at me. I realize he thinks my hesitation is a rejection instead of shock.

Instead of replying, I just grab his chin and kiss him back. He responds quickly, his slightly chapped lips moving against mine. As we kiss, I can feel something happening in me.

At first it's a tickle, hardly noticeable so I ignore it. It then graduates to more of a tingle, like a limb waking up after falling asleep. Then, it begins to become painful, radiating white-hot pain throughout my entire body. I can feel my temperature rising quickly.

I pull away from Kevin as it becomes excruciating and gasp in pain. "Caitlin? What's _wrong_?" Kevin asks fearfully, afraid he aggravated one of my injuries from falling out of the tree earlier today.

I begin to emit a silver glow and quickly realize that my magic has failed. My powers are manifesting and Kevin could be hurt during the process. While I know this could be the last time I'll see him, I quickly try to get him out of the room, safe from whatever may happen.

" _Run_! Find _Cas_!" I gasp urgently. I get up and shove him out the door, slamming it behind him. I manage to lock it to prevent anyone coming in before I collapse again. It is sheer torture as I feel my blood boil. I scream in agony as a blinding silvery light explodes from me before I black out.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Kevin is in turmoil. He finally admitted his feelings to Caitlin and kissed her, but then she seemed to be in extreme pain and locked him out, telling him to find Cas. He bangs on the door as he sees a silver glow from under the door and hears her last scream of pain before there is a thud then silence.

" _Kevin_! What _happened_? Was that _Cat_?" Dean questions urgently as he and Sam run down the hall towards the door.

"S-she _locked_ me out. The magic, it _failed_." Kevin reveals, finally putting the pieces together.

" _Move_!" Dean grunts. After Kevin moves away from the door, Dean kicks it open. They see Caitlin passed out on the floor and seizing. "Shit!" Dean curses as he rushes to her side and follows the procedure for someone seizing. He can feel the heat coming off her in waves. "Sam! Go run a bath, we _need_ to get her temperature down! Kevin! Get as much ice as you can find and put it in the bath!" he directs frantically.

As soon as they have their orders, they rush off to carry them out, leaving Dean to wait out the seizure. He has flashbacks to when Sam was near the end of the Trials and he found him in the hall. That had been a terrifying experience. He had been so afraid that he was too late and his brother would die. Now it's his sister in this situation.

He sees Kevin rush past with a bucket full of ice. He quickly chases after him and says, "I'll take that, watch Cat." Kevin nods and Dean hurries to the bathroom. As soon as he gets there he says, " _Zeke_!" Sam's eyes flash and suddenly Ezekiel is standing in front of him.

"I know what it is you wish, but it is _impossible_. No amount of angelic power can save her. This is something she must do for _herself_." Ezekiel states solemnly.

"What do you _mean_? She's _dying_! _Surely_ you can do _something_!" Dean declares desperately.

"I am sorry, Dean." Sam's eyes flash again and Sam says, "Who is _Zeke_?"

"Huh?" Dean replies distractedly.

"You said ' _Zeke'_ when you came in." Sam states.

"No, I said _geek_. I was hoping your _geek_ brain would have some idea about how we can _save_ her." Dean covers.

"Oh, I have no idea, but getting her temperature down is a good start." Sam replies, believing his brother's lie.

They quickly get the tub filled with cool water and ice. "I'll go get her. Wait here." Dean says as he heads back to where Kevin is watching over Caitlin. "Go help Sam get ready, I'll carry her." he says gruffly as he bends down and scoops her up. She is hot to the touch and it has him really worried. He quickly but carefully carries her to the bathroom.

They strip her down to her undergarments before placing her in the tub. Kevin is assigned to keep her head above the water as the brothers monitor her temperature and add ice as it continually melts in the tub.

They finally get her temperature down to a safe level and move her to her bed. She still has a high fever, but it's no longer life threatening. Kevin places a cool cloth on her forehead as they all stare at her worriedly. "Did she say _anything_ before this happened?" Sam asks Kevin.

"Not really, just to get _Cas_."

" _Great_ , not like he's _off the_ _radar_ or anything." Dean sighs.

"Come on, Dean. We owe it to her to _try_. Maybe he will know something that can _help_ her." Sam reasons. He and Dean set off to track the wayward angel while Kevin is left in charge of Caitlin.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I wake up in my bed feeling achy and weak. I remember the pain, then nothing. I pry my eyes open and see my adopted family sleeping in various positions. Sam is leaned back in a chair, Dean is in his usual chair, his head resting on his fist, and Kevin is on the bed beside me, his body facing me and his hand entwined in mine.

I smile with dry, cracked lips as I lightly squeeze his hand. His eyes shoot open and he stares in astonishment at me. " _Caitlin_?" he breathes in disbelief.

My throat is too dry to speak, so I just nod my head as my eyes begin to well with tears. _I survived!_ running in repeat through my mind. I'm incredibly grateful that I somehow overcame the odds, as it means I have more time with the people I love.

I struggle to sit up, and he helps me, propping me against the pillows. He then hands me a glass of water that was resting on the side table. I take a few sips, feeling as it soothes my throat and rasp, "How long?"

"A few days." he replies. "You _really_ had us worried. We had to put you in an ice bath for a few _hours_ to bring your temperature down."

"How did I _survive_? Tessa and Cas both told me that it was more than likely that I _wouldn't_." I ask, worried they did something stupid.

"Well the Winchesters found Cas, but he couldn't help you. He's _human_ now. You pulled through on your _own_."

"I knew Cas wouldn't be able to help. I just said that so that he could help explain everything to y'all."

"He told us everything he knows. He's around here somewhere, do you want me to get him?"

"No, I'll talk to him _later_. Right now, I just want to enjoy being _alive_."

"Did I _cause_ this? Cas said that highly emotional situations could weaken your barrier."

"Kev, it's _fine_. I _survived_! Even if I hadn't, that was the _best_ last moment I could _possibly_ have." I reassure him.

He hugs me with a passion that conveys how worried he was. He then pulls back and kisses me with an equal passion.

I respond and we are interrupted by Dean clearing his throat. I blush as I pull back from Kevin and look over to see the brothers awake.

"You _continue_ to amaze us." Dean says as he comes over and hugs me. "We were so _worried_ about you, _never_ do that again!"

"You keep _this_ up, and Dean and I will be _prematurely_ gray." Sam states as he too hugs me.

"Sorry. In my defense, it wasn't something I could _control_." I reply, glad to always have them watching out for me. They tell me everything that happened while I was out. I blush when they reveal they had to strip me down for the ice bath. As they continue talking, I realize there is an important discussion I need to have with Dean.

"Dean, can I talk to you in _private_ for a bit?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Uhh, sure." he replies, looking a bit concerned by my need for privacy.

"I'll see you two again in a minute, I just need to _discuss_ something with Dean." I tell Sam and Kevin.

They reluctantly leave the room and I shut the door behind them. "What's up?" Dean asks.

"Has Ezekiel already asked you to kick Cas out?" I ask.

"How did you…" Dean asks in confusion.

"Future TV show." I remind him tiredly. "Answer the question."

"Yes he has, but I told him that we needed Cas since _you_ asked for him." Dean replies.

"If he is worried about _Cas_ bringing trouble, what is he going to think about _me_ being here?" I reason.

"No. No way. You are not leaving, _period_!" he exclaims, seeing where I was going.

"What if Ezekiel gives you the same ultimatum he gave for _Cas_ , who I'm sure he is going to kick out now that I'm okay?!" I push, standing in front of him.

"I'll tell him to _shove_ it. You wouldn't _survive_ out there. Cas at least has a _chance_ , since he warded himself. You are a glowing beacon for anything supernatural now. You would _never_ be able to rest."

"Well it's not up to _me_." I reply wearily, dropping the discussion.

We decide to join the others in the library. I see Sam's body stiffen, signaling that Ezekiel, aka Gadreel, is in control.

"Can I speak with you, Dean?" he asks stiffly.

"Sure, Sam." Dean says, his eyes reflecting a bit of trepidation.

They go off to another room, leaving me with Kevin and Castiel.

"Thanks for explaining things to them." I tell Cas.

"I can help you figure out all your angel related powers now that they've manifested." he offers.

"That would be great!" I exclaim happily. "Can we start with angel radio? It's very _distracting_ and _overwhelming_."

"You can hear _angels_? Why didn't you _say_ anything?" Kevin asks incredulously.

"It wasn't important, but now it's giving me a _headache_." I reply with a groan.

"It can take some getting used to." Cas agrees. He coaches me through it and soon I'm alone in my head once more.

"Thanks, Cas. What _else_ should I be aware of?" I ask.

"An angel has the power to smite a demon and to manifest an angel blade. If you're lucky, you might also be able to time travel." he tells me.

He proceeds to instruct me on how to do each of these tasks. I am sad to learn that I was not given the ability to smite or time travel. I easily master manifesting my angel blade, however, which is black instead of the expected silver. Cas reasons that it is probably due to the demon part of me.

The brothers walk back in and Dean says, "Sam, why don't you, Caitlin, and Kevin go make some breakfast?"

At that moment my stomach grumbles very loudly. "Great! I'm _starving_!" I say as I rush to the kitchen, followed by a chuckling Sam and Kevin.

We end up making eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, omelets, and Sam insists on adding some fruit. We call that it's ready, but only Dean comes in.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asks.

I can see how much Dean hated having to kick him out. "He _left_ , thought he would bring _trouble_ down on us." Dean replies.

"The safest place for him is the _Bunker_." Sam insists.

"He wanted to leave, who was I to stop him?" Dean defends.

"Let's just _eat_ before I die of starvation." I proclaim dramatically, trying to help Dean out. After breakfast, I corner Dean. "So, what about _me_?" I ask. "Do _I_ need to leave too?"

" _No_ , I told you I wouldn't allow it." he replies. "He's not happy, but I told him to _bite_ me. He is _not_ kicking out all of my family."

I relax at that. I didn't realize how tense I was til then. "Thanks, Dean." I say with a kiss on his cheek. "You're the _best_ big brother a girl could have."

I decide to go hunt down Kevin. I find him easily, back to looking at that angel tablet in the library. "Hey Kev." I greet. He looks up with a smiled "Hey" before returning to the tablet. I quickly realize that I'm not going to get any conversation out of him so I go to track down Sam instead. I'm hoping he will continue my lessons on lore.

I find him in his room and knock on the open door. "Come in." he says, not looking up from his laptop. I walk in and crawl up on the bed next to him. "Hey, Cat." he greets, turning to face me. "What's up?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about possibly starting my lore lessons back up." I reply hopefully.

"Yeah, we've really _neglected_ your training, haven't we?" he realizes guiltily.

"I've kept up the workouts and shooting practice, but that will only get me _so far_." I tell him, "I'm a _target_ now. I need to know how to defend myself against _all_ comers."

"I'll go find Dean and see if he wants to start it back up." he says as he shuts his laptop and leaves the room.

I get up too and go to my room where I start up my own laptop. I have an email from Charlie. We have been emailing back and forth constantly about pretty much everything. It's nice to have a girl to talk to since I live with a bunch of guys. I email her back, then shut my laptop back down.

I go to take a shower and when I get out, Dean tells me that training starts back up tomorrow morning. I thank him then go to tell Kevin. I find him exactly how I left him an hour or two ago. "Kevin?" I say, trying to get his attention. He mumbles something that sounds like " _Falafel_ " but doesn't look up.

Sam walks up behind me, "I don't think you're going to get much out of _him_." he says.

"Why is he so focused on the _tablet_ again?" I ask in confusion.

"After breakfast, he told me that the best way to _help_ you was to return the angels to Heaven." Sam tells me.

" _Really_?" I ask, turning and shooting Kevin a grateful smile that went unnoticed.

"Dean thinks Kevin needs a break so he is going to take him to Branson." Sam tells me.

"I've been there a few times, it was fun." I say, reminiscing.

"I'm sorry you can't go with him." Sam says apologetically. "It's too big of a risk for _both_ of you."

"I _understand_." I sigh sadly. "I'm going to do some shooting."

With that, I leave and take my frustrations out on the shooting targets.

"Sam said I would find you here." Dean says as he walks in when I'm reloading my gun.

"Hey Dean." I greet distractedly, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we are heading out for Branson." he tells me, "I should be back in about 14-15 hours. I just need to get Kev set up."

"Alright." I reply, cocking my gun and starting shooting again.

I eventually decide to call it a night and head to my bed. I'm not sure if what I dreamed could be classified as a nightmare, but I dreamed of what I know of Purgatory. The dark forest, constantly running to survive, the variety of monsters it contains, etc. I wake up with the realization that when I die, _that_ will be my fate.

I go get breakfast and hear Dean return. He and Sam go to the room with the big computer in it. When they come out, Dean tells me that Charlie is going to be coming over. He apologizes about my training getting pushed back, but I just shrug it off.


	15. Chapter 14

**How Far I'll Go**

She arrives later in the day and I go to meet her. "Hey Charlie!" I greet.

"Hey Cat!" she says then hugs me.

"How's hunting going?" I ask, forgetting Sam and Dean are standing right there. She had emailed me that she had started doing a bit of hunting. I'm jealous of her since I _still_ haven't gotten a chance to try.

" _Excuse_ me?" Dean says.

" _Oops_." I say, cringing and mouthing a ' _sorry'_ to Charlie.

"Just a _few_ small cases." she replies. "I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost, which sounds like a YA novel when you say it out loud."

" _Charlie_ , how did it go?" Sam asks curiously.

"It was _intense_." she replies, "But I wish hunting was more…. _magical_ , you know?"

Dean rolls his eyes at that. I understand where she's coming from. I've always loved the fantasy genre and often imagine what it would be like to be part of a quest.

"Never mind." Charlie says, slightly embarrassed. "Where is this Commodore 69 of yours?"

I leave them to the computer and go get something to eat. Sam sticks his head in later and asks if I want to join them in watching Game of Thrones. Charlie and I take Sam's bed while the boys each pull up a chair.

Unlike every other time I've watched something with them, Dean doesn't keep up a constant commentary. One time we were watching a favorite of mine and he would not _shut up_. I got so fed up that I hopped up, grabbed some duct tape, and taped his mouth shut. Sam helped me out and kept Dean from removing the tape, after he finished dying of laughter, of course. Dean got his revenge on both of us, but that's a story for another time.

We pause for a snack break, and the brothers have an argument about how the Bunker is/isn't home. Dean goes to get more beer and I follow him.

"Just give it time." I tell him gently. "Sam has never really had a home."

"I know, which is why I want this place to be ours." he replies sadly.

"It is to me." I tell him.

We grab the beer and snacks, then return for a few more episodes. Eventually they all go to check on the computer.

I decide to try something risky and fly to Kevin's hotel room. I was ecstatic when I discovered I had wings. Flying has always been a dream of mine and now it's a reality. I find him still working on the tablet and quickly grab it. He looks at me in shock and anger.

" _Caitlin_?! What are you _doing_ here? Give that _back_!" he cries.

"You're supposed to be taking a _break_." I admonish. Looks like I'll have to enforce taking breaks like when we first met. _Some things never change_ I think fondly.

"I'm trying to _help_ you!" he exclaims in frustration.

"I can take care of myself for a bit, go have some _fun_." I tell him. "Branson is a great place! There are all _kinds_ of shows and fun things you can do! And I want to hear _all_ about it when you get back. Consider it me living through you."

" _Fine_." he surrenders. "But leave the tablet. I _promise_ I'll go have fun." he compromises.

I set the tablet down and kiss his cheek. "Make _sure_ you do." I say then fly back to the Bunker.

I land right in front of Charlie and Dean, who manages to keep me from face planting. " _Whoa_!" Dean says as he grabs my arms. "Where have you _been_?" he asks, a stern look on his face.

"I went to check on Kevin." I reply with an innocent tone. "I managed to pry him away from the tablet and got him to agree to _actually_ have some fun."

"You can't just fly around _outside_!" he chides. He is the _picture_ of a concerned parent. I sometimes joke that _Sam_ is my brother and _Dean_ is my mom. Needless to say, he doesn't appreciate my observation.

" _Relax_ , I made it quick then flew to a few other places to throw anything that might be tracking me off." I assure him. I figure my foresight should earn me some points. Dean always appreciates thinking and planning ahead.

He seems impressed by this, but still makes sure to express his disapproval with a stern glare and a frown.

He then informs me about Dorothy and the Wicked Witch. "I want you to stay in your room until everything is _safe_ again." he tells me

"Nice _try_." I say as I push past him, heading over to Charlie who was in front of Dean's room. Like I'm going to miss my chance to show them how much I've learned. He can find some other person to play damsel in distress.

"Cat, it's too _dangerous_." Dean argues, coming up behind me and spinning me to face him. The concern and fear in his face almost changes my mind, but I resolve to no longer be the _victim_. It's time to try my hand at the heroine instead.

"I've been training for _months_! Do you really not _trust_ me to take care of myself?" I reply hotly.

"I just don't want anything else to happen to you!" he exclaims in exasperation. Poor Charlie is just standing there, watching us argue.

"And I'm tired of feeling like a _burden_!" I counter. "Just _once_ , let me do something to help."

Dean deflates at that. "You're _never_ a burden, Caitlin. You're family." he says sincerely. I can tell that I've about wore him down enough. I add one extra thing, just to be sure.

"Then let me help, _please_." I plead. I use my puppy eyes and everything. I learned that from Kim Possible and it always seems to work on the brothers if they are on the brink of a decision.

He throws his hands up. "Fine, you win. Just try to be careful, _okay_?" he reluctantly agrees.

"Thanks, De!" I exclaim happily.

"What just _happened_?" Charlie asks with a look of extreme confusion. "Since when can you _fly_?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have a key to find." I reply. She just shrugs and drops the conversation for now. We enter the room and begin searching for the key. Charlie and I make cracks about Dean's porn collection as we scour the room.

As soon as Dean finds the key, the witch appears and takes it from him, throwing him across the room.

As she gets ready to zap him, Charlie jumps in front and takes the full blast. " _Charlie_!" I yell. The witch turns to zap me too, but Dean shoots her with a poppy bullet and she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Dean starts shaking Charlie and calling her name. When gets no response, he places her on the bed and tries to feel for a pulse. We hear Sam in the hall and Dean yells out "Zeke!" Ezekiel enters and Dean convinces him to bring Charlie back. When Sam asks what happened, Dean gives him a fake story.

Dorothy comes in and reveals that the witch is still here, so Sam and Dean go after her while Dorothy and I stay with Charlie. "I'm Caitlin, by the way." I introduce myself.

"Dorothy." she replies.

"How're you doing, Charlie?" I ask. She seems a bit disoriented and Dorothy's revelation that she had died doesn't really help. She seems to be better and we begin discussing the current situation.

We all talk about the books versus the reality of Dorothy's life and come up with a possible weapon to use against the witch. We follow Dorothy to the Bunker's garage where she pulls the ruby slippers from Oz out of a bag on her motorcycle.

About that time, Sam and Dean show up. "There you are." Dean says in a weird voice. Looks like it's about to get crazy.

Charlie turns around to see the brothers and asks with a grin, "Was that your Batman voice?" The boys' eyes flash green. "That's definitely not your Batman voice." she says, slightly scared.

"It's her. She possessed the both of them." Dorothy exclaims.

"I missed you, my pretty." The witch says through Sam.

"Killing you a second time will be just as sweet as the first." she finishes through Dean.

The boys come up to attack us, but Charlie says, "Guys, I know you're in there. Dean, you can't let the witch do this. If she opens the door, she's going to _destroy_ Oz."

Dean, possessed by the witch, grabs Charlie by the shoulders and smashes her into a glass window. "I have no intention of escaping to Oz. I'm going to bring my armies here." he/she replies.

The witch threatens to kill us all, but Charlie kicks Dean between the legs and escapes to go kill the Wicked Witch with the ruby slippers. "Looks like it's just us against them." I comment to Dorothy.

"Piece of _cake_." she replies.

Sam and Dean rush us. Sam goes after Dorothy while Dean goes after me. It's a good thing I'm fighting him and not Sam. I sparred with Dean countless times, so I know how he fights as well as his weak spots. On the flipside, he knows the same about me.

I block his first few punches, but then he punches me hard in the stomach and follows it up with a punch to the face. I can taste blood in my mouth from my split lip, but I just spit it out and goad, "Is that all you've got?"

I kick his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. I quickly flip him over and wrench his arms behind his back. He manages to get his arms free and throws me off, causing me to slam into the wall. Temporarily dazed, I have no time to react as Dean comes at me with a knife.

Just as he is about to stab me, his eyes flash green once more and I know he is back to normal. I slump against the wall in relief as Dean, in his normal voice, says "What the _hell_ just happened?" Then he sees me crumpled against the wall. " _Cat_! Are you _okay_?"

"Mm _fine_." I mumble as he helps me up. "Kicked _your_ ass for a bit." I rib.

"I could have _killed_ you!" he exclaims.

"But you _didn't_ , Charlie came through." We all go out to find Charlie and discover that she had indeed killed the Wicked Witch. Dean goes to put the Impala in the newly discovered garage while Sam goes to take care of Crowley.

"Those were some nice moves." Dorothy tells me. "But I could tell you were holding back, _why_?"

"I didn't want to hurt him, he's my _brother_." I reply.

"He would have _killed_ you if Charlie had been a bit slower." she responds incredulously.

"I know, but I just _couldn't_ do it."

We decide to head back to the garage. Sam and Dean join us, Dean commenting on how great his Baby looks in there. Charlie motions Dean off to the side while Sam and Dorothy discuss the weirdness of having books written about them.

I wander off and examine the classic cars. I wish I could drive a stick, it would be nice to have my own car. Although, maybe I can use one of the motorcycles. That'd be a fun conversation with the brothers. _Hey, guys. I want to use one of the motorcycles to go to town on or just drive around._ That's a good way to start an argument with Dean.

Eventually, Dorothy states that it's time for her to get back to Oz. She invites Charlie who accepts happily and then she turns to me. "What about _you_? Are you coming?" she asks me. I can see Dean is about to throw a fit, he was unhappy enough about Charlie going.

"I'd _love_ to, but I'm going to have to pass." I tell her.

"I figured you would, but I thought I'd try." she replies easily.

We all say our goodbyes, and then Dorothy and Charlie walk into Oz. Looks like I'm back to being the only girl. After they're gone, Sam turns to me. "Why didn't you go with them?" he questions curiously. He must've thought I would jump at the chance to go on an adventure.

"I'm needed _here_. Someone has to look out for you two and Kevin." I tease.

"I'm going to miss Charlie." Dean sighs.

"Yeah, it was _nice_ to have another girl to talk to. She reminded me of my friends from before." I reply sadly. I think that's why we hit it off so fast. Normally I take a while to warm up to someone, but I felt like I had known her for years. She and one of my best friends would've been great friends.

"Well let's get you cleaned up." Dean says, referring to the blood on my face and the cuts on my hands from the glass on the floor when I was thrown against the wall. I had completely forgotten about all that with the excitement and adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

He takes me to the bathroom and makes me sit on the counter as he tends to my wounds. "Why didn't you just _fly_ away?" he asks me, his green eyes looking into my hazel ones searchingly. I can tell he is feeling guilty about beating me up.

"I figured one on one would be fairer than two on one." I reply, wincing as he dabs at my split lip.

"You could've at least _fought_ _back_!" he snaps. "You never _once_ threw a punch. You just blocked and then tried to restrain me. I _know_ you can fight, so why _didn't_ you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." I admit. "I could have used my powers, but I didn't want to risk it for fear of hurting you since I haven't practiced. You _weren't_ in control and I would've felt _terrible_ if I hurt you in _any_ way."

"I could have _killed_ you!" he bellows. "How do you think _I_ feel, knowing _I_ did this to you?"

"I'm sorry, Dean." I sigh, lowering my head.

"You _did_ hold your own pretty well, though." he admits. "If I wasn't possessed by the witch, I _never_ would've been able to break free."

I look up and beam at him. "Thanks Dean." I say, glad of the praise and the end of the lecture. He finishes bandaging my hands and helps me down from the counter. "Hey Dean?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"When are you bringing Kevin back?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant, and failing.

"Missing your _boyfriend_?" he goads with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

" _What_? No!" I deny too animatedly.

"Yeah, _right_." he grins. "How did _that_ happen anyway?" he asks a bit more seriously. "Last I knew before the whole _powers_ thing, you were insistent that he was just a _really good friend_."

"He _was_ , but then the night he helped me with my nightmare, I don't know, something just _clicked_." I tell him. I smile as I remember that night.

"Clicked?" he says skeptically.

"Yeah, we spent the whole night just _talking_ to each other and Kevin even told me that it was the same for him. We just _fell_ for each other." I explain, slightly embarrassed to be discussing this with him. I love him to death, but he's definitely not a relationship guru.

"Are you sure you're _ready_ for something like this?" he asks with brotherly concern.

"We're taking it slow." I assure him.

"Does he know about…. _everything_?"

It's then that I realize what he is _really_ concerned about. "He knows most of it, but not all. I'll tell him when I feel like I'm _ready_."

"Well I'm _glad_ you're happy, though I'm going to have to have that _talk_ with Kevin." he replies.

"Go easy on him." I laugh.

"We'll have _the whole car ride_ to talk." he says with fake menace. "I'll probably pick him up tomorrow." he finally answers my question. "And no flying out to see him." he instructs with a frown.

"I promise." I sigh. I then get an idea. "Hey Dean, you know how I have _demon_ powers as well as angel ones?"

" _Yeah_." he replies warily.

"Do you think I could get _Crowley_ to help me figure out how to use them?"

His face turns stormy. " _Absolutely not_! You are to go nowhere _near_ that dick." he states firmly.

"But-" I start, only to be interrupted by him saying " _No_. No buts. That's _final_."

" _Whatever_." I bite back, storming into my room and slamming the door. I quickly decide that after he leaves, I will go see Crowley anyway. I _need_ to know the extent of my powers and how use them.

I'm fairly certain Cas missed a few powers in his teachings, such as healing, which all angels can do. I hope I have that one, considering how often I seem to get hurt. The power I really want to know how to use, though, is a demon power. I want to know how to throw things around and hold them against walls. I figure that could come in handy if I ever get attacked.

So a few hours after Dean drives off the next day, I sneak to the dungeon. Just as I reach for the doorknob, I hear, "Dean told me you might try that."

I spin around to face a disapproving Sam. I open my mouth to deny it, but Sam interrupts, "Don't even _try_ to deny it. I caught you red handed."

"Why are y'all so against me _talking_ to Crowley and _learning_ how to use my abilities?!" I demand, tired of them always blocking me. I'm going stir crazy from all their protective tendencies keeping me locked up.

"He will find a way to _manipulate_ you." Sam replies calmly. "He _can't_ be trusted."

"Then come _with_ me." I suggest. "That way _you_ can keep an eye on him and _I_ can get some answers." Sam reluctantly agrees and we both enter the dungeon.

"Ah, if it isn't Moose and the Abomination." Crowley greets. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I see Sam ball up his fist, so I put my hand on it and shake my head. Crowley won't be helpful if Sam beats him up. "I want you to tell me how to use my demon powers." I respond, ignoring the nickname. I've got thicker skin than that.

"And why on _Earth_ should I help you?" Crowley says indignantly.

"I'll take the collar off during the lesson." I say, holding up the keys I had swiped earlier. Crowley looks intrigued by my offer, but Sam just looks upset.

"Caitlin, _no_." Sam says, reaching for the keys.

"It'll be _fine_ , Sam." I say, jerking the keys away from his grasp. "Do we have a deal?" I ask Crowley.

"You know me." he says. "Always _happy_ to corrupt the minds of tomorrow." I walk over and remove his collar so he can stand and walk around. "If I'm going to reveal state secrets, _Moose_ is going to have to scram." Crowley states.

" _No_! No way!" Sam objects.

I turn to him with puppy dog eyes. " _Please_ , Sam." I plead. "I _need_ to know what I'm _capable_ of."

"The answer is _no_." he states firmly.

" _Fine_ , you leave me _no_ choice." I say ominously. "I need him to teach me how to use my powers and you're _in my way_ , so I'll just have to move you." With that, I grab his arm and fly him to Kevin's hotel room where I release him then fly myself back to the Bunker's dungeon.

" _Wow_ " Crowley whistles. "That was an unexpected turn of events."

"I did what I _had_ to." I reply coldly. "So, are you going to hold up _your_ end or not?"

"You need to make a _binding_ pact that you will _never_ tell anyone what I teach you, you can't even write it down." he tells me.

"I promise not to tell." I state.

"Sorry, _darling_ , I need it in writing and sealed with a _kiss_."

I cringe, but I do what he says and a few hours later, I can use my only demon power of telekinesis. "Enjoy your little bit of freedom while you can." I tell him as I go to leave. "Sam and Dean will lock you back up when they return."

I turn and walk down the hall to my room. I check my phone and see missed calls from Dean, Sam, and Kevin, as well as frantic texts and voicemails.

I decide to call Kevin first. He's less likely to chew me out for my little act of rebellion. "Caitlin, _what_ did you _do_?!" Sam answers angrily.

"Nice to talk to you too, Sam. Where's Kevin?" I reply smoothly. It's easy to fake calm when it's just a voice. I won't be so cool when confronted by my dictatorial brothers in person.

"Passed out drunk, now _answer_ my question." he seethes. _Shit_ , I've never heard him so angry before! That's usually Dean's thing. I'm in _really_ hot water now.

"I did what you were trying to _keep_ me from doing." I reply hotly. "I learned more about my _powers_."

" _Dammit_ Caitlin!" he exclaims angrily. "You weren't supposed to talk to Crowley _alone_!"

"Take care of Kevin, I'll see y'all when you get back." I say and quickly hang up. I drop onto my bed and throw my arm over my eyes. "I am royally screwed." I announce to the empty room. My phone continues to ring for a few minutes until they finally give up.

As it starts to get late, I hear the Bunker door open, signaling the return of Sam, Dean, and Kevin. Not wanting to deal with this tonight, I pretend to be asleep. Unfortunately, Sam and Dean are having _none_ of that.

"We know you're awake, so drop the act." Dean demands.

I roll over and sit up. "A girl can try." I sigh.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_ , flying Sam out like that?!" Dean cries angrily. "Actually, I know what. You weren't _thinking_ at all! You could've endangered not only yourself, but _Sam_ as well. You only just learned to fly and you took a freakin' _passenger_!"

"As I keep saying, I just wanted to learn how to use my powers." I reply, annoyed at constantly repeating myself. "The flight went fine."

"What you did was completely _reckless_!" Sam scowls.

"Well it's _done_ now." I state. "I learned what I _need_ to and _no one_ got hurt. I just wish y'all would _trust_ me to make my _own_ decisions."

"Your little _stunt_ proved that we _CAN'T_ trust you." Dean throws back.

I'm hurt by this. I never wanted to lose their trust; I just wanted to know more about myself. "Well then maybe I should _leave_ if you can't trust me!" I shout angrily.

"Maybe you _should_!" Dean shouts back.

That cuts me deep. "As you wish." I reply quietly and swiftly fly away, tears streaming down my face.

 **Dear Guest Who Threatened To Kill Me,**

 **Not cool. I'll admit it made me laugh though. Gotta love the enthusiasm!**

 **-C**


	16. Chapter 15

**She's So Gone**

Right after Caitlin disappears, Dean realizes what he just said. " _SON OF A BITCH_!" he shouts as he punches the wall so hard that he leaves a dent.

" _Dammit_ Dean, how could you _say_ that?!" Sam exclaims angrily to Dean. "You know her _biggest_ fear is us kicking her out and now you _drove_ her away! Why couldn't you just _control_ your temper? I know she was out of line, but that's _no_ excuse for what you did."

"I _realize_ that, Sam!" Dean shoots back. "I was just so _angry_ and _worried_ that I said what I knew would hurt her. _Trust_ me, I _know_ how bad I messed up."

" _Do_ you?" Sam replies, holding up Caitlin's phone. "Now we have _no_ way to contact her or track her down! If something happens to her out there, it's on _you_." Sam says as he storms out of the room.

Dean looks around the empty room and whispers, "What have I _done_?"

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

In my anger and pain, I hadn't chosen a specific location to land. I end up landing in an alley in some random city, startling a cat that was looking for scraps. I walk out from the alley and see a nearby gas station and convenience store. I decide to figure out where I am. The little store should have a map or someone I can ask. I walk into the convenience store and see Castiel stocking shelves.

" _Cas_?" I say in surprise. I wasn't expecting to see him, though it's nice to see a familiar face. I quickly try to erase any evidence of how upset I am before he looks up and sees me.

" _Caitlin_? What are you doing here?" he questions, pausing in his work to talk to me. I can already see the concern on his face. I guess my appearance alone tipped him off that something upset me.

"I had a fight with Dean and I flew off without a destination in mind. I guess I just _honed_ in on you." I reply, trying to work out how I ended up with Cas. I guess I was thinking about him when I took off. I'm glad he's doing well. I felt really bad about how he got kicked out and had actually been planning to track him down before all this crap happened.

"It's _dangerous_ for you out here." he reprimands. He sounds like the brothers, but less overbearing.

"I know. I won't stay long. I'll keep moving to make it hard for anything that might be looking for me." I tell him. It's the same plan I used when I visited Kevin so I figure it should work.

"You should go back to the _Bunker_." he urges. "That's the _safest_ place for you."

"I _can't_." I reply, tears welling up in my eyes. "They don't _want_ me there anymore. I can't blame them either, I'm just a _burden_ that attracts trouble wherever I go."

"I'm _sure_ that's not true." Cas tries to reassure me.

"It is, but it's fine. It was _nice_ seeing you again, Cas. I may visit again, if you don't mind." I declare then fly away.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Back in the Bunker, Dean's phone begins to ring. " _Cat_? Is that _you_?" he answers it frantically.

"No, but she was just here." Cas replies on the other end.

" _Cas_?" Dean asks, surprised to hear his friend on the other end. They hadn't had any contact since Ezekiel forced him to kick the newly humanized angel out. He's glad he's okay.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replies.

"You saw Caitlin? _Where_? Is she _okay_?" Dean questions quickly, voice rising in excitement and anxiety. Maybe he can apologize to her before any more damage is done. To say he's worried about her being on her own is an _understatement_. He's terrified that his stupid mouth just drove her into the arms of something that will want to use her, hurt her, or _kill_ her. He'll never be able to forgive himself if that happens. He had made a vow to keep her safe, and he failed.

"She showed up at the place I am working. She was upset, but unharmed. She left pretty quickly, saying she needed to keep moving to stay ahead of anything that might be looking for her." Cas relays. He leaves out the part where she said she might return. He could tell that she wasn't ready to see Dean and he doesn't want to push her away. If she visits him every so often, he can at least confirm she's safe and can act as a haven for the young woman.

"Well at least she's _safe_ and being smart." Dean sighs. While he appreciates her evasion plan, it's going to make it damn near impossible to track her down. As soon as they find a location, she could be halfway around the world.

"She said she got in a _fight_ with you and seemed to be under the impression that you guys didn't _want_ her around anymore." Cas says questioningly. He can understand her pain. He was kicked out too, after all. It still stings to remember his best friend turning him away.

"Yeah, she did something reckless and I overreacted." Dean admits. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"She just needs to know that she still has a home and a place in your family." Cas replies sympathetically. He can hear the guilt and fear in Dean's voice.

"That's going to be hard to do." Dean utters sadly. "She left her phone and we have _no_ way to track her or contact her."

"I'm _sure_ you'll figure something out." Cas responds encouragingly. "I better get back to work. I just wanted to let you know I saw her. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas." Dean says, then hangs up.

He goes to find Sam to relay the information Cas gave him. He finds Sam in the library, typing furiously on his laptop. Without looking up, Sam says, "I'm putting a hunter APB out on Caitlin."

" _Dude_ , you _can't_ do that! They'll _kill_ her if they find out she isn't human!" Dean exclaims.

Sam throws up his hands and says, "Well then how do _you_ suggest we find her? We have no way to contact her or track her."

"I don't _know_ , but Cas called. He saw Caitlin." Dean proceeds to relay what Cas told him.

"I'm just going to send an email to her with our numbers and a request to call us." Sam sighs.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I have my first supernatural encounter in my hometown. I recently found that I have the angels' ability to turn myself invisible, so I decide to pay a visit after leaving Cas.

I silently watch my younger self as she works at the local vet. It's mid-June so she has been working there for about a year at this point. Watching as she plays with the dogs, I wish I could join. I've missed having animals in my life. I know Dean hates pets, so I haven't even brought it up to the brothers. I can tell some of the dogs sense me, as the room fills with barking, so I fly to my old home.

I wander around my old room, noticing the differences between the one I left all those months ago in my dimension and this one. It seems this version is much tidier than me. All the shelves, dresser tops, and tabletops are clean and organized. I open the closet I find that it too is meticulously organized.

Since there is no one in the house, I take a quick shower before flying out to get something to eat. I land in the ladies' room of the local Braums to avoid being seen randomly appearing. I eat my food, but feel like someone, or something, is watching me. I scan the small restaurant, but I can't tell who it is. I hope it's not someone who knows the other me and is trying to figure out why I look like an older version. That could be very awkward.

After I finish, I walk out and head toward a less populated area so I can fly away. I was going to just leave from the ladies' room, but with the feeling of being watched, I didn't want to arouse any suspicions. While it could be someone who's just curious, it could also be something supernatural that can sense me. I left without any protection, save for my tattoo. Even my gun is sitting in my room where I left it. I thank Chuck that I can materialize my angel blade. I have a feeling that it will come in handy soon enough.

I sense that I'm being followed, so I try to lose them in residential. After ten minutes, they are still behind me so I turn a corner and wait. When they walk around the corner, I use my powers to pin them to the wall. I finally get a good look at my stalker and am shocked to see a face I recognize.

" _Taylor_?" I question. Glaring at me from where I have her pinned, is a younger version of my best friend. I can sense something off about her and quickly realize what happened. " _Who_ are you and _why_ are you possessing my best friend?" I inquire of the angel before me. Bonus of being whatever I am, I can see Grace as well as souls, if I look hard enough. It's very taxing, so I don't use it very often.

"Smart kid. My name isn't important, but your friend accepted me into her vessel." they reply. The cocky look is extremely unsettling on Taylor's face. She was never a cocky person. We were very similar, personality-wise, though she was more athletic and outgoing.

" _Dammit_ , Taylor." I mutter. She has always had a strong faith and I guess it was inevitable that this would happen. "What do you _want_?" I ask them.

"I sensed you as soon as you came to town. The combination of heaven and hell has a _strong_ aura. I know you are incredibly powerful and plan to use you to get back into _heaven_ and off this _miserable_ speck you call a world." they reply distastefully. Oh great, a power play.

"Sorry, but I'm no one's bargaining chip. Better luck next time." I snip before flying to another part of the world. It would've been smart to kill them, but I couldn't kill my best friend. Doing that would haunt me the rest of my life.

This time I land in London. I've always want to visit the English city and this seemed like the perfect time to do so. I wander around the crowded streets, just looking around. I find a map and call a cab to take me to the London Eye. After that, I hit the other tourist stops, like Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. At the end of my time there, I take a tour of the Harry Potter studio.

I end up spending three days in the city, staying in a cheap hotel. I'm surprised that I haven't run into any supernatural beings, but just shrug it off as a bit of good luck for once. That luck doesn't hold out very long, however. My trip Germany lands me in the clutches of a member of the Grand Coven.

I touch down in a small town and wander around. This town is situated in the country, so I decide to hike in the nearby woods. I start off and run into a small herd of deer. I watch quietly, invisible. I carefully approach them, but one of them senses me, and they all leap away.

I become visible once more and continue into the trees. I see a fox and a few rabbits before my luck take a turn for the worst. I'm deep in the woods when my foot drops into a rabbit hole, twisting my ankle and possibly spraining it. I try to fly away, but it's like my powers are suppressed. I hear approaching footsteps and call out " _Help_! My foot is stuck and I think it might be sprained."

The steps pause and then head toward me. I look up and see a middle-aged woman with red hair. "My, my, _what_ do we have here?" she grins. "Looks like I'm the lucky witch who pinned down our little _escapee_."

My eyes widen in fear at those words. I would end up trapped in a forest inhabited by a member of the Grand Coven. I try again to fly away, but it's useless, I'm trapped. All my training and powers, and I'm brought down by a freakin' _rabbit hole_! Looks like my bad luck hasn't gone away after all.

"Sorry about that _dear_. My home is surrounded by a spell that stifles _any_ supernatural powers." she reveals. With a wave of her hand, I'm immobilized by ropes that are wrapped tightly around my wrists and pin my arms to my body.

" _Now_ , let's get you back home." she says as, with another wave of her hand, the hole widens and I can pull my foot free. She makes a rope to lead me, and pulls me back to her home, me limping from my injured ankle. I begin to go over the different strategies the brothers taught me for situations like this.

When we arrive, she ties my legs together then shoves me in her root cellar. I land on my left side and pain radiates from my bad shoulder as well as my sprained ankle. She informs me she is going to contact the Coven then leaves, slamming the door with a cackle. I take in my surroundings. The only thing in the room, is a broken chair.

I painfully scoot over to it and look for anything I can use to cut the ropes. Dean had me practice this type of situation with various items and I had gotten quite good at it. My eye catches on a rusty nail sticking out. I quickly position myself and saw away at the ropes binding my arms to my body. When those finally snap, I pull my wrists up to my face and pull the ropes loose with my teeth.

I quickly untie my legs and try to stand. When I put weight on my ankle, it collapses under me. I search the pile of chair parts and find a suitable cane. I hobble over to the door and push, stunned when it opens. Seems like the witch was too cocky for own good. I make a hasty escape, and when I feel my powers return, I fly away.

I vaguely decide on Louisiana and pop up near a little bar. I limp inside and take a seat at a booth in the back corner. The bar isn't very busy since it is only five, so a waiter quickly approaches me.

After giving my order of a burger and some water, I look at the other patrons. There are three guys at the bar and a couple in a booth closer to the front. One of the men is staring at me and I quickly look away, hoping he'll turn back around.

I successfully ignore him and eat my meal in peace. When I finish, I get up to leave. I can feel his eyes on me as I try to walk as normally as possible. I exit and walk toward the back of the building, planning to fly away.

I am suddenly grabbed and pressed against the wall. "That was almost _too_ easy." the man from the bar gloats. I am enraged by that and fight back, taking him by surprise. "Looks like you've got some _fight_ in you after all." the man says, spitting blood out of his mouth from where I hit him with a right hook. He still has me pinned, his strength almost supernatural…

"So _what_ are you?" I ask. I can tell he has a Purgatory soul, but I don't know the differences yet. I blame lack of experience.

"I'll give you one guess." he chuckles menacingly, revealing his fangs. Great, a vamp.

"Vampire." I breathe. I'm actually relieved by this since I have a weapon that can kill him.

" _Bingo_ , and I think I just found my next _meal_." He sniffs my neck with a pleasured sigh. "So much _power_ running through those veins. I bet you taste _delicious_."

"Sorry, _buddy_. I can't stick around for dinner." I retort. I gather all of my strength and thrust him off of me. I materialize my angel blade and leap into action.

He seems surprised by my sudden attack, but he quickly recovers and retaliates. He's very tricky and manages to get a few good hits in before I finally decapitate him. I stand there, panting as I try to calm down from the adrenaline pounding through my veins. My first monster kill and I did it all by myself. Sam and Dean would be furious if they knew, regardless of it being self-defense. After I get my breath back, I fly off to Scotland.

When I land, I stumble from the weakness of my ankle. In the heat of the fight, I had forgotten about it. I find a branch and hobble to the nearby castle. I have been wanting to see the old castles of Scotland and I refuse to pass it up due to my ankle. I spend a few more days in Scotland, resting my ankle and visiting the various castles.

I fly to various other popular places, such as the Taj Mahal, Kremlin, Kilimanjaro, etc. While the whole adventure is fun, it's also lonely. I miss Kevin, especially. It's been hard not being able to see him or have any contact. I left my phone and sadly, I don't have any numbers memorized. I've visited Cas regularly, however. He's always willing to lend an ear and offer food, a place to sleep, or comfort. He always has interesting stories to tell about the places I visit and I love hearing him talk about the various events from years past. I've become very close to him over the past few weeks.

I think he likes it too. He always lights up a little when he sees me. We're both lonely outcasts so it makes sense that we'd stick together. He still tries to get me to return, but I tell him I'm not ready. I made him promise not to tell the brothers about my visits too.

I eventually fly to the crystal clear waters of Jamaica. My parents went here for anniversary and I wanted to experience it for myself. I kayak, scuba dive, and zip line through the jungle. I see all kinds of exotic fish and collect a few shells as souvenirs.

Not wanting the shells to break during my travels, I wait til it is late at night in Kansas and fly to my room, remaining invisible for good measure. I quietly place my shells in my drawer, under my clothes. I decide to take a risk and peek in to each of the men's rooms. I start with Kevin, slowly opening the door and gazing in.

I'm thankful that with my powers manifesting, I seem to have improved night vision. I figure it came from my Purgatory side, but I'm not complaining. Looking at him, I become incredibly sad. While I might be mad at the Winchesters, Kevin was nothing but nice and supportive .Not to mention the fact that I love him.

I've never felt this way before and I often considered coming to visit him, but chickened out. I hate that I had to leave him behind in the first place. I never even got to tell him goodbye. It's been weeks since I've seen him. I risk exposure and write him a quick note, laying it where I know he'll see it.

 _Dear Kevin,_

 _I'm sorry I left without telling you goodbye. I've been regretting it ever since. While I may be mad at Sam and Dean, you did nothing to deserve that. I've thought of you often during my travels, wishing you were with me. We never even got to go on a date! I'm writing this letter to assure you that I'm alive and hope to be able to visit every so often._

 _Love,_

 _Cat_

I carefully shut the door and move on to Sam's room. I'm not too surprised when I find the door wide open and the room empty. Dean's room is the same way. I have a moment of confliction. Do I want to chance them discovering me by tracking them down, or should I just leave? I'm still mad at how they treated me, but I still want to make sure they are okay. No matter how I feel, they're still my brothers who were always there for me in my times of need.

I make my choice and lightly pad to the kitchen. Striking out there, I head to the library area. They are both sitting at a table, surrounded by papers and staring at their laptops. There is a half-full bottle of whiskey between them and two tumblers at their elbows.

I sneak around to see what they are looking at, thankful for my invisibility. "I think I found _something_!" Sam exclaims, startling me.

" _What_? Is it _her_?" Dean asks excitedly.

"Woman Disappears After Flinging Passerby Against Wall." Sam reads the headline of a website he found. Sounds like someone witnessed my confrontation with the angel in my friend.

"Is there a _description_ of the woman? It could be a lot of things." Dean replies, cautious about getting his hopes up too much.

"In the town of Altus, Oklahoma-"

"Wait, isn't that _Cat's_ hometown?" Dean interjects.

"Yes, now let me _finish_. In the town of Altus, Oklahoma, a resident claims to have seen a young woman throw a girl against a wall without touching her. 'It was weird. She just hid around the house across from me and when the other girl came around, she flew through the air and up against the wall. They talked for a bit before the girl who attacked just vanished!' Mr. Jackson described the vanishing girl as tall with long brown hair. If you see her, don't approach her. She could be dangerous."

"That _definitely_ sounds like Cat! She must have been being tracked and tried to defend herself before flying away." Dean exclaims when Sam finishes reading the blog entry.

"It says this happened a few weeks ago. Not long after she left." Sam reports, pulling a paper from the pile and writing on it. I glance over his shoulder and see that they have written dates with locations on them. I notice that they are all places I visited over the past few weeks. _How did they figure all this out?_ I think to myself. I then notice a world map with a familiar pendulum positioned over it. _Oh, a tracking spell! I hope they don't use it before I leave._

I must have jinxed myself, because I hear Sam say, "We should see where she is _now_." They quickly go to the pendulum and perform the ritual. I stay frozen to the spot, too panicked to realize I should just fly away. "That _can't_ be right. It says she's _right here_." Sam states in confusion.

"Maybe she came _back_!" Dean exclaims hopefully, taking off. Unfortunately, I was in his way and he crashes right into me, knocking us both over in his haste. " _What_ _the_ …" Dean mumbles. He is right on top of me and making it hard to breathe.

"Umm, Dean. Why are you floating?" Sam asks, looking straight at me but only seeing empty space. I really need to fly away, but with Dean on top of me, I can't without taking him with me.

Dean looks straight into my eyes as his own widen. " _Cat_?" he breathes. I look up at him in shock. It appears that my invisibility doesn't work on people in contact with me.

"Did you say _Cat_? Do you _see_ her?" Sam asks eagerly.

Dean nods his head, seemingly stunned as he continues staring at me. A million thoughts run through my head. I could roll him off and fly away, I could show myself to both and face the music, I could fly Dean to another room before flying away, stalling them a bit, or I could just stay staring at his forest green eyes and wait for him to make a move.

It ends up being the latter as Dean rolls us over. Now I'm on top and he is hugging me tightly to his chest. "I'm _so sorry_ , sweetheart. I _never_ wanted to drive you away. Please _stay_." he whispers sincerely.

"Dean, _what's_ going on?" Sam asks in confusion.

I decide to have mercy, Dean's words making me realize I overreacted. I shimmer into Sam's view and his eyes widen before he rushes over and plucks me from Dean, who had loosened his hold in anticipation of Sam's reaction. While Sam is hugging me, Dean gets off the floor and makes it a group hug.

"Hey guys, I think _Caitlin_ was here!" Kevin shouts as he runs in, waving the note I wrote. I pull back from the brothers, who give me a knowing smile, and turn to face Kevin.

"Hey, Kev." I say, voice choked by happy tears from the reunion. He drops the note and carefully walks toward me, like he's afraid I'll disappear if he makes any sudden moves.

I smile affectionately and approach him. We meet in the middle and he puts his hand on my cheek. " _You_ _came_ _back_." he gasps, seeming to not quite believed it until he touched me. I nod in reply, my eyes crinkling as I give him a huge smile.

He wraps me in his arms and kisses me tenderly. "I _missed_ you." I admit when we pull away.

"Promise you'll _never_ do that again! I was so worried you would get hurt or never come back!" he exclaims, holding onto me tightly.

"I _promise_. I was lonely without _all_ of my family." I laugh breathily, just happy to know they still love me. I need to get that through my head. I guess I just forget in the heat of the moment.

" _Good_ , because that was horrible for _all_ of us." Dean announces as he and Sam walk over to us. I had forgotten they were there for a minute.

"I'm interested to hear about what you _did_." Sam declares. "We tracked you with a spell and you ended up in some very _interesting_ places."

I'm about to respond when a huge yawn overtakes me. Over the weeks on my own, I hadn't been sleeping well. I still suffer from nightmares and often wake up and can't get back to sleep.

"That will have to wait til the morning, Sammy. Looks like Cat needs some _sleep_." Dean responds, seeing the exhaustion that is overcoming me.

"Sorry." I apologize. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Nightmares?" Kevin asks sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's been a _long_ few weeks." I reply tiredly, another yawn splitting my face.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. We'll talk in the morning." Dean says gently, ushering me towards the hall.

I shuffle down the hall and reenter my room. I never expected to be staying, but I'm glad it worked out that way. I really had missed them, even if I was too stubborn to admit it to myself at the time.

I quickly change and slip under my covers. As I reach to turn my lamp off, there's a knock at my door. " _Yes_?" I call out.

"Can I come in?" Kevin asks through the door.

"Of _course_." I answer with a smile.

He comes in and closes the door behind him. "What is it?" I ask him curiously.

"Umm, well…." he stalls. I give him a reassuring smile and it seems to give him a bit of courage. "CanIsleepherewithyou?" he blurts quickly.

"Huh? I didn't get _any_ of that." I tell him.

He takes a deep breath and repeats slowly "Can I sleep here with you?"

I stare at him, trying to figure out his motive. He must see my hesitation because he explains. "It's just that you left so _suddenly_ and I can't sleep, thinking you might _leave_ again. I really missed you and I know from your letter that you missed me too."

I soften at that and pull back the covers, inviting him to stay. He walks around and slips in beside me. I reach up and turn the lamp off before snuggling against his chest.

We are rudely awakened the next morning by Dean barging in. He takes one look at us and covers his eyes. "You two _better_ be wearing clothes!" he exclaims.

" _Dean_!" I shriek, embarrassed. "We were just _sleeping_!"

" _Sure_." he drawls suggestively.

I get up and smack his arm. "Oww, what the hell?!" he cries.

"Why do you _insist_ on embarrassing me?" I chide. Looks like we're already back to the way it was before. I'm glad. I didn't want it to be awkward.

"That's what big brothers are _for_." he winks.

I roll my eyes and say "Why were you barging into my room anyway?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean replies. "I was going to tell you that an old friend called with a case for us, but I can tell him to find someone else if you want to have that talk now."

"You'll do no such _thing_!" I order. "You'll get in that Impala and go help Sonny."

"But you _just_ came back!" Dean objects.

"And I'll be here when you get back. I can answer any questions you have then. Now, _scoot_!" I say as I push him out the door. He finally gives up fighting me and heads out on their case. They've figured out that it's best to just not fight me if it's not extremely important. There are perks to being incredibly stubborn.

"I'm glad you're staying." Kevin hums into my ear as he comes up and hugs me from behind. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It was _nice_ having you in my arms again."

"It was the best sleep I've gotten in _weeks_ , thank you for that." I reply openly.

"I wish _every_ night could be like that." he sighs wistfully.

I lean into him and respond, "Who says it _can't_?"

He spins me around and kisses me fondly. "I love you _so_ much." he says as he pulls away to where our lips are just brushing.

"I _love_ you too." I tell him for the first time, confident in its truth. I've had a lot of time to think and most of it was spent trying to figure out my feelings for Kevin.

He lights up at that and kisses me passionately, his hands in my hair, my arms looped around his neck. It begins to get heated as he sucks and nibbles on my bottom lip and gently tugs on my hair, causing me to gasp and give entrance to his tongue.

He drives me crazy as he begins to kiss down my neck. He removes his hands from my hair and begins tracing the curves of my body. He reaches the hem of my shirt and looks at me questioningly, asking for permission.

I begin to panic, thinking of my possession. I begin to shake my head, chanting " _no no no_ " as tears stream down my face. I quickly pull away and shove him out of the room, locking the door behind him. As soon as the lock clicks into place, I break down. I had been covering and ignoring how not okay I still am, but now that illusion has shattered. I can't blame Kevin, he didn't know and he didn't even do anything wrong.

" _Cat_?" I hear Kevin call frantically through the door. I continue to have a panic attack and soon it's hard to breathe. "Caitlin, I'm _sorry_. I should've _known_ you weren't ready for anything. I let my emotions and want cloud my judgement. _Please_ let me in. I _promise_ I won't push you."

I realize that if I don't calm down soon I'm going to pass out. I reach up and turn the lock before collapsing onto the floor, unable to breathe properly. Kevin slowly opens the door, but when he sees me, he quickly rushes over. " _Caitlin_? Can you _hear_ me? You need to _breathe_! In, out, in, out." he coaches. Focusing on him, I manage to calm my breathing enough to avoid passing out. I start to tremble and cry harder as all I can see are the memories of that night, everything else fading away.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Kevin watches helplessly as Caitlin's glazed eyes stare at something unseen while her body trembles. He gently sits her up and rests her against his chest. "What did I _do_?" he laments, watching the tears fall from her eyes.

He has no idea what is going on in her head, and it worries him. "I'm so _sorry_ , Caitlin. I _never_ wanted to hurt you." he whispers lovingly. He carefully lifts her up into his arms and lays her in her bed, thankful he had been working out. He notices she is extremely light and becomes concerned. He vows to make sure she eats and sleeps properly from now on.

After tucking her under the covers, he pulls up the chair near her bed. He desperately wants to cuddle her and comfort her, but he's afraid it will do more harm than good in her current state.

It's not til two nights later that she finally wakes. She had nightmares off and on, but Kevin could never wake her. His touch seemed to help, though. The Winchesters had told him about her episodes, so he knew she would wake up eventually. He stayed by her side the entire time, only leaving when absolutely necessary for food or to go to the bathroom.

He texted the Winchesters and told them she was fine, knowing she wouldn't want them to worry about her and abandon the case. When she wakes up, Kevin is asleep in his chair, head and arms resting on her bed. "Kev?" she says groggily.

He quickly jerks awake and looks at her. A smile splits his face as he sees she is finally awake. "Caitlin! You're _awake_!" he exclaims happily.

She frowns, trying to remember what happened. "Did I pass out?" she questions. She's embarrassed by her reaction. She trusts Kevin immensely, but she had bottled everything up too long and it exploded.

"You had another episode. This one lasted about two days." he tells her.

She looks shocked by this. "I haven't had an episode since I got my _powers_. I thought they were _gone_. I haven't taken the meds since that day." she reveals.

"I guess it was all just too _much_ for you." Kevin says guiltily. "I'm so _sorry_ , Caitlin. I _never_ should have done that."

"You didn't do anything _wrong_ , Kev. I just ignored things for too long and it came out at the _worst_ possible moment." she replies sincerely, head hanging in embarrassment. She's also worried he'll take it as a rejection. She loved every minute, but she couldn't control her PTSD.

Kevin raises her chin and looks into her eyes, seeing the shame she must be feeling. "It's _okay_ to not always _be_ okay." he tells her. "You've been through a _lot_ and if you keep bottling it up, it's going to come out in an uncontrollable _explosion_."

"I just don't want to be seen as _weak_. Sam and Dean _already_ treat me like I'm a fragile flower. I just wanted _one_ person to see how _strong_ I can be."

"We _already_ know you're strong." Kevin replies earnestly. "With everything you've been through, you're _still_ standing. You even managed to survive a _month_ out by yourself, being hunted constantly."

"Then why do they treat me like I'll break at the slightest _touch_? They _never_ let me help on a case, I can't leave the Bunker without an _escort_ , and they won't even _trust_ my decisions!" she says, looking hurt.

"They're just overprotective. They see you as their little sister and it _kills_ them when something happens to you. You should have _seen_ them when you disappeared. Dean was beating himself up and both were running themselves into the _ground_ trying to find you. When you showed up it was like they were suddenly _lighter_ , like a great burden had been lifted off their shoulders."

"Before that, I had heard broken conversations revolving around what they would do if you were dead. They were _lost_ without knowing if you were alive or not. That's why they used that tracking spell so much, every time you switched locations, they knew you were alive." During his rant, he watches as her face goes from hurt to surprise to guilt.

"I never even _thought_ about that." she replies guiltily. "I was so focused on what was _said_ that I forgot how I knew they truly _felt_."

"Dean _never_ forgave himself for saying that to you. As soon as it was out he wanted to take it back, but then you were gone." Kevin informs her. She goes to reply but it turns into a huge yawn. "Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." he smiles lovingly. She looks so cute when she is fighting sleep.

She tugs on his arm and pats the bed. "I still sleep _better_ with you." she explains groggily with another big yawn.

Kevin smiles and gets in next to her, pulling her against his chest. "Goodnight, Cat." he whispers. He looks down and sees that she is already fast asleep, snuggled up against him with a small smile on her face.

 **A/N: Dang that was a long chapter and I actually left out a lot of details I was gonna add. Hope y'all enjoy and reviews/PMs always appreciated. I love feedback of any kind, as long as it isn't just spiteful.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Far Too Young To Die**

When the boys return, it's time to answer everyone's questions. Kevin saved his for this moment at my request. I'm not a fan of repeating myself. We all grab a beer and sit down in the library. "Alright, what do y'all want to know?" I start off the discussion.

"What have you been _doing_ since you disappeared?" Sam asks.

I give an account of my weeks on the run, stopping to answer questions as they are posed. Sam is very interested in the famous places I visited. I tell them of all the interesting places I went and what I did.

"Did you ever run into any _trouble_?" Dean asks, channeling the concerned older brother.

" _Well_ ….." I stall. He gives me a look that says he won't back down, so I tell him. "There was an angel, a vampire, a witch, and a few other creatures."

"Wait, a _witch_? It wasn't the _Coven_ , was it?" Kevin questions.

"Funny you should say that…"

"Caitlin…" Dean warns. Full name, he's not in the mood for hedging apparently.

" _Yes_ , she was a Grand Coven member. She captured me, but I managed to escape using skills you guys taught me." I concede.

"Did she hurt you?" Sam inquires.

"Not _exactly_. She found me because I got my foot trapped in a rabbit hole near her house. I sprained my ankle but it wasn't too bad. It was _fine_ after a few days."

"Who was the _angel_?" Dean continues the almost interrogation.

"They wouldn't tell me their name, but they were possessing my old best friend." I reply, still upset by that little fact.

"Was that the girl you attacked in your hometown?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. They were following me so I tried to figure out _why_. They wanted to use me as a bargaining chip to get back into Heaven." I reveal. "Oh, and I killed the vamp. He put up a good fight though." I tell them cautiously. I know better than to hide it, but I'm not sure how they'll react.

"Great job, Cat!" Sam congratulates.

"Your first successful monster kill! I'm _glad_ you got to put your training to good use." Dean applauds, slapping my back proudly.

We continue to talk for a while before we all decide to call it a night.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

"You go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Kevin tells Caitlin. She shrugs and continues down the hall. Kevin goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water and is cornered by the brothers.

"So, what were you doing in _Cat's_ room the other day?" Dean starts, arms crossed. He is the picture of intimidation, towering over Kevin and glaring down at him.

Kevin becomes nervous, staring up at the extremely protective men. "I asked if I could stay. I was _worried_ about her leaving again." he admits.

"What are your _intentions_ toward our sister?" Sam asks, towering over Kevin on his other side, effectively trapping the poor boy.

"Ummm, well…we're a _couple_ I suppose. We both admitted our feelings." he stammers.

"Let me _rephrase_ that. Are you planning on making your relationship _physical_ soon." Dean growls.

"W- _What_?" Kevin responds in shock at Dean's bluntness.

"Because if you _are_ , you should know that she may not be _ready_ after everything she's been through. If you _hurt_ her, you won't _survive_ to the next day." Dean continues, menacingly.

"I would _never_ hurt her again!" Kevin cries out.

" _Again_?" Sam asks threateningly. "What do you mean _again_?"

"Did I say that…"

"Answer the question, Kevin." Dean growls.

"Well, when y'all left we started talking. I told her I loved her and she _finally_ returned it. We started kissing and….things got _heated_." Kevin tells them, a blush creeping across his face. "When I reached for her shirt, looking at her for permission of course, she just started _freaking out_. She shoved me out and started having a _panic attack_. She finally let me in, but her eyes were glazed over. It was like she was trapped in a _nightmare_. She passed out and didn't wake up for a couple days." he finishes, flinching at the stormy look in Dean's eyes.

Dean grabs his arms and shoves him against the wall. "So not _only_ did you _hurt_ her, but you _lied_ to us!" Dean seethes, grip tightening. "You told us she was _fine_!"

"I knew she wouldn't want you guys to abandon the case. I knew about her episodes so I just watched over her and waited for her to wake up. We _talked_ and she _forgave_ me." Kevin defends himself.

"How could you _do_ that to her?!" Dean bellows angrily.

"Dean, he didn't _mean_ to. He doesn't _know_ , remember." Sam tells Dean, trying to calm him down. While he's not happy, he doesn't want Dean to hurt the terrified young boy in his grasp.

Dean releases Kevin and steps back. "You're right, Sam. I forgot he wasn't here during _that_ time." Dean says.

"What are you _talking_ about? What was it that set her off?" Kevin questions pleadingly. He desperately wants to know so he can keep it from happening again.

"It's not for _us_ to say. _She'll_ tell you when _she's_ ready. Til then, keep your hands to _yourself_." Sam replies evenly.

They walk out and Kevin is left to his thoughts. _What hasn't she told me? What's so bad that she hid it from me? What does it have to do with her panic attack? Could it be related to what Dean let slip in the dungeon all those weeks ago?_

He finally walks back down the hall, changes to sweatpants in his room, and enters Caitlin's room. She had invited him to stay again, claiming she liked the extra warmth. He's pretty sure it has more to do with her nightmares, but he didn't contradict her.

"Hey, what _took_ so long?" she asks, already changed and under the covers.

He pulls his shirt over his head and joins her under the covers. She automatically cuddles against him, looking into his eyes.

"I was talking to your brothers." he hedges.

"What did they want?" she asks inquistitively.

"They did the typical big brother thing and threatened me." he replies.

"I hope they weren't _too_ hard on you. They're a bit _overprotective_ of me due to everything that has happened."

"Speaking of that, is there anything you _haven't_ told me about?" Kevin asks, hoping she will tell him what the Winchesters hinted at.

She quickly looks away and mumbles "No."

"You know you can tell me _anything_ , right?" he coaxes.

"I _know_." she sighs. When she doesn't say anything else, Kevin frowns.

He decides to be a bit more blunt. "Sam and Dean hinted that there is _something_ I don't know. Something that _caused_ your panic attack."

She pushes away from him, and with the flutter of wings, she disappears. " _Crap_!" Kevin exclaims, staring at the empty bed. "I drove her away _again_."

He jumps up from the bed and heads out into the hall when he hears "YOU _TOLD_ HIM?!"

He is relieved to hear Caitlin's voice and rushes toward Dean's room, where the shout originated. The door is closed so he decides to listen in.

"We didn't _tell_ him, just… _hinted_ that he didn't know _everything_." he hears Dean reply cautiously.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU?! I _TOLD_ YOU I WOULD TELL HIM WHEN I WAS _READY_! NOW HE'S ASKING QUESTIONS AND IF I _CONTINUE_ TO HIDE IT HE WILL BE UPSET!"

"We're _sorry_ , Caitlin. He told us about what happened while we were gone and we went into protective big brother mode. We didn't _mean_ to stir anything up." Sam apologizes.

"What am I going to _do_?" she asks, sounding so small after her shouting.

"Just _explain_ it to him. Tell him you're not _ready_ yet. Kevin is a _great_ guy and _mad_ about you, he'll _understand_. In fact, I _believe_ he's right outside the door." Sam suggests.

The door is yanked open and Kevin is confronted by Dean. He jerks his head in a 'get in here' gesture. Kevin gingerly enters the room and comes face-to-face with a very upset Caitlin.

"Kevin, I-" she begins to say.

"I know, it's _okay_. You don't _have_ to tell me if you're not ready." Kevin hushes, pulling her into a hug.

They are broken apart by Dean saying "As much _fun_ as being yelled at has been, I'd like to go to _sleep_ now."

Kevin grabs Caitlin's hand and leads her out of the room and back to her own. The get back into bed and fall asleep, no more words needed.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

The next week or so passes pretty uneventfully. Sam and Dean get a call from Sheriff Mills about a case near Sioux Falls and then an angel related case up in Wyoming.

It's only _after_ I get a text from them about meeting up with Cas, who is glad I'm safe, that I realize Kevin's death scene is coming up soon.

It's like a punch to the stomach. I retreat to the workout room and take out my anger at the unfairness of it all out on the punching bag.

After I've exhausted myself, my hands bruised and bleeding, I make a decision. With a renewed purpose, I shower, bandage my hands, and change before heading to the library.

As usual, Kevin is studying the Angel tablet and looks up when I walk in. "What did you do to your _hands_?" he cries, rushing over and gently examining the slightly bloody bandages.

"I was working out on the punching bag and got a _little_ carried away." I reply, pulling my hands from his grasp and heading for the bookshelves.

He lets out an exasperated sigh, but doesn't push it and instead returns to the tablet. I select an assortment of spell books and begin delving through them.

I begin to lose hope, but near the end of the last one, I find what I'm looking for. I quickly jot down the ingredients and incantation before returning the books to the shelves. The ingredients are surprisingly simple and I easily find all but one in the storeroom. The last ingredient is easily acquired and I am soon ready to carry out my plan.

Sam and Dean return from their case and Dean recruits Kevin to figure out how to talk to the vessel of an angel. Kevin finds a sigil and he and Dean paint it in storeroom. It's time.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Dean regains consciousness on the storeroom floor. The angel in Sam had knocked him out cold.

He quickly scrambles up and heads to the library, where he is just in time to see the angel smite Kevin. "No! No! No! No! _Kevin_?!" he shouts brokenly and runs forward as Kevin's body drops to the floor, eyes smoldering.

The angel possessing Sam extends a hand and holds Dean against a pillar. " _Sam_?" Dean questions, already knowing his brother is gone.

"There _is_ no more Sam." The angel replies, causing Dean's world to fall apart. The angel explains that he overheard Dean and Kevin talking about the sigil and had altered it, thus altering the spell.

He packs the Angel and Demon tablets into a bag and places a yellow card with the words 'Kevin Tran' written on it, onto Kevin's body.

As he leaves the Bunker, Dean is released and drops to the floor where he miserably calls Kevin's name as tears begin to fall. He has no idea how he is going to break this to Cat.

He knows this will crush her. Just another bad thing to add to the pile Fate has heaped upon her. "It's _all_ my fault, I'm so _sorry_." he whispers, voice breaking.

A few minutes later, Dean hears the Bunker door open as he is getting up the courage to find Cat. He jerks his head up and sees…. " _Kevin_?"

Walking down the stairs is none other than _Kevin Tran_. "Hey, Dean." Kevin greets cheerfully, then sees the look on Dean's face. "What's _wrong_?" he asks in concern.

Kevin then looks over and sees his body on the ground, eyes still smoking from being burnt out. "What the _hell_?!" he exclaims in shock.

They both stare at the body, which begins to shimmer and glow. The body slowly transforms before their eyes. The hair grows as the face softens. The legs lengthen slightly and the skin takes on a lighter pallor.

As the shimmering stops and the glow fades, both of them let out a gasp of horror and their faces drain of any color. " _No_!" they both exclaim as their legs give out and they crumple next to the body.

Lying there is the unmistakable body of _Caitlin_. Her long dark hair is haloed around her head and her freckles stand out starkly against her deathly pale skin. " _Caitlin_?" Kevin croaks, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lifeless lips.

After a few minutes of silence, punctuated only by their heavy breathing and sobs as they mourn, Dean stands and scoops up Caitlin's body. Kevin gets up and follows as Dean silently walks to her room and lays her down on the bed.

As he looks up, he notices a folded piece of paper with the words 'To Dean and Kevin' scrawled in what he recognizes as Caitlin's handwriting.

He picks it up and signals Kevin over. Together they read it.

 _Dear Dean and Kevin,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means my plan worked. I want you to know that it is neither of y'all's faults, I chose to do this willingly. Knowing the future is a burden, especially if that includes the knowledge that someone you love will die. I know I said I wouldn't interfere, but when has a Winchester ever given up the chance to save someone they love?_

 _I want you to know that I love you both and am sad that I won't see you again. I can't say that I'm going to a better place, Dean knows it's not true. I can, however, ask one favor from both of you that I hope you will do for me._

 _Don't do anything stupid to try to bring me back. No making deals, no hoodoo spells, nothing. Find Sam, bring him back and expel the angel. Live your lives. I love you all very much, including Sam, Cas, and Charlie. You are all my family. Thank you for taking me in all those months ago, and protecting and caring for me. I know I didn't always make it easy._

 _Dean, you and Sam are the best big brothers a girl could ask for, even if we did fight sometimes, it was because y'all cared. When you get Sam back, tell him I don't blame him and he shouldn't blame himself. I don't blame you either, so don't blame yourself like you always do. Don't go on a crazy revenge mission either. All I want is for you to be safe, well as safe as you can be as a hunter, and happy. Also, make up with Cas, explain why you turned him away. He became a great friend to me and I know he's missed your friendship. Tell him I love him and appreciate everything he did for me._

 _Kevin, I hope you won't be mad, but I couldn't let you die. I love you more than you will ever know and I'm sad we can't have that future we talked about. I hope you find someone to share that future with someday, you deserve to be happy. There were so many simple things I wanted to do before this, like go on a date, but we ran out of time. I never even got to tell you everything that happened to me before you moved in. I give permission to Sam and Dean to fill you in, if you really want to know. You're the love of my life and the knowledge that you're safe and alive will get me through this new challenge._

 _I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I hope you can understand why I had to do this. Take care of each other._

 _Love,_

 _Caitlin Winchester_

 _Ps. It's probably best if Kevin stays out of sight so the angel won't know he was tricked._

Dean and Kevin just stare at the words. "She-she asked me to refill her prescription." Kevin stutters, still in shock. He pulls the pill bottle out of his pocket and mechanically sets it on the side table.

Dean crumples the note in his fist and stares down at Caitlin. "How could you _do_ this?!" he exclaims in a mix of hurt, betrayal, and anguish. "How could you _leave_ us like this? We _just_ got you back a few weeks ago and now you're gone _forever_!" He sinks to his knees beside the bed, grabbing her hand, which is already cold. "What am I going to _do_? You're gone, Sammy is in the wind, and you won't even let me try to bring you back." he whispers, heartbreak clear in his voice. He looks up when he hears a sniffle and sees Kevin behind him.

The look on Kevin's face is the look of someone who just lost the love of their life. His eyes reflect his swirling feelings of guilt, love, anger, heartbreak, and something Dean can't quite identify. Dean gets up from his bedside vigil and brings Kevin in for a hug. Kevin clings tightly and begins sobbing in earnest. "I know, I know" is all Dean can say as he tries to comfort Kevin.

Eventually, Kevin pulls away and wipes his eyes. He looks over at Caitlin. "She was the love of my life. From the day I _met_ her, I knew I wanted to be in her life." he says sadly.

"She was very bossy at first, forcing me to go out and take breaks from the tablet, but when she started telling me stories, I couldn't take my eyes _off_ her. I barely paid attention to what she was saying, I was too busy watching the raw emotions on her face. She had a way of getting _lost_ in her stories and becoming an open book. When I moved here, it was like a _dream come true_. I saw her every day and every day I fell a bit more for her."

"The night of her nightmare was the tipping point. Up until then I was pushing my feelings aside, afraid I'd make it awkward. Then, we spent that whole night just talking about ourselves and our lives before we got caught up in everything. It was then that I realized I was hopelessly _in love_ with her."

" _Now_ what do I do? She gave her _life_ for me, the _ultimate_ sacrifice. We talked about getting a house, adopting kids, getting a dog. Now _none_ of that is ever going to happen. How can I go on _living_ , knowing I'm only alive because of her sacrifice?" At this point, he collapses by the bed, head hanging in anguish and defeat.

Dean puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "It's time to get her ready." he says hollowly.

"Ready for what?" Kevin asks with dull eyes.

"A hunter's funeral." Dean answers, voice trembling a bit with emotion.

"You can't do that! She deserves a proper burial, not a salt and burn. It would be too much like we were acknowledging her supernatural side." Kevin responds animatedly, eye full of fear and anger.

Dean seems taken aback by Kevin's outburst. He hadn't even thought about it like that. He thought it would be a recognition of her as a hunter, but now he can see Kevin's point. He can't stand to salt and burn her like the monster she continually thought she was. "You're right. We'll lay her to rest in the grove of trees behind the Bunker.

They get a coffin and Dean digs her grave under the tree she had climbed, what seems like just yesterday. When he finishes with the grave, he and Kevin lower her coffin into the ground. They have a short, informal memorial where they both say some words, and then Dean goes back to the Bunker while Kevin stays by the grave. He picks some nearby flowers and lays them on the mound. Kevin just stands there in silence, reminiscing on the fun times they had together.

As the sky begins to darken, he returns to the Bunker. When he walks into the room Caitlin died, he finds it torn apart. His research is all over the floor, the lamp is shattered on the ground, chairs are broken and upended. In the middle of this chaos is Dean with a bottle of whiskey and pain in his eyes.

He looks up as Kevin walks in. "I'm _so_ sorry, Kevin." he says. "It was my _job_ to protect her and I _failed_. _I_ let that angel into our lives and now he has _torn_ it all apart."

He gets an angry glint in his dull eyes and his fist clenches so hard he shatters the bottle of whiskey, cutting up his hand. "I'm going to _kill_ that son of a bitch!" he exclaims with a dark tone that showed he was serious. "He took my brother _and_ my sister, by the time I'm done with him, he will be _begging_ for death." The look in his eyes is murderous and Kevin has to admit, it alarms him a little.

Knowing what Caitlin would want him to do, Kevin goes to the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. He returns to Dean and gently grabs his bleeding hand. Dean jumps and stares at him emptily as Kevin begins to clean the glass out of his wounds and bandages them up. He then manages to get Dean on his feet and guides him to his room and sets him on the bed. Dean is still staring blankly so Kevin takes his shoes off of him then guides him back on the bed.

When Dean is finally laying down, Kevin covers him with a blanket then turns off the light and shuts the door. He can hear muffled sobbing as he heads to his own room.

He peers into Caitlin's room and has to lean on the doorframe to remain standing as he is hit by memories of her. Her smile, her laugh, the first time they kissed, the first time she said ' _I love you_ '. They'll never have any more firsts now. He glances at the bed as he remembers the nights they spent in each other's arms. He stumbles to the bed and sinks down, laying his head on her pillow. It still smells like her and he cries through the night, even after the tears run out.

As the sun peaks over the horizon on the second day, Kevin gets an idea. He bursts into Dean's room, starling the hungover hunter, who falls on the floor. He had gotten drunk again but managed to get himself to bed. " _Geez_ Kevin, where's the fire?" Dean grumbles as he pulls himself back on the bed, cradling his head. He has a massive migraine and is still foggy from being rudely awakened.

"How do you get into _Purgatory_?" Kevin asks frantically.

" _What_? Why do you want to know _that_?" Dean exclaims in confusion, mind still slow from the alcohol and grief.

Kevin, too excited to deal with a hungover Dean, just demands " _Tell_ me."

"A rogue reaper moonlighting as a coyote." Dean replies, then the dots seem to finally connect in his head. " _Wait_ , you're not thinking what I _think_ you're thinking, are you?"

"If her soul is in _Purgatory_ then a _human_ can get her out, like _you_ did with Benny and _Sam_ did with Bobby." Kevin replies matter-of-factly.

"And I suppose the _human_ in question is _you_?" Dean asks with a harsh tone. He's thinking the plan through and he knows it could work, but there's one part he can't allow.

"She _died_ to save me. The _least_ I can do is bring her back. And it doesn't break _any_ of her rules." Kevin reasons.

"You wouldn't last _five minutes_ there!" Dean exclaims angrily. "It would be a _suicide_ mission for you! That place is _crawling_ with every monster we know of as well as ones we've never even heard of! All you would do is throw away her _sacrifice_!"

"I _have_ to do this." Kevin pleads, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't stand by while there is _something_ I can do to bring her back."

Dean sighs and approaches Kevin, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I never said it _wouldn't_ work, just that it _can't_ be you. How would _Caitlin_ feel if she knew that you went and got yourself _killed_ trying to save her?"

"She'd be devastated." Kevin admits sadly.

" _Exactly_." Dean continues. "She would have given her life for _nothing_. You would throw away your life and therefore her death would be in vain."

"If not me, then _who_?" Kevin replies questioningly.

" _Me_." Dean states with finality.

"What about _Sam_?" Kevin asks in surprise, figuring Dean would be more invested in finding his brother.

Dean breaks a bit at that but says, "We'll look for Sam and a reaper _simultaneously_. I called Cas last night, so he should be on his way. The angel took my Impala so if we can track _that_ , we can find him. Finding a _reaper_ might be harder. We'll have to track down and interrogate a demon to find one that moves souls independently."

"Why not ask _Crowley_?" Kevin suggests, remembering they still have the King of Hell in the dungeon.

"That's a great idea, but you _can't_ come." Dean says.

"Why _not_?" Kevin asks in surprise. This is his plan and he wants to see it through as much as possible.

"No one we don't _completely_ trust can know that you are alive." Dean states, reminding Kevin of the note.

Kevin agrees and Dean heads to the dungeon alone. "Hello _Squirrel_." Crowley greets as he enters the dungeon. "Where's Moose and the rebellious _abomination_."

Hearing Crowley call Caitlin an abomination has Dean seeing red and he punches Crowley as hard as he can, hurting his hand but making him feel marginally better. "Don't _EVER_ call her that again." he threatens.

"My, my." Crowley muses, spitting blood out of his mouth. "I'd say the bird has wormed her way into your heart."

"Shut up." Dean says gruffly, fists clenched.

" _Always_ the gentleman." Crowley replies sardonically. "To what do I owe the pleasure _this time_?"

"I need to know names of rogue reapers, ones schlepping souls across borders." Dean states without preamble.

"Ah yes, I believe I killed the _last_ one you used." Crowley replies. "What's in it for _me_?"

"How about human blood, straight from the tap." Dean says, tapping his arm.

"Interesting offer, but I don't want your cholesterol clogged blood." Crowley replies in distaste. " _Kevin's_ , however…"

"Kevin is dead." Dean says. "Just tell me names."

" _Shame_. I really enjoyed that boy, but I warned him to run." Crowley says.

"Run from _what_?" Dean asks.

"From you lot. People near you don't have much in the way of a _lifespan_." Crowley answers.

"Just give me _names_ and I'll give you _blood_." Dean says, fighting to remain stoic.

" _Blood_ first." Crowley negotiates.

Dean grabs one of the hypodermic needles and fills it with his blood. He places the filled syringe just out of Crowley's reach and once again demands " _Names_."

"I know of a _few_ reapers whom I was monitoring." Crowley replies. He gives a few names with the warning that they may not be in the business anymore.

Dean leaves and grabs Kevin. Together they head back to the library to track the reapers down. When they enter, they see Cas staring at the destruction Dean caused last night. "Dean, what _happened_?" he asks in concern. "I came as soon as you called."

"Kevin, you start tracking down the names. I'll fill Cas in." Dean says.

He and Cas sit down and he tells Cas everything. "Caitlin's _dead_?" Cas asks, shock evident in his voice as well as sorrow. He had come to think of the young woman as a friend. She often visited him and they would talk or share a meal together.

"I _couldn't_ stop it." Dean replies, face reflecting grief and guilt. "But we have a plan to get her _back_."

Dean then explains their plan to Castiel. "That might _work_." Cas says, thinking it over.

"We also need to find that angel and _kill_ him." Dean says menacingly.

"Dean, _killing_ an angel _destroys_ their vessel." Cas reminds Dean in shock. He wonders if Dean forgot this since the angel in question is currently in his little brother. The same little brother that Dean went to Hell for.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Dean replies, face filled with emotion, "If I _don't_ end Sam and that halo burns him out and I... _God_ , I was so damn _stupid_." Dean laments.

"You were stupid for the _right_ reasons." Cas replies, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, like _that_ matters." Dean says depreciatingly.

"It _does_." Cas counters. "Sometimes that's _all_ that matters."

" _Listen_ to me." Castiel says. "Sam is _strong_. If he knew an angel was possessing him, he could _fight_. He could _cast_ the angel out."

"Maybe. But as far as I know, he's in the dark." Dean replies. "I don't know _how_ we clue him in."

"Do you remember _Alfie_?" Cas asks then proceeds to explain how they might be able to switch the angel off and talk to Sam. They head to Crowley, leaving Kevin to look up the reaper names.

When they walk out with a handcuffed and blindfolded Crowley, Kevin barely bats an eye, too focused on saving Caitlin to care about his former tormentor.

By the time Dean, Cas, and Sam return; Kevin has tracked down a reaper and is monitoring it with security cameras in the area. "Dean, I _found_ one." Kevin tells Dean.

" _Kevin_?" Sam says in shock, thinking that the angel in him had burned Kevin out, "I thought you were _dead_!"

"I'll explain _everything_ on the way." Dean tells Sam, a sad look in his eyes.

"So, where is this reaper?" Dean asks, turning to look at Kevin's screen.

"Seattle." Kevin replies.

"Of course it couldn't be _local_." Dean sighs, knowing every second counts. "Alright, good job Kevin. Sam and I will head to Washington.

"Dean, _why_ are we going to see a reaper in _Seattle_?" Sam questions.

"Just get in the car." Dean instructs. "I'll explain on the way."


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the Jungle**

I feel an intense burning sensation, like my entire being is on fire, then nothing. When I open my eyes, I find myself lying in a forest. While normally that wouldn't be incredibly worrying, this forest happens to be incredibly dark, scary, and full of every monster ever created. I'm still wearing Kevin's clothes. I had stolen his clothes after performing the spell to make it as convincing as possible. Judging by my surroundings, I succeeded.

"At least Kevin's safe." I say to myself as I get off the ground and look around. " _Cheery_." I choose a direction and start walking, harder to hit a moving target after all. I'm under no illusion that this will be easy. I have a powerful aura that will attract every resident of this damnable place. I'm only walking for a few minutes before I'm tackled by what appears to be a vampire.

Before he bites me, I throw him off then whirl around and smoothly slice his head off with my blade. I fly to a new location, knowing the blood will just serve to attract more unwanted attention. Keeping a constant eye out, I continue walking. After the tenth attack, kill, and flight, I realize that staying on the ground is no longer an option. While I can hold my own, I'll never be able to catch a break.

I glance up and fly to a sturdy branch in one of the trees surrounding me. I decide to sit down and rest for a bit. My senses are still on high alert, but my body is relaxed against the trunk. The break doesn't last more than 10 minutes before some sort of monster finds me and begins climbing my tree. With an irritated sigh, I fly off to a new location and the cycle repeats. After what feels like days, I get lax in keeping alert. I land in the millionth tree and decide to take a quick nap.

While I'm napping, a monster climbs my tree and gets me good with its vicious claws. This makes me spring awake, as my left arm is aflame with pain. I yelp in alarm when I see the monster, who is about to give a fatal blow. I quickly fly away as its claws are coming down, aiming for my throat. I land heavily in a new tree and quickly look over my wound. There are four parallel deep slices in my arm.

It's bleeding heavily, so I rip the left sleeve of my over shirt into strips that I tie over the wound. " _Dammit_!" I whisper harshly, venting my frustration. Now I will be _much_ easier to track with the scent of my blood on me. I then remember the stream Castiel was at when Dean found him during their time here. I quickly fly over and wash in the surprisingly cool, clear water. It feels great getting all the blood and grime off. I get a quick drink then fly off once more.

After just a couple days in Purgatory, I find myself being incredibly impressed that Dean lasted here for months. Of course, he had help, but even with my _powers_ , I'm struggling. I had to fashion part of my shirt into a hair tie to keep my long hair out of my face. I pulled it up into a messy bun and it made things a lot easier, especially when fighting. There was one terrifying time where I almost bit it due to the dragon I was fighting grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking me off balance.

During my constant movements, I find some monsters I recognize from the show. When I see Benny, I foolishly decide to fly down to see him. "Hey, Ben-" is all I manage to get out before he turns on me and attacks.

Startled, I'm a little slow at flying away and he nicks my right shoulder with his blade. Landing slightly woozily in yet another tree, I curse my stupidity. "He doesn't know _me_ , he knows _Dean_!" I exclaim to myself. "How could I put my life at _risk_ like that?!" I tend to my newest wound, and then continue my constant migration, resting in a tree every so often.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

In another part of Purgatory, the brothers arrive. It's been a few weeks since Caitlin was killed. They had a hard time tracking down the reaper, who moved from city to city. They finally cornered it in Portland.

"How are we going to _find_ her?" Sam asks for the hundredth time, much to Dean's annoyance.

"I _told_ you, we just have to _look_." Dean sighs, "We have _no_ way to track her down, so this is all we can do. She's been here for at least _two weeks_ so we have to hope she's still alive. You have your machete, _right_?"

" _Yes_ , Dean." Sam sighs in irritation. "I'm not an _idiot_."

"Good, because you're about to _need_ it." Dean replies. Sam looks around and sees two vamps descending on them. "Just like old times." Dean says as he quickly dispatches one vamp while Sam takes care of the other.

"I just had a thought that you _might_ not like." Sam says after the vamps heads are separated from their bodies.

" _Dude_ , I _don't_ want to hear about your weird fantasies!" Dean exclaims.

"I'm being _serious_ , jerk." Sam replies with a serious face to back him up.

"Fine, _bitch_ , let's hear it." Dean quips.

"Since Caitlin can fly, what if she is just flying from place to place." Sam reasons. "If she is constantly moving she is a harder target to hit, but it also makes finding her nearly _impossible_."

Dean looks upset by this, "You were right, I _don't_ like that thought." he says. "I didn't even _think_ about that! That makes this so much _harder_ …" he trails off as he sees another monster approaching them. Sam is about to attack when Dean grabs his arm. "Sam, _no_!" he says urgently. "It's _Benny_."

Sure enough, as the monster got closer it was Benny. Benny stops in surprise when he sees Sam and Dean. "Hey _brotha_ , what are ya doing back _here_?" he questions.

"We're looking for our _sister_." Dean tells him after they hug in a manly fashion.

"That girl Caitlin that you told me about?" Benny recalls. "How did she end up _here_?"

"Long story." Sam interjects. "Have you seen a girl with long, dark brown hair, long legs, and has the ability to _fly_?"

"You mean this Caitlin is the _Hell Angel_?!" Benny exclaims in surprise.

" _Hell Angel_?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

"That's what she is known as around here." Benny tells them. "She smells like Heaven and Hell plus she seems to have the powers of both. She can fly and fling with her mind."

"It _suits_ her." Dean muses.

"Have you _seen_ her?" Sam asks, desperate to get her out of this place. Despite what Dean told him and what he read in the note, he blames himself for her death. More than that, however, he blames Dean. Dean, who let the damn angel in to begin with. Dean who tricked him and lied to him, causing the whole chain of events that led them here.

"As a matter a fact, I saw her a few days ago." Benny reports. Dean looks relieved at that.

" _Where_? How did she look? Was she _hurt_?" Dean fires off. Benny gets a guilty look on his face.

"I could smell blood, so she was _injured_ but could still fly."

"Did you _attack_ her?" Sam questions suspiciously, reading the guilt in Benny's face.

"Yeah." Benny admits. "I didn't know who she was and she was approaching me. My instincts kicked in, but she _got away,_ so don't worry."

"How can I _not_ worry?!" Dean exclaims with tears in his eyes. "My little sister is somewhere in this place fending for her life and _I'm_ the one who put her here."

Sam says nothing to contradict Dean's statement. He knows he should comfort him, but he can't when he agrees with what he said. After Dean told him everything, they barely spoke. Sam was too angry and Dean was too guilty. They only talked when they were discussing their plans, and even then, it was more professional than brotherly.

"We should really get moving if ya want to find your sister." Benny speaks up.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean grunts.

"She visits the stream pretty often, so that's where we'll start." Benny explains. They follow Benny deeper into Purgatory on their hunt for their lost sister.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Back at the stream, I am washing yet again. I always wash in my clothes, just in case I have to fly away quickly. It also helps to keep me cool in this muggy jungle-like forest. There have been times I was thankful for this practice as I made a hasty escape. I've lost bandages this way, but I still have enough shirt left to replace them.

I now have the claw slices on my arm, the blade nick on my shoulder, claw punctures on my legs from a creature trying to pull me out of the tree I fell asleep in, and a cut on my face that spans from the corner of my eye to my chin from a lucky machete wielding vamp that caught me during one of my visits to the stream. I have various other scrapes and bruises, but nothing major. Also, my muscles are sore from constantly keeping them tensed up then springing into action.

I'm honestly just tired of it. I've had to use my demon powers a few times to fling back creatures that got a bit too close for comfort. My blade seems to permantly be covered in blood or whatever the monster has. I've run across a few leviathans and barely escaped with my life.

One good thing that came of this, is that I was given a name for what I am. I've heard several creatures refer to me as a Hell Angel. I like the way it sounds, so I've decided to adopt it as my creature name. I'm actually surprised Dean didn't think of it. _Dean…._ I miss everyone so much. I miss Dean's _protective_ tendencies, Sam's _kindness_ , and Kevin's _love_. I feel so alone here with only myself and a million monsters trying to kill me. I've tried to avoid thinking about my life too much, not only is it painful, but it also causes me to get distracted. Being distracted is the last thing I need. Distraction tends to equal injury or death around here.

I hear something behind me so I quickly fly off. I choose a direction and start walking like usual. My only plans are trees for naps and occasional stops at the stream. A vamp comes at me and I dodge his stab and cleanly slice his head off in one flick of the wrist. Spattered with blood, I continue walking. This time it's a werewolf that charges me. I pin it to a tree with my demonic powers and then run it through with my blade.

Feeling triumphant with two more successful kills under my belt, I continue my stroll. Another of those creatures that attacked me in a tree is the next to bite the dust with a vicious stab to the heart as it tried to pounce on me. I think they are what Dean called 'gorilla wolves'. They were never really shown on the show but that's a good descriptor for them.

I roll its body off me and decide to head toward where I sense the stream is. I need to wash off the blood that is drenching me. I still haven't figured out how to clean myself up with my angelic powers, so these trips are necessary. I also can't heal myself still, so my shirt is now a sleeveless crop top with how many strips I tore off for bandages. The over shirt is long gone and my pants have rips and tears in them as well. To sum it up, I probably look like something out of a horror movie with my blood stained torn clothes and wounds.

I meet three more creatures, a vamp, a ghoul, and a dragon, before finally reaching my destination. I stoop down and begin washing the blood off my skin. I suddenly sense three presences behind me. I use my powers to pin them to trees as I finish what I'm doing. I hear a very distinctive " _Son of a bitc_ h!" come from one of them.

Shocked, I drop them and spin around. Picking themselves up off the ground, are _Dean, Sam, and Benny._

" _Sam_? _Dean_? What are you guys _doing_ here?" I question, still in shock.

" _Caitlin_ , is that _you_?" Sam asks carefully. It's probably hard to recognize me when I look like this. I rarely pulled my hair into a bun and this approximation of my body is lacking the old scars that littered my actual body.

" _Yeah_." I reply with a teary smile. I never imagined I would ever see them again and now they're standing in front of me. I'm suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. "Can't breathe, guys." I manage to get out. They release me and then begin looking closely at me. "Most of it's not _mine_." I assure them.

Dean, of course, zeros in on my bandages and on my face. "You're _hurt_." he says with a guilty look on his face.

"I was a bit slow, I've _learned_." I reply flippantly. "Why are you guys _here_?"

"We came to _bring you home_." Sam tells me.

"I _told_ y'all to leave me be! It was one of my _last requests_!" I exclaim angrily, afraid they made some sort of deal. I made that request to keep them from causing more problems, but it seems I failed.

"Well we couldn't _live_ with that!" Dean yells back in frustration. "Kevin figured out how we could get you out _without_ making any deals, so here we are!" I'm relieved that no deals were made and calm down significantly.

I get incredibly sad at the mention of Kevin's name. "How _is_ Kevin? Is he _mad_ about what I did?" I ask quietly.

"He misses you _terribly_ , we _all_ do." Dean replies gently. "He was _upset_ at first, but now he just wants you _back_ safely. _I'm_ still a bit pissed though."

I cringe at that. "I know and I'm sorry, but it was the _only_ way to save him and keep events running how they should. I found a way to prevent a death of someone I _love_. Tell me _you_ wouldn't have done the same." I counter.

"You _know_ I can't." Dean sighs.

Just then, I sense a few creatures coming up. " _Excuse_ me a minute." I say then fly off. I quickly dispatch the two gorilla wolves, and then fly back to Sam and Dean.

"Where did you _go_?" "Is that more _blood_?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

"I _sensed_ some creatures approaching, so I went and _took care_ of them." I shrug.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but we should _really_ be heading to the portal." Benny interjects.

"What?" I question, then it clicks, " _Soul train_." I answer myself out loud.

"Yeah." Dean says, "Kevin's idea." We head out, slaughtering creatures as we go. I can tell that Sam and Dean are impressed by my skills. We reach the portal and Dean turns to me. "This is _it_ , the last barrier. You _ready_?"

"Yeah" I reply with a nod.

He cuts his arm then looks apologetically at me, "This is gonna hurt."

"I've had _worse_." I reply.

He slits my arm then we lock arms as he chants " _Conjuti sumus, unum sumus_ "

It's a _weird_ feeling, becoming a semi liquid stored in someone's arm. I can sense when we are through the portal, and then Dean drains me back into my body.

I hear Cas yell " _Close your eyes_!" as a blinding, white-hot pain scorches through me. I must pass out, because I come to as I'm being lightly shaken.

"Caitlin? _Please_ wake up." I hear Kevin say.

I open my eyes and am shocked to find myself in what feels like my bed at the Bunker. " _Kev_?" I whisper, voice croaky.

"Thank God!" I hear him exclaim.

Next thing I know; he is kissing me feverishly. I can feel the anger, guilt, worry, and most of all love as I respond. I hear someone clear their throat awkwardly and Kevin pulls away.

"Sorry guys, I was just _so worried_ about her." Kevin apologizes.

"S'm? De?" I ask, voice still weak.

Someone hands me a glass of water, which I quickly take a sip of. Voice a bit stronger, I ask, "Why are the _lights_ off?"

I hear shocked gasps and instantly begin to worry. " _Seriously_ , someone turn the lights on so I can _see_ you guys." I demand, beginning to panic.

I feel someone sit next to me and stroke my hair. "Oh _sweetheart,_ " Dean says sadly, "They _are_ on."

 **A/N: I have** ** _no_** **idea how to write Benny's accent (obviously). I know this is a much shorter chapter, but that's how events panned out. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

I completely freeze at that, "N-no, they _can't_ be…" I deny desperately "Stop joking, it's _not_ funny."

"It appears her eyes didn't fully heal." I hear Cas say sadly.

"What do you mean? I thought reuniting her soul and body would _heal_ her! Her scars are gone and she has her eyes back too." Sam interjects.

"She's the first that I am aware of to _come_ _back_ from a smiting. Perhaps it was too much power to overcome completely." Cas suggests.

"You can heal them, _right_?" Kevin asks, sounding guilty.

"I'm afraid my power levels are too low for a _single_ healing." Cas replies, sounding apologetic, "It will have to be done in _stages_ , much like what I am doing for Sam."

"How _long_?" I ask, finally accepting the truth and terrified of the answer. I have a feeling it will be weeks or even months. I went from surviving on my own and killing monsters to completely helpless and having to rely on others. This constant switch from victim to hero to victim is going to give me whiplash! Just once, can't _something_ work out in my favor?"

"A few weeks at least. I'm sorry, Caitlin." he replies.

I deflate at that, tears filling my eyes. Kevin crawls up next to me, his familiar scent of parchment and mint comforting me. "It's _okay_ , we'll get through this." he whispers comfortingly to me. I hear movement as everyone else leaves the room. Either they want to give us our space, or they want to discuss something where we, or more likely _I_ , can't hear. "I'm so _sorry_ , Caitlin. This happened because of _me_." Kevin whispers brokenly.

Apparently blaming one's self runs in our little family, even if there is no blood relation. "It was _my_ choice. I knew the consequences and accepted them." I tell him firmly. "I'm just glad you've given me a second chance at life. Dean told me the rescue was _your_ idea."

"We were afraid we had completely _killed_ you." Kevin tells me. "After that bright flash, we found your body healed, but you were unconscious and only Cas could even sense you were still _alive_."

"How long was I out?" I ask curiously. I seem to be very good at staying unconscious for days. I remember talking to Cas about it and he mentioned it might have to do with what I am. He's not sure how, but the current consensus is demon and angel sides fighting for control while I'm out.

"Four days, twelve hours, and thirty nine minutes." Kevin replies and I can sense how hard those days were on him. I hate that I do this to him. He's always having to worry about me. My plan set him free from that, but _his_ plan put us right back where we were. I won't complain, though. It's a dream come true to have more time with him. I often dreamed of it while in Purgatory.

"Wow, I'm sorry I worried y'all." I say contritely.

"You're alive, that's all I care about." he replies, kissing me tenderly. I snuggle up against him and feel myself drifting off. "Go to sleep." he tells me. "I'll watch over you." I obey and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

"She's _strong_ , Dean. She'll pull through this. With Cas' help, she'll be back to her stubborn self in no time." Sam reassures Dean. They had left the room to give Kevin and Caitlin some privacy and were now in the kitchen.

"I _know_ she is." Dean sighs. "That girl been through more crap than any person should. She doesn't let it get her down for long either. I just wish she would catch a _break_. Ever since she appeared in the back seat of the Impala, she's taken one hit after another."

"I agree." Sam replies. "The poor girl has had so much happen, but she always bounces back."

"Do you ever wonder if she would've been better off with someone else?"

"You _can't_ mean that, Dean. Without us, she would've _died_ at the hands of that witch!"

"At least half the shit she's been through was due solely to her association with _us_. The _demon_? She told us it revealed she was targeted to get at _us_. Her being _captured_ by the coven again? _I_ drove her out into the world. Hell, the _angel_? Yeah, that's on _me_ too. I've even beaten her up and almost _killed_ her! Face it, Sam. She's better off _without_ us."

"Dean, it's not like _that_ -" Sam starts to deny.

"I'm gonna go get some beer." Dean interrupts Sam then exits the Bunker.

Instead of going to a store, however, he heads to a bar, already thinking about leaving to keep everyone he loves safe. It's not only Cat that he's endangered, but also Kevin and _Sam_. When Crowley suggests a team up to track down a weapon to kill Abaddon, he goes along.

Sam is still in the Bunker and quickly realizes that Dean isn't planning on coming back. "That stubborn _idiot_." he sighs as he hangs up his fifth missed call to Dean.

He peeks into Caitlin's room and sees that both Caitlin and Kevin are fast asleep in each other's arms. He smiles at that, quietly snapping a picture on his phone, and decides to track down Castiel.

He walks into the library and sees Castiel eating a sandwich. "Mm." Castiel says, looking a bit disgusted.

"Hey." Sam greets.

"Tastes like... _molecules_." Cas replies.

"What? What are you _talking_ about?" Sam asks in confusion.

"When I was human, you know, I had to eat _constantly_. It was kind of _annoying_." Cas says.

"Yeah, a lot of human things are pretty annoying." Sam responds, still unsure what Castiel is getting at.

"But...I enjoyed the taste of food - particularly peanut butter with grape jelly, not jam. Jam I found _unsettling_." Castiel continues.

"So, what? Now you can't taste PB and J?" Sam asks incredulously.

"No, I-I taste every _molecule_." Cas replies.

"Not the sum of its parts, huh?" Sam replies sympathetically.

"It's _overwhelming_. It's _disgusting_." Cas says, looking longingly at the sandwich. "I miss you, PB and J."

He then stands up and turns to Sam. "We need to continue your healing. We're almost done." he tells Sam. Castiel lays two fingers on Sam's forehead and starts to heal him.

Suddenly he looks a little concerned. "What?" Sam asks, seeing the concerned look on Cas' face.

"Nothing." Cas lies.

Sam slaps his hand away and states "You're a _terrible_ liar."

Offended, Castiel replies "That is not true. I once deceived and betrayed both you _and_ your brother."

"Okay, that's not the point. Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I noticed something. It's, uh... It's _resonating_ inside you." Cas reveals.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Something angelic." Cas tells him.

"Okay, uh, what the _hell_ does that mean?" Sam asks, unsure if he should be worried.

"Maybe we should call Dean." Cas suggests. Sam moves away and sits down.

"Dean _left_ , he won't answer my texts or calls."

They decide to do some research to see if they can figure out what it is. Castiel is the one who finds that it is part of Gadreel's Grace and can be extracted and used to track Gadreel.

They find the required needle and try the spell, but there isn't enough Grace. Cas heals Sam, who was close to death from the extraction procedure. Sam hugs Cas who, after prompting from Sam, hugs back awkwardly.

They walk back down the hall and Cas says, "As far as I'm concerned, _Metatron_ is the key to fixing all of this."

As they near Caitlin's room, they hear voices. They enter the room to see Caitlin trying to navigate with the help of a flustered Kevin.

" _What_ are you doing?" Sam asks. "You shouldn't be out of _bed_!"

"She _insisted_ on getting up and taking a shower." Kevin says apologetically. "You _know_ how stubborn she is."

"I'm right _here_ , guys." Caitlin exclaims, sounding a bit frustrated.

"At least let Cas _start_ the healing process." Sam negotiates.

"Fine." was the stilted reply he got as Caitlin ran into her dresser. Cas lays his fingers on her forehead and allows his power to flow into her, healing her a bit.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Cas removes his fingers and I hear Kevin ask "Any change?"

I'm about to reply with a no, when I realize I can see a bit of a glow. "I can see a slight glow now." I reply.

"That's _great_!" Kevin and Sam exclaim. I can tell they're trying to be positive for me, and I appreciate the effort.

"Hey, where's Dean?" I ask, noticing that I only sense three other people in the room. Good thing about my powers is that I already have heightened senses, which will come in handy now.

"Dean left." Sam sighs. "He won't answer his phone or anything."

"Guess I didn't affect the timeline too much then." I sigh, knowing exactly what Dean went off and did.

I decide to abandon my pride and ask, "Can one of you help me to the bathroom? I _really_ want to take a hot bath. I know a shower is out of the question since I can't see."

Kevin volunteers, and we make our slow way to the bathroom where Kevin sits me down on the counter then proceeds to draw the bath.

I blush as I realize that getting into the tub is going to be hard while not being able to see. "Umm, I don't think I can get into the tub without falling." I mumble.

I feel Kevin put his hand on my shoulder, "It's _okay_ to ask for help, Caitlin. No one thinks any less of you for it."

"It's just _embarrassing_." I say, still blushing.

Kevin steps away and I hear him turn the water off. He returns to me and kisses my forehead before asking "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I can at least undress without being able to see." I reply.

"Okay, I'll turn away so you can have some privacy."

I quickly strip my shirt off, then ease off the counter to take care of my pants. I tell Kevin he can turn around, appreciating his thoughtfulness even though I knew he would still have to see me in just my bra and underwear. I refuse to be naked, so I decide to bathe like this.

I hear him gasp and I say worriedly, "What's _wrong_?"

"Your back." he whispers. "There's a pair of wings _burned_ into it."

" _What_?!" I exclaim, trying to feel my back and wishing I could see right now. I can feel the raised lines and ask, "Does it look _bad_?" Being sightless makes one very self-conscious.

"It just looks like you had your wings folded against your back and they got branded into your skin." Kevin assures me.

"I had my wings folded when Gadreel smote me, I didn't want them to give me away…" I reveal. "How _far_ does it go?" I've always been curious about how big they are. Sadly, I've never been able to see or touch them.

"It starts near your shoulder blades and continues down, ending at a curl around your ankles."

"So shorts are out." I joke halfheartedly.

Kevin circles back around and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. It actually looks pretty badass."

" _Really_?" I ask. "I wish I could _see_ it."

"You will be able to soon. For now, let's get you in the _tub_ before it gets cold." Kevin keeps a hold of me and guides me to the tub. He lifts me up and gently sits me in the tub.

"Thank you, Kev." I say gratefully, quite certain I would've fallen and injured myself without his help. I begin to try to feel for my shampoo.

Kevin chuckles and hands it to me. I thank him again then start washing my hair. He hands me bottles as I need them and when I'm done, he scoops me out of the tub and sets me on my feet. He hands me a fluffy towel and I begin to dry myself off.

I wrap the towel around myself and head toward where I think the counter is. Kevin, anticipating what I was wanting, hands me my brush. I hear him messing with something on the counter and set my brush down. Kevin hands me my hair dryer and I smile in what I sense is his general direction.

After my hair is dried, Kevin hands me my clothes, then after I'm dressed, leads me to the kitchen. I can smell pancakes and sausage being cooked. "You're just in time." I hear Sam say. "I just finished the last one."

Kevin sits me in my seat then takes the seat next to me. While we are eating, me constantly missing my mouth but refusing help, Kevin leans in and whispers, "Should we tell Sam about the _wings_?"

I nod and turn to where I can hear Sam eating. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm" he hums. His mouth must be full.

"Kevin and I discovered something _interesting_ when he was helping me."

I hear that Sam has paused what he is doing. " _Good_ interesting or _bad_ interesting?" he asks in concern.

"We don't know. It seems harmless, though." Kevin answers.

" _Well_ , don't keep me in suspense." Sam huffs.

"I was helping Caitlin get in the tub and noticed something on her back." Kevin explains. "I looked closer and it appears she has the print of folded wings branded into her skin that span from her shoulder blades to her ankles."

" _Show_ me." Sam demands. With Kevin's help, I turn around and lift up my shirt. Sam gasps and says, "Does it _hurt_?"

"No, I had _no idea_ until Kevin said something." I reply.

"I think Cas should have a look at it, to be safe." Sam states.

"Where _is_ Cas?" I ask.

"He's off hunting down Metatron, but I'm going to take a picture and send it to him to get his opinion." I hear the phone camera and not long after, Sam's phone rings.

"Cas?" Sam answers his phone. "Caitlin just discovered it today. She says it doesn't hurt, but I wanted your opinion." " _Wow_ , really? That can happen?" "Does that mean they're gone forever?" "Good, she'll be happy to hear that." "Alright, thanks Cas, I'll tell her." "Yeah, see you in a few days."

Sam sets his phone down with a clatter so I ask, "What did Cas say?"

"He said that since you were killed, your wing prints were burned into your skin." Sam replies.

"Told you, Kev." I say triumphantly.

"He also said that you should still have wings since you were revived, but he warned not to try to fly while you can't see. He'll be back in about a week for your next healing treatment." Sam states.

"What about _you_ , are you fully healed now?" I ask Sam.

"Yes I am." Sam reassures me.

"I wish _Dean_ were here." I sigh. "He can't keep blaming himself every time something goes wrong."

"That's just who Dean is." Sam quips. I can tell he's mad at his brother.

"Oh, and Kev." I say, reaching out for him. He grabs my hand and entwines our fingers. "You're going to have to remain 'dead' until Metatron is dealt with, sorry."

He squeezes my hand and says, "That's alright, you can keep me company."

"True, not like I can go anywhere for a while." I sigh forlornly. At this rate, I'll _never_ get a chance to go on a hunt with the brothers.

When we're done, Kevin walks me back to my room to get my laptop and headphones. After that, we join Sam in the library. I tell Kevin how to get into my computer and instruct him to open my Pandora and hit play. I direct Kevin to do whatever he wants while I sit there and listen to my music. I must fall asleep, because I'm startled awake when someone touches my shoulder.

I pull out my headphones and hear "Umm, Cat? Think you could release us?"

It's Sam voice and I realize that my Purgatory instincts kicked in and I pinned them against the wall. "Sorry guys, still in Purgatory mode I guess." I apologize, releasing them.

"I was just going to tell you that I have to go out for a while. I caught a John Doe that sounds like Garth." Sam tells me.

"Alright, just be careful, and if you see Dean, tell him I _miss_ him." I say.

After Sam leaves, it's just Kevin and I. Noticing my fatigue, Kevin gathers my stuff and hands it to me before picking me up and carrying me to my room.

"Kevin, I can _walk_!" I protest. He just chuckles and lays me on the bed before taking my laptop from me and setting it on the side table, if I heard correctly.

"Get some _rest_ , Caitlin. You've had a lot happen in a short period of time."

I'm about to argue, but my face splits into a yawn and I surrender. "Okie dokie." I mumble sleepily, snuggling into the pillows.

The next day, I get Kevin to make my laptop and phone respond to my voice. He goes off to the library to give me some privacy, while I listen to Pandora again. While listening, my mind wanders to everything that has happened. I went from a _nobody_ to someone who has saved the life of the man she loves. I met and became family to my favorite characters.

Sure there were some traumatic moments, but it wasn't all bad. My mind goes back to one day a few months ago.

*FLASHBACK*

 _I was training in hand-to-hand combat with Dean. It had been a hard day and I was tired, but determined to beat him._

 _We faced off and he managed to knock my legs out from under me, pinning me to the mat. I looked up at him and said "Guess you always sweep girls off their feet."_

 _He gave me a cocky grin and went to reply, but I kissed him on the cheek. He was so surprised that I collected my strength and flipped us over to where I was on top._

 _"_ _That wasn't fair." he pouted playfully._

 _"_ _Not my fault you're so easily distracted." I replied with a wink._

 _"_ _Oh really?" he responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

 _"_ _Dean? What are you-"_

 _He flipped us back over and began tickling me mercilessly._

 _"_ _D-Dean! S-S-Stop!" I cried between fits of laughter._

 _Sam walked in and saw what was going on. "S-Sam! H-Help!" I squealed as Dean continued his assault._

 _Sam just laughed and smirked at me before joining Dean. I had never laughed so hard and was quickly gasping for breath as I tried to fend them off._

 _Finally, they released me and I collapsed, panting. When I got my breath back, I sat up and punched them both in the shoulder. "That's for tickling me." I declared. I then pulled them into a hug. "That's for everything else."_

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I smile at the memory of that day. The next day was a movie day and I insisted on watching How to Train Your Dragon. They had groaned at what they considered a kid's movie, but I could tell they liked it at the end.

I hear a Bublé song start playing and begin to sway along.

 _Maybe I'm right and maybe I'm wrong,_

 _Well maybe I'm weak and maybe I'm strong._

 _But nevertheless I'm in love with you._

As I'm swaying with the music, I feel hands land on my waist. I jump, but then hear Kevin chuckle softly. I smile and follow his arms until I can wrap my arms around his neck.

 _Maybe I'll live a life of regret_

 _And maybe I'll give much more than I get_

 _But nevertheless I'm in love with you._

When the song ends, I tell it to pause.

"Sorry, I saw you dancing and couldn't resist." Kevin apologizes.

"I don't mind, it was nice. I haven't danced with anyone since my prom, and that wasn't nearly as nice as this."

He lets go of me and I can hear him messing around on my laptop. Suddenly, the room is filled with the opening cords of Aerosmith's orchestral Amazing. "May I have this dance?" he questions, placing his hand to where it's just brushing mine.

I smile and reply, "You may." He grabs my hands and directs them to his shoulders once more. As we dance, I can feel my eyes welling up with happiness.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"I'm better than okay." I smile. It soon becomes evident that Kevin put on a slow song playlist as the song changes and we continue to dance. We dance for three more songs before we decide to get something to eat.

I quickly grow bored over the next few days, so Kevin decides to download audio books for me, he even found the Supernatural series for me! I quickly get absorbed in Carver Edlund (aka God)'s version of Supernatural.

It seems all too soon when Kevin is urging me to go to bed. I grudgingly go with him, not like I really have a choice since he is the only way I can get around.

The following days, I continue in this fashion until Cas finally shows up. "Caitlin? Kevin?" Cas calls as he walks in the door. "Sam said you guys would be here."

"In here." I call from the library.

I can hear Cas walk in. "It's time for your next treatment." he tells me. He comes over and places his fingers on me.

When he removes them, I blink my eyes a few times and discover that I can see vague outlines, much like my vision without glasses, but a bit worse. "Well I can see vague shapes, though it's completely colorless." I report. Having done what he came for, Cas leaves.

Later in the day, Sam and Dean return. "Hey Cat, how are you?" Dean asks me.

I jump up and hug him, startling him, if his hesitation is anything to go by. "Whoa!" he exclaims. "Wait, can you _see_ me?"

"Depends on your definition of _see_." I reply, stepping back. "I can see a blurred shape that I matched with your voice. Everything is colorless though, so that makes it a bit more difficult, but at least I can navigate now."

"That's _great_!" Sam exclaims happily, coming over and hugging me.

"Cas thinks two or three treatments should completely heal my eyes." I tell them. "So how's Garth?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Well he's a _werewolf_ now. That's why he never came back." Sam says. We talk for a bit more before I decide to have a private chat with Dean.

"Hey, Dean? Can I talk to you _alone_?" I request.

"Sure." Dean replies and we go to the kitchen, Dean catching me when I misjudge the steps.

"Thanks." I breathe, heart still racing from almost falling.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Dean asks bluntly.

"How are you and Sam?" I start.

"He's pissed about the angel thing, if that's what you mean." Dean says evasively.

"You _know_ what I mean." I say sternly. "Don't forget I've seen the show. I know why you left, I know Sam wants to keep things professional, and I know about that mark on your arm."

"Sometimes I really _hate_ how much you know about our lives." Dean huffs in annoyance.

" _Tough_ , spill." I demand. I can feel him glaring daggers at me, but he finally opens up a bit.

"When we were going to find a reaper, I told Sam what happened. He got pissed and when I tried to defend my actions based on family, he told me that was the problem."

"He basically told me we can't work together as brothers. He wants to keep everything _professional_. I've been looking out for that kid since I carried him out of the fire, I can't just let him die! He will _always_ be my responsibility."

"I thought I was more of a danger to everyone by sticking around, so as soon as I knew you would be okay, I left. I'm sure you know what happened while I was gone. This last case, I tried to get Sam to leave, but he refused so we worked together as partners, not brothers."

"I only came back because he told me how much _you_ missed me. I realized I still had one family member I could look out for, so here I am."

I'm shocked that he returned for me. I didn't realize I was _that_ important to him. "Sam will _always_ love you, even if he won't admit it." I tell Dean. "This will all blow over soon. Y'all still have to hunt down Abaddon and Metatron. Y'all can't stay mad at each other for long anyway."

"Thanks, Cat." Dean says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what any of us would do without you."

"I'm not _that_ important." I say. "Y'all have saved the world _multiple_ times! You've saved _tons_ of people with your hunting! All I've done is get captured, tortured, possessed, attacked, and killed."

"You saved _Kevin_." he reminds me.

I smile at that, "Yeah."

"And you _kicked ass_ in Purgatory." he adds.

"True, saved _y'all's_ asses a few times." I recall.

" _See_ , you're important too! We _all_ love you and fell apart when you died. Don't _ever_ let me hear you call yourself unimportant again!" Dean demands.

"Alright, Dean. _Thanks_." I say with a smile. He helps me up the steps and we rejoin the others in the library.

It takes two more weeks and two more treatments before my vision is completely fixed. I now have 20/20 vision, something I haven't had since I was really young. I was wearing glasses by the end of first grade, after all. The wing scar is also gone. I guess I'll have to see if Sam still has that picture so I can see what it looked like.

During my recovery time, Sam and Dean have worked a few cases, including saving Kevin's mom. Kevin is visiting her now. He wanted me to come, but at the time, I still couldn't see clearly so I declined. He seemed disappointed and offered to wait, but I made him go, telling him his mom needed him.

Sam and Dean just left to try to get the First Blade with Crowley. Soon, the Dean I know and love will be gone.

Alone in the Bunker for the first time since Kevin moved in, I get lonely. I decide to fly out and check in on Kevin. As I land, I hear a "Wait mom, _don't_!" as I find myself drenched in what I assume is holy water.

I wring out my hair as Kevin apologizes. "Sorry, Caitlin. We didn't know you were coming." he says.

"I'll make sure to call ahead next time." I reply, slightly annoyed at the soaking. I finally give up on my hair and turn to face Kevin and his mom. "Hi Ms. Tran, I'm Caitlin." I say, extending my hand.

"So _you're_ the girl Kevin's been telling me about." she replies critically, eyeing me.

"All good things I hope." I say with a nervous smile.

She suddenly hugs me. "He says you saved his life _, thank you_." she says gratefully.

"He returned the favor, so we're even." I reply in embarrassment.

We continue to talk, me getting to know Kevin's mom and telling her about myself. "You seem to be a strong, smart woman." Ms. Tran comments. "I think you'll be _good_ for Kevin." I thank her and we talk some more before I return to the Bunker.

The next day, Sam and Dean return with Crowley and put him in the dungeon. Not long after, they leave again, Crowley in tow I avoid Crowley so he never sees me and Sam and Dean are too busy so I'm quickly alone once more.

I decide to start back up on my training, since I can see again. Sam and Dean are in and out of the Bunker, dragging Crowley in and out of the dungeon. At one point, they let him sit in the library while they research. They stop to say hello and ask how I am a few times.

"We think we found the guy with the First Blade so we're heading out again." Dean tells me.

"Alright, be safe." I reply.

I decide to take a nap, but am woken up by Kevin knocking on my door, having returned from visiting his mom. He sticks his head in at my mumbled "Come in." and says, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's up?" I reply with a yawn as I sit up in my bed.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back. My mom really _liked_ you, she kept talking about you after you left. When I first told her about you and that you are _supernatural_ , she wasn't very happy. You really turned her around on that." Kevin tells me, coming in and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Well I'm glad I got her approval. I was really nervous about meeting her because I knew how intense she could be, but she was really nice." I reply.

"Sam and Dean still gone?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, they've been hauling Crowley in and out so it's a good thing you didn't return sooner. Everyone thinks you're dead after all." I tell him.

I hear my phone buzz and look at it. "Sam just texted me that it will be a day or two before they return. Looks like we've got the Bunker to ourselves." I tell Kevin.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kevin asks me.

"Let's have a movie marathon!" I exclaim. "I vote Lord of the Rings."

"I don't think Sam and Dean have those and I know they aren't on Netflix." Kevin muses. "I guess we could rent them…"

" _Perfect_! I love the Bunker, don't get me wrong, but it gets stuffy after a while but I can't leave alone." I tell him, happy to have an excuse to get some fresh air. "Let me shower and change then we can go."

While we are out, we buy some sodas, beer, candy, and various other junk food. We get back and I suggest moving Sam's TV to my room so we won't mess up Sam's room. I personally think we need to set up a TV room. I already found the perfect room, but convincing my brothers is going to be hard.

We dump all the junk food and fill the fridge with our drinks before wrangling the TV to my room. We each grab a soda and a bag of chips to share then pop in the first movie. During the course of the marathon, we work our way through all the food and switch from soda to beer. Kevin doesn't notice, but I've already drank a dozen beers by the end of the second movie.

I'm only slightly drunk by the time the last movie is over. I've drank all the beer we bought as well as all that was in the fridge. It seems my powers included the ability to drink with a lessened effect. It's really late at night, but I get the great idea to try Dean's whiskey while Kevin is in the bathroom. I'm singing a Hobbit parody about drinking that I saw in my old dimension as I pull out the bottle of whiskey, which is almost full, and fill a tumbler.

After the first swig, I am hit by flashbacks to when I was possessed and it drank a lot of whiskey, which was painful to me.

At the time, tired and slightly tipsy me doesn't realize the cause of the sudden memories after weeks of nothing and decides to drink more to drown out the memories. Everything after that is an incoherent nightmare.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

Kevin returns to the room, but after Caitlin hasn't returned for nearly ten minutes, he goes to find her. He is worried about how much she drank. He remembers Sam and Dean telling him when he moved in that they don't let her get drunk because of something that happened in the past. He knows she had at least six beers, but he hadn't really been paying attention to the total.

He finds her huddled in a corner in the library and rushes to her side as he sees how upset she is. When he tries to take away the almost empty bottle of whiskey she is swigging from, she flings him back with a yell of "No!"

He crashes into a table and is temporarily winded. When he gets his second wind, he decides to approach her slowly and try to talk to her.

He hears her mumbling, but only picks out a few words like demon, beanie, ginger, stop, and kill me. He can hear her whimpering and randomly shouting things like "No!" "Stop!" "Leave me ALONE!" "Sam, Dean, Kevin, someone HELP!"

He begins to realize that she is trapped in a nightmare and tries to comfort her, but she can't hear him and flings him again when he tries to put a comforting hand on her. Realizing he is way out of his depth, Kevin calls Dean.

"Hello?"

"Dean, I need help. I think Caitlin is trapped in a nightmare. She can't hear me and flings me across the room if I touch her. She keeps mumbling and yelling. _I don't know what to do_!"

" _Shit_! What _happened_?"

"We were having a movie marathon and she was drinking, but wasn't showing any signs of drunkenness. I left to go to the bathroom and she was _gone_. I found her in the library with an almost empty bottle of whiskey."

" _Son of a bitch_! We're about an hour away. Just watch her, don't try to touch her. If she passes out before we get there, make sure she doesn't choke or seize. Depending on how much she drank, she could get alcohol poisoning."

"Okay, Dean. Just _hurry_ , I'm worried about her!"

He hangs up and watches Caitlin as she rocks back and forth and empties the bottle while crying and mumbling. He gets really worried when the screams start. They are bloodcurdling and all he wants to do is scoop her into a hug, but instead he keeps up a constant stream of comforting words.

Sam and Dean burst in 30 minutes later, Dean having sped in his concern for Caitlin. Kevin hears them, but keeps up his comforting words. When Sam and Dean catch sight of their sister, their hearts break. They go over and sit by Kevin, unable to do anything else.

Finally, Caitlin passes out from a mixture of exhaustion and alcohol. Sam scoops her up and takes her to her room, reminded of the time month ago when something similar happened. Kevin follows and crawls in the bed next to her. "This is all my fault." Kevin sighs as he strokes Caitlin's hair.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions from the chair he pulled up by the bed.

"I _never_ should have let her drink. You guys warned me, but I did it anyway." Kevin moans.

"This isn't your fault." Sam tries to reassure. "Dean and I have been watching for something like this to happen for a while. We were actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"I'm _never_ leaving her alone again!" Kevin declares.

"You do that, and you will have one very _upset_ girl on your hands." Sam warns. "You think Dean and I _like_ leaving her? We _always_ worry about every time we leave, especially if she is here alone. We realized, however, that Caitlin needs her privacy and her freedom. If you try to run her life too much, you will just drive her away."

"I guess you're right." Kevin sighs. "I just want her to be safe."

Dean walks in with a bucket, a glass of water, and some aspirin. "I think the angel mojo in her increased her alcohol tolerance, because normally she's a lightweight. I found at least two dozen empty bottles in the kitchen trash." Dean comments as he sets everything by the bed and grabs a chair for himself.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

I wake up nauseous with a pounding head. I groan and quickly sit up, about to heave. A plastic bucket is thrust in front of me and I empty my stomach into it. It burns my throat and nose, causing my eyes to tear up.

As I finish, I become aware of someone holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I turn around and see Kevin sitting beside me with my hair in one hand while the other is on my back.

A tap on my shoulder makes me turn the other way and see a sympathetic Dean holding out aspirin and a glass of water. I down the pills and then lay back down as the room begins to spin.

I moan and mumble "Did I get drunk _again_?" I vaguely recall this same sort of treatment from all those months ago.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Dean confirms, "You decided to empty every bottle of alcohol in the Bunker."

"I'm surprised that you were able to drink that much whiskey your first time, most people are put off by the burn the first few times." Sam comments.

"It _wasn't_ my first." I mutter.

"What?!" Dean exclaims in surprise. "When have you had _whiskey_ before?"

"You had some when you were possessed, didn't you?" Kevin asks gently. "That's what spurred the waking nightmare, isn't it?"

I just nod yes in answer. I get up and grab a change of clothes before heading out to take a shower, leaving the men staring after me.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had to catch up on some stuff. Only two more chapters left!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Because of You**

Over the next few weeks, a lot happens, most of which I knew would happen. Dean becomes increasingly more violent and angry. Sam and Dean track down Gadreel, but end up trading him for Cas after Metatron had captured him. Cas decides to lead an army of angels.

Kevin and I also start going on dates, just short trips to watch a movie or eat a meal together. I'm still surprised he managed to convince Sam and Dean to allow that. They've become less strict on my lockdown, I hope this means that I'll be going hunting soon. I've been tempted to go on my own hunts, I have all the training after all, but I don't want to screw things up with the brothers. We're in a good place, though Dean will snap sometimes, but that's the mark's influence.

Kevin and I become closer as the days progress and I eventually open up to him about all that has happened, leaving nothing out. He's very compassionate and understanding. After that, I find myself feeling happier than I have in a while. I didn't realize how much of a burden and barrier that information was. With the air cleared between us, we grow impossibly closer.

Somehow, Kevin convinces the brothers to let us go to a zoo. I fly us to the Smithsonian Zoo and we make so many great memories, including a romantic kiss that a random person ends up capturing and sends it to us from their phone. We end up taking many pictures of both the animals and each other. It gets late, so I fly us home.

The brothers had texted to let us know they'll be back late tonight, so we go ahead and go to bed. I wake up and find a message on my phone. Apparently, they left on another case not long after returning. I open my gallery and look at all the pictures I took.

I smile when I come to the picture of Kevin and I kissing in front of the panda exhibit. It was just a simple, short romantic kiss, but the picture portrays the love we feel for each other. They had also taken some as we pulled back, looking at each other lovingly. Seeing the tenderness reflected in our eyes makes me realize just how lucky I am.

"That's one of my favorites." Kevin says, making me jump.

"I didn't realize you were awake." I comment as I try to calm down my racing heart.

He rolls over and grabs his phone and starts messing with it. "This is my _favorite_ that I took." he says as he hands me the phone. The picture is of me. I'm not paying attention to the camera as I gaze happily at the baby panda that was running around. "You look so happy and care-free." Kevin remarks, taking his phone back.

"Animals tend to have that effect on me. When I was on the run, I often stopped to play with some of the stray dogs I came across. When I had that awful boss at the park, the animals are what kept me going for so long." I ramble.

"Sam and Dean only allowed the trip because they knew how much animals mean to you." Kevin tells me. "They remembered how happy you were when they took you to the zoo that one day."

"I think they might _finally_ be realizing that I can handle my own too. They've really laid off on my lockdown." I muse.

"Took them long enough. You've proven it multiple times, but they're just overprotective. I think you swearing off alcohol after the last incident helped your case." he replies, pulling me against him, my head on his chest.

I really freaked him out with that. After I told him everything, he finally understood the times I broke down. He made me promise to talk to him if I ever need to instead of turning to the sauce. I took it a step further and swore it all off. I hate what I do when I drink too much and I don't want to risk it. I'm perfectly happy with soda. When I told Sam and Dean, they were ver y supportive, a bit too supportive. They hid the alcohol and never drank in front of me. I finally got it through their thick skulls that I'm not a recovering alcoholic and that it holds no temptation for me. Things went back to a comfortable normal after that.

When the boys finally come home, Cas is with them. Kevin and I go out to greet them, but Sam storms off after getting in an argument with Dean. We decide to hang back until things cool off, but then Gadreel appears and it all goes to hell. Gadreel came to offer his help, but Dean went crazy and tried to kill him instead.

We rush forward out of the shadows and help Gadreel while Sam and Cas hold back Dean. I'm heartbroken to see that the Mark has all but taken control of Dean. When he sees me try to help Gadreel, he struggles even more. He seems to be beyond words as the only things coming from his mouth are guttural growls and screams.

I quickly fly the three of us to a nearby field to get out of harm's way. Gadreel looks shocked to see Kevin and I realize that the jig is up.

" _You_? I thought I _killed_ you." Gadreel says to Kevin in shock.

"That was me, little bit of magic goes far." I reply stiffly. I may have helped him, but that doesn't mean I forgive him for that particular event.

"Then, how are you _alive_?" he questions, looking extremely puzzled.

"That's a story for another time." I quip. I concentrate my power to my hands and heal his wound.

"Thank you." Gadreel thanks, sitting up.

"When did you learn how to do _that_?" Kevin asks in shock.

"I've been practicing for a while." I reply. The brothers hadn't noticed, but when they came home bruised and sore, I would heal them. This is my first time healing such a large wound and I'm glad it works.

"What _are_ you?" Gadreel asks as he scrutinizes me. I'm surprised he hadn't at least heard of me. Cas said some angels were set on finding and destroy me or using me for power plays.

"Part angel, part demon, part purgatory native." I reply. "During my time in Purgatory, I was called a Hell Angel so I've adopted that title."

"I do not remember seeing wing burns when I apparently killed you." he states in confusion.

"I folded them against my body to prevent that. Sure left a _lovely_ scar for a while." I tell him. I can tell Kevin is extremely uncomfortable, fighting between protecting me or trying to kill Gadreel. I give him a meaningful look, begging him to let it go.

About this time, Sam and Cas return. Suddenly, Cas and Gadreel space out. Recognizing that they are listening to angel radio, I tune in. It's Metatron and it doesn't sound good. Of course, I know what is going to happen, but Cas and Gadreel seem troubled by this turn in events. We enter the Bunker, only to discover that Dean and the first Blade are gone, thanks to Crowley.

Sam fruitlessly tries to get ahold of Dean, while the angels begin to discuss the Blade. Sam is against using Dean to take down Metatron, but seems to be outvoted. They all leave, Sam tracking down a lead, and the angels going to break into Heaven, and Kevin to visit his mom at my urging. I don't want him to be around when shit hits the fan.

When Sam returns later, he carries Dean's body to his room. I cry, knowing what is about to happen. I let Sam have some time alone with Dean first. When Sam goes to get a drink, I walk over to Dean's body.

"I know you're not dead _physically_ , but the Dean I know and _love_ isn't living in you right now." I say sadly.

" _Hello_ darling." I hear Crowley say from behind me.

"You're here to take him." I sigh.

"Cheer up, at least he's not _dead_." Crowley replies.

"He may as well be." I whisper as I go invisible once Crowley turns to Dean.

"Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... _expected_."

"You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not _really_. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never _lied_. I _never_ lied, Dean. That's important. It's _fundamental_. But...there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never _quite_ let go."

"You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere _speculation_? It wasn't until you summoned me... No, it wasn't _truly_ until you left that cheeseburger uneaten...that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true."

Crowley moves to the bed and places the First Blade into Dean's right hand and lays them both on Dean's chest. "Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now - it's not death. It's _life_ \- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. _See_ what I see. _Feel_ what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon."

I watch as Dean opens black eyes and sits up. Even knowing this would happen, it still hurts to see the soulless black where there was once a deep forest green. His eyes flick back to normal and he looks around. I no longer see the caring man I consider my brother, instead I see someone who only cares about themselves.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Crowley asks, drawing Dean's attention.

"Yeah, just a minute." he says as he gets up and walks to his desk, writing a quick note that he sets on the bed. After that, they disappear and I make myself visible again. A tear rolls down my face as I turn and leave the room.

As I'm walking down the hall, I run straight into Sam. "Sorry." I say as he helps me back to my feet. Instead of letting me go, he pulls me to his chest, hugging me as he cries into my hair. We stand there for a while, hugging and crying as we each seek comfort from the other. We finally pull apart and wipe the tears from our faces.

"He's _gone_." Sam says brokenly.

"We'll get him back." I promise him without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asks in confusion.

"Go look in his room." I reply, confusing him further. I follow slowly behind him as he heads back the way I came, to Dean's room. I reach the doorway as Sam unfolds the note Dean left.

 _"_ _SAMMY LET ME GO"_ he reads out loud, "What does that mean?" He then looks down and frowns. He kneels on the floor and runs his finger over something before smelling it. "Sulfur?" he questions.

I watch as a change comes over his face. Gone is the sadness, instead his face is hard and there is a burning rage in his eyes. "CROWLEY!" he shouts angrily, "You _bastard_! When I find you I'm going to _kill_ you and whatever demon you have parading around in my brother!"

He then rounds on me. "Where is he? I _know_ you know. _Tell_ me!" he says menacingly. This is the first time I have experienced the wrath of Sam firsthand. It's terrifying and I slowly back away. I should have predicted this reaction. While I know they both care for me as a little sister, their bond as brothers is 100 times stronger. If they had to choose between each other, or me they may agonize, but they would choose each other. I'm not bitter about this, I'm actually glad that I haven't screwed with the relationship I've always coveted. I loved my sister, but not to the extent that Sam and Dean love each other. I couldn't imagine dying for my sister, we were never all that close.

"I-I don't know." I stutter in the face of his anger. He takes a step toward me and I panic. I know of the complete devotion the brothers have for each other and if Sam feels I'm keeping information from him, who knows what he'll do. "I really don't _know_ , Sam. There was a pretty big gap between now and when you find him. I have _no idea_ where he currently is!" I say quickly, trying to convince Sam that I really am telling the truth.

"Fine! If you aren't going to help, then _leave_! We don't need you any way. You just cause problems and keep important information from us in the name of your _precious_ Butterfly Effect! I thought you cared about us, about _Dean_. Apparently I was wrong."

"But Sam-"

" _No_! No more excuses. Dean is _dead_ and some demon is walking around in his meat suit and _you_ won't even help me get him back to give him a proper burial!"

"Sam, I-"

" _Go_."

"But-"

" _GO_!" he roars.

With that, I fly away as tears fill my eyes.

 **A/N: I'd like to apologize for falling behind in updating. A short chapter, I know, but there's still one more left. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Epilogue

**How Far We've Come**

After he has calmed down, Sam regrets the way he treated Caitlin. He's just so distraught over Dean's death and then furious at the thought of a demon possessing his body that he took it out on Caitlin. He pulls out his phone to ask her if she is okay and sees he has a text. He opens it and sees it's from Kevin.

Kevin: Caitlin is with me at my mom's. I figured you'd at least want to know she's safe. I'm sorry about Dean. He was a good man.

He's glad she is with Kevin and not out on her own. No matter how mad he might be, he will always care about her safety. Not to mention, if Dean were alive, he would kill him for letting any harm come to their little Cat. Instead of replying or messaging Caitlin, he scrolls down to Cas' number and hits call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas."

"Sam? How's _Dean_?"

"Dean is….. _dead_." Sam replies brokenly.

"So Metatron _wasn't_ lying." Cas sighs sadly.

"That's only _part_ of why I called." Sam says.

"What is it?"

"Crowley _took_ Dean. I think he has a _demon_ possessing him."

" _What_?! Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No. I was hoping you might have some contacts that could help."

"I'll see what I can do. How is _Caitlin_? It must be hard for her too, losing someone she sees as her older brother."

Sam, still upset, replies "She wouldn't tell me where he is so I kicked her out. She is with Kevin and Mrs. Tran."

There is a long pause before Cas sighs. "At least she is _safe_ with the Trans. You Winchesters are so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes. How do you think your brother would feel about what you did? You know how torn up he was about when he kicked her out. It took months for him to finally forgive himself."

Sam is annoyed by Cas' response and says, "Let me know if you find anything." and hangs up. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him before going to the kitchen to get a much needed drink. Cas' words bounce around in his head as he sits there, but he refuses to admit Cas was right.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOV

It's been a little over two weeks since Sam kicked me out. Mrs. Tran was very welcoming and even offered to give Sam a piece of her mind. I talked her out of it though. I figure that once Dean gets back, they'll let me come back. I can only hope that's true. At the very least, I pray they'll contact me. I've missed them terribly.

While living here, I've become really happy. There's nothing supernatural, no brothers constantly leaving me alone, and no being stuck in the Bunker. With my hex bag and anti-possession charms, I'm free to go where I will. Kevin and I have spent some lovely days at a nearby park. I finally got to check 'have a romantic picnic' off my list.

This morning, Kevin gets a call and leaves quickly. "Hey, Cat?" Kevin calls as he comes in the front door a few hours later.

"In the kitchen!" I holler, stirring the pan of macaroni I'm making for lunch. The dough balls for calzone are sitting on the counter to rise. Ms. Tran has been teaching me how to cook since all I knew how to make were frozen things baked in the oven, mac and cheese, grilled cheese, and hot dogs.

"Can you come here?" he asks.

"Just a minute!" I reply, removing the pan and draining the noodles. I quickly stir in the cheese sauce and walk down the hall to the living room, where Kevin is standing with his hands behind his back. "What's up?" I ask, wiping my hands on my apron. It's a ridiculous hot pink that says _Kiss the Cook_. It's cliché, but Kevin gave it to me so I always wear it.

"We've known each other for about two years and been a couple for about one." he starts. He seems a bit nervous and I begin to worry.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I question. My mind is racing with possibilities and it's beginning to upset me.

"In that time, you've been through a lot of trials. You've proven over and over again how strong you can be. Most girls would be a puddle if they went through half of it."

I'm not sure where this is going, but I can't stop smiling and blushing.

"None of us even _knew_ when your birthday was until it passed. So I decided to get you something to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Kevin finishes his speech nervously.

"That wasn't _y'all's_ fault and besides, you gave me the best Christmas _ever_." I object. I will always treasure that Christmas. They went all out with decorations, food, and fun.

"Please, Cat. Let me _do_ this." he pleads. I nod and he carefully pulls his hands out from behind his back and presents me with a blindfold.

"What's that for?" I question, staring at the thin piece of black cloth.

"Do you trust me?" he answers with his own question.

"Of course I do!" I exclaim, surprised he had to ask. He motions for me to turn around. I follow his directions and he carefully ties the blindfold over my eyes.

"We're going to be in my mom's car." he tells me as he guides me outside and into the passenger seat. I don't tell him, but I'm incredibly uncomfortable. This reminds me too much of when I was blind, but I trusted him then and I'll trust him now.

About thirty minutes later, he parks the car. "We're here. No peeking!" he reminds as he gets out and comes over to open my door. He guides me across asphalt then stops. "I hope you like it." he says nervously as he unties my blindfold.

I blink from the blinding light then I see where I am. He brought me to a lot that is full of classic cars. The one we're stopped in front of is a red and white 1958 Corvette convertible. The only reason I know that is because it was my dad's dream car. He would watch a big car auction show and any time one of these beauties was up, he would joke about making a bid. One day we got him a mini replica of the car, which had a place of honor right in front of the TV.

"Oh Kev, it's beautiful!" I gasp, tears filling my eyes as I think of my family.

"I remembered you telling me it was your dad's dream car. Since you never seemed to have one of your own, I figured you could have this to remember your family by." he says with a smile.

"I love it, babe! I can't drive standard, though." I sigh.

"No problem. I had them upgrade it to automatic." he reveals.

I beam at him and say, "How did I ever get so lucky to fall for such an amazing man?"

"A bit of magic and the Winchesters." he jokes. "Want to try her out?" He holds out the keys and I snatch them, moving to the driver's seat and sliding into the supple leather seat. The interior is a mix of classic and modern, there's even an iPod jack. I can imagine Dean's face if he ever sees it. Laughing at that image, I wait for Kevin to get into his car before starting her up. The rumble of the engine reminds me of the Impala. I follow him back to the house and park my baby next to his mom's car.

We go back in and I reheat the macaroni while Kev pulls out some bowls and forks. After we eat, we share dishwashing duties, him washing while I dry and put away. As we are washing the dishes, Kevin asks, "What are you going to name her?"

"Hmm?" I hum in confusion.

"Your car. I thought it was customary to name classic cars." he elaborates.

"Oh! I guess you're right. I'll have to think on it for a bit." I muse. I've never been good with names, but this car definitely deserves a good one. We finish the dishes and cuddle up on the couch to watch Netflix.

As we're watching a movie, I comment, "Dean is going to hate my new car. He'll see it as an abomination. The look on his face will be priceless!"

"Have you heard from him?" Kevin questions.

"No, I haven't heard from any of them since I've been here." I sigh sadly.

"I'm sure they'll contact you eventually, they are your brothers after all." he reassures.

"Thanks, babe." I smile and kiss him on the cheek before turning back to the movie.

A few weeks later, I get a call.

"Hello?" I yawn, having been woken up by the ringing.

"Cat? It's Dean."

I sit up, causing Kevin to groan in his sleep before rolling over. " _Dean_?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Are you _okay_?" I ask as I leave the room to avoid waking Kevin up.

"I'm fine. How are _you_? Sam told me a bit about what happened. I chewed him out for it, especially since he admitted he never even _checked_ on you."

"I'm good. I've been living with Kevin at his mom's house."

"Any problems with the supernatural?"

"No. It's been pretty quiet."

"I'm so _sorry_ Sam kicked you out like that. You're welcome to come back any time you want to. I already miss you and I was just cured _yesterday_."

"I don't know, Dean. I don't think Sam will want me there. He was pretty adamant that he didn't want to see me."

"I'm sure he's changed his mind. You just need to talk to him. You and Kevin should come over for dinner. I'll make my burgers that you love, and we can discuss everything."

"Alright, Dean." I agree. "See you later this evening."

"See ya, Cat."

"Where did you go?" Kevin asks, sitting up in the bed as I walk back in.

"I got a call from Dean and didn't want to disturb you."

"He called?"

"Yeah, he invited us to dinner. He wants us all to discuss everything."

"You know, if you decide to move back, I'll join you."

I smile at him tenderly. "Thanks, Kev. I hope everything can be resolved. I've really missed being with them, but I know I'll miss this too."

Dinner time rolls around and I convince Kevin to let me drive us to the Bunker. Wanting to make a good impression, I dress up in a dark blue dress that is fitted but flares out a bit at the waist. I add pearls, nude pumps, and makeup to complete the ensemble.

" _Why_ do we have to dress up?" Kevin complains as he buttons up his dress shirt.

"Is it a crime to want to look nice?"

"It's just your brothers. They wouldn't care if we showed up in _sweats_."

"Let me do this, Kev. _Please_."

He sighs in defeat and we load up into the car and drive to the Bunker. "Why don't you just _fly_ us inside?" Kevin questions as we walk up to the door.

"We're _guests_ not residents. Guests wait at the door to be let in." I state. He groans in annoyance of my attempts to be proper but doesn't raise any more objections.

I knock loudly on the door, and a confused Dean soon opens it. "Why do you look so fancy and why didn't you just fly in?" he asks.

"Ask her." Kevin grumbles mutinously.

"I was _trying_ to do things properly, but apparently you _men_ don't understand that." I sigh.

"Well come in, milady." he chuckles with a mock bow.

I shake my head at his antics and walk in, followed by Kevin.

"Where's Sam?" I ask casually.

Dean answers "He's in the kitchen. I should get back to the burgers. Come on."

With that, we all head to the kitchen. When we walk in, Sam is sitting at the table, reading something on his laptop while his right arm is in a sling. "Hey, Sam." I greet, taking the seat across from his as Kevin sits beside me.

Dean moves over to the stove where he is cooking burgers. "Hey, Caitlin." Sam responds evenly, shutting his laptop. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. I've been living with Kevin and having a pretty _normal_ summer. What about you? How's the elbow?" I reply.

"I'm better now. Running around frantically trying to find Dean was a hard time. As for the elbow, it's more of an inconvenience than anything" he tells me.

"I'm glad you got him back." I respond with a smile, which he returns.

"Wait. Did I _miss_ something?" Kevin injects. "Aren't you two on bad terms?"

"That's _ancient_ history, Kev. As long as Sam isn't still mad, we're _good_." I inform him.

"I'm not mad any more. Dean made me realize that I was a bit _harsh_ on you. I'm sorry I never even checked on you. I was just so _busy_ trying to find Dean." Sam apologizes.

"I understand. I knew one of you would call when you cured him. We're still a _family_ after all." I assure. I was upset at first, but thinking over the brother's relationship, I realized it was the obvious response for him. "How long til the food is ready?"

"Just a few more minutes." Dean tells me.

When the food is ready, we all grab a plate and a drink before heading to the library. While we're eating and taking, Dean turns to me. "Was that _your_ car out there? She's a beauty."

"Yeah, Kev got her for me. I named her Daphne." I reply, smiling over at Kevin.

"I didn't think you knew how to drive a standard." he muses.

"Oh, I _don't_. It's an automatic." Choking sounds follow that revelation as Dean stares at me in horror.

"You _modernized_ her?!" he shouts.

"As he starts a tirade about how a car like that should be left in factory condition and the values of original parts, I lean over to Kevin. "Told you he'd freak out." I chuckle. After we are done eating, I say, "Be right back!" and fly away.

I return quickly, my hands behind my back. Kevin smiles at me, knowing what I went to get. "Where did you go and what's behind your back?" Sam asks curiously.

"Wait. Do I smell... _pie_?" Dean asks in anticipation.

"You've got a good nose." I laugh as I pull the fresh apple pie out from behind my back. I pulled it from the oven right before we left, so it's had time to cool to the perfect temperature.

"Mmmm, that looks and smells _amazing_!" Dean exclaims enthusiastically.

I quickly serve the pie and we all dig in. Considering this was the first time I ever made a pie instead of baking a frozen one, it's delicious. "Please tell me you are moving back and will make more of these heavenly pies!" Dean begs after the entire pie has been eaten. I think Kev and Sam only got one piece each while Dean and I demolished the rest.

"Oh I see. You only want me for my pies." I joke.

"Consider it my fee for tolerating having your disgrace of a car in our garage." he replies with a grimace. With that, Kevin and I move back to the Bunker.

The next day, Sam and Dean propose a family vacation. They're thinking about just relaxing by a lake for a few days, reconnect as a family. A lot has happened and they think it's for the best. "What about Kevin?" I ask them.

"He can come if he wants to. He's a part of this family too." Dean replies.

"Alright, I'm in. I'll see if Kev wants to come." I reply as I head to our room. I walk in and see Kevin rummaging around in the drawers. "Hey, Kev. You up for a family vacation with us Winchesters?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm good. You need to have some time with just your brothers." he responds.

"What will you do then?" I question curiously. I had expected him to jump on the vacation.

"I'll work on moving all of our stuff back here." he decides. Thinking over that, I realize that is going to be a lot of trips and we're a few hours away from the house.

"Are you sure? I can help you by flying back and forth instead of driving for hours." I offer.

"No, honey. You _need_ this family time. I'll be fine, _promise_." he insists.

"Fine, but I'm leaving Daphne for you to use. Take good care of her." I concede, giving him a quick kiss before walking back to my brothers. "Looks like it's just us."

Dean pretends to be insulted. "What, is Kevin too _cool_ to hang out with us?"

"He thinks we need some time with _just_ the three of us. While we're gone, he's going to move us in." I explain.

"Well go pack for a few days, we leave in thirty." Dean states and we all head to our rooms. Thirty minutes later, we're loaded into the Impala and headed to a lake in an undisclosed location. They won't tell me where because they want me to ride with them the whole way.

Dean and I obnoxiously sing along to his cassettes as Sam attempts to ignore us. It reminds me of one of my early memories with them, the time we went to the zoo. I feel like that was the last time I was in the Impala with danger or trauma being involved, and isn't that just sad. Over a year since we all went out as a family.

We definitely have interesting lives, always fighting for our lives as well as those of loved ones and even random strangers. I guess that's what it means to be a hunter. Always willing to sacrifice your life, time, and normality to save those in need. I still haven't been on a proper hunting trip, but I feel it will only be a matter of time. I'm a _Winchester_ , after all. _Saving people, hunting things, the family business_. Right?

 **A/N: Can't believe it's over. I loved writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. To clarify one part of this, the Trans didn't go back to their old house since the demons knew where it was so I put them a few hours from the Bunker. On to announcements! First, This is not the end of Cat Winchester's story. I am currently working on a sequel as well as some one-shots. If there are any scenes mentioned that you want a more detailed story for, or if there are any other scene requests, feel free to PM me. I will admit, my free time has drastically shrunk from what I had last semester when the bulk of this story was written so future updates will most likely be slower, but I'm not going to stop. I already have some great ideas including tying up a plot-line from this story that was abandoned due to wanting a certain character involved that doesn't show up til later.**

 **Off topic, but did anyone see the last episode,** ** _Regarding Dean_** **? I laughed and cried and won't spoil anything!**


	22. Announcement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So the first one-shot is up. It's titled Intermission and is set between the end of this story and the beginning of the sequel that still has no name. Said unnamed sequel will (hopefully) start being posted this weekend. It won't be updated as frequently since it is still largely unwritten. Most likely it will be a once or twice a week update depending on how busy my life gets. Hope you will read these additions as well. Ciao!**


End file.
